Go with the tide
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Rogue va chez les Dursley pour en ramener un Harry en TRÈS mauvais état à Poudlard ,mais cette fois les dommages sont permanant et il devra apprendre à vivre avec. PEUT ETRE CHOQUANT POUR CERTAINS.TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide **

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Senvisage(1 et 2), Mayu, Lys, Flick Flack

**Bêta lectrice : **Lexy-kun

**Bêta correctrice : **Dark angel 1425

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Senvisage

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Traduit : **5 ; **En cours : **6,7,8

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01** , _

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

Nous espérons que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire!

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**Ps : **S'il n'y a pas beaucoup de mise à jours, ce n'est pas par manque de chap, mais de correctrice surchargé de travail, donc patience!

**&**

**Chapitre 1**

« C'est la dernière fois que tu laisses brûler mon bacon, mon garçon ! Je vais te donner une leçon que tu n'oublieras jamais, espèce de déchet ! ...»

« NE ME REGARDES PAS COMME CA ! »

Severus Snape se sentait toujours dégoûté et indigné. Parfois, il ne pouvait pas comprendre la manière de penser de Dumbledore, ni pourquoi il se retrouvait toujours impliqué dans les escapades du vieil homme. Ou dans son raisonnement. Comme ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui : sauver Harry Potter le Balafré. Pourquoi, pourrait-on se demander ? Parce que Sybil avait prédit sa mort imminente.

Comme si Sybil prédisait quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Snape avait manqué se payer un fou rire quand Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il avait décidé de ramener le Golden Boy à Poudlard un mois avant la fin des vacances. Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas lâché l'affaire, et pire encore : il n'avait pas laissé Snape déverser un peu de ce poison qu'il sentait poindre en lui, comme à chaque fois en de telles occasions, et avait pratiquement jeté dehors le Maître des Potions, plaidant la plus haute importance de cette affaire.

Hah...

C'était d'ailleurs précisément la raison pour laquelle Snape avait pris un long bain relaxant qui avait duré 40 minutes avant d'enfiler précautionneusement ses affaires de Moldu et d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner au 4 Privet Drive. Il avait même épousseté son jean et sa chemise noire pour la forme, comme un garçon consciencieux avant un rendez-vous amoureux. Tout, pourvu que ça lui fasse perdre le plus de temps possible.

Mais Snape finit par se retrouver devant la maison. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et les gens commençaient à retourner chez eux. Snape jura tout bas. Il aurait préféré arriver de nuit, mais il n'avait rien trouvé pour gagner du temps jusque là. S'armant de sa grimace la plus dégoûtée, il franchit le jardin moldu et frappa à la porte.

Rien.

Grognant tout bas qu'ils avaient intérêt à ne pas être partis faire un petit tour à la mer, il frappa encore, un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Snape se détourna de la maison et rebroussa chemin, livide de fureur. Il avait été envoyé pour rien dans une maison vide. Redescendant l'allée à toute allure, il donna un bon coup de pied dans la première chose apte à apaiser sa colère. Qui était la poubelle des Dursley. Le coup fut si fort que même si elle était pleine, elle se renversa dans un grand bruit, et les détritus s'éparpillèrent. Snape n'en avait rien à faire. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des objets attire son attention.

Les lunettes de Potter. Et plus près de la poubelle, ce qui semblait être les restes les cendres de son livre de Métamorphose. Ou de Potions ? Snape s'attarda un instant, quelque peu perplexe. Il ramassa doucement les lunettes.

Elles étaient broyées.

Les empochant inconsciemment, Snape retourna devant la maison et frappa aussi fort qu'il put à la porte. Comme personne ne répondait, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de déverrouillage. La maison semblait avoir été désertée. Snape en voyait assez pour le dire. Il prit un air renfrogné. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose, oui, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus dans l'instant, mais qu'il percevait nettement. Personne n'était à la maison. Les volets étaient fermés, les lits étaient faits, et même le frigo était verrouillé. Mais la maison était vide...

...Pourquoi la maison sentait comme s'ils venaient de faire rôtir de la viande ? Snape n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation. Cette petite anticipation qu'il ressentait et les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau à cet instant étaient des signes clairs : quoi qu'il s'apprête à découvrir, il savait que ça ne lui plairait pas. Et Snape détestait ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Potter. Sortez, maintenant. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix irritée.

Toujours aucune réponse. Mais Snape était un espion. Il savait que même s'il n'y avait presque plus de vie dans ce bâtiment, il y en avait tout de même encore un peu. Il pouvait sentir, juste au-dessus du seuil d'audition humaine, une respiration rauque. Mais où ? Il vérifia et revérifia chaque pièce de la maison. Même celle qui ressemblait à un entrepôt, avec des barreaux aux fenêtres, bien qu'il semble évident que personne ne puisse vivre là-dedans.

Il n'y avait aucun signe du Gryffondor qu'il cherchait. C'est exactement ce qui l'alarma : il semblait que Harry Potter ne vivait pas dans cette maison. Il n'y avait aucun vêtement, aucune de ses affaires qu'il put reconnaître, aucune photo qui puisse prouver l'existence du jeune homme. Il aurait aussi bien pu se trouver dans la mauvaise maison.

Sauf que Snape savait qu'il n'était pas dans la mauvaise maison. Se tenant au milieu du salon, il regarda autour de lui. Puis, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision, il posa sa baguette en équilibre.

« Guide moi »

La baguette frémit et se tourna dans une direction que Snape suivit, perplexe. Il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir rien manqué en haut des escaliers. Il avait même regardé sous les lits. Il réalisa que la baguette avait arrêté de l'attirer, signe qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil. Il se tenait devant un placard sous l'escalier.

Il grommela et se renfrogna. Parfait. La famille était apparemment partie en voyage, et le jeune homme avait enfermé ses affaires magiques là-dedans pour les protéger du vol, ce qui avait attiré la baguette jusqu'ici.

Néanmoins, c'était le seul endroit que Snape n'avait pas fouillé.

« Bah, pourquoi pas, juste pour être sûr... » Snape marmonna et prononça le sort.

_« Alohomora »_

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une petite pièce sombre. L'odeur de chair brûlée le frappa plus fort encore. Snape sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. Que se passait-il ? Toutes sortes d'alarmes lui vinrent à l'esprit, et il en oublia son insatisfaction et son mépris tandis qu'il murmurait _Lumos _pour y voir plus clair.

Ce qu'il vit rendit ses yeux plus froids que l'acier, ses dents se crispèrent de rage, sa main serrant sa baguette si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Il avait finalement trouvé Harry Potter. Et il avait eu tort.

Dans le placard était allongé un garçon qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître en l'adolescent effronté qu'il voulait effacer de la liste des élèves de Poudlard. Il était allongé sur une caisse à outils et quelques boites à chaussures, selon un angle improbable, sa tête pendant totalement en arrière. Snape doutait que le jeune homme fut même conscient. Le visage de Potter n'était plus qu'un amas ensanglanté, comme si quelqu'un l'avait beaucoup frappé, ou utilisé sa tête pour faire une fissure dans un mur. A la lumière de la baguette, il voyait aussi de petites choses brillantes. _Merlin, est-ce que ce sont des bouts de verre ? _Regardant un peu plus bas, il trouva d'où provenait l'odeur de chair brûlée : la main droite et l'avant-bras de Potter n'étaient plus qu'un tas de chairs brûlées, comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait tenir un fer à marquer le bétail pendant beaucoup trop longtemps...

Snape ne voulait pas en voir plus. Il plaça deux longs doigts élégants sur la gorge du garçon, et réalisa avec un certain soulagement que Harry était toujours vivant.

_Merci Merlin pour Potter, ou Dumbledore m'en aurait voulu pour de bon._ Il renforça la lumière de sa baguette puis la mit dans sa poche, de manière à ce qu'elle continue de diffuser assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il faisait. Alors qu'il recueillait la faible forme dans ses bras, il ressentit de la rage. Pour beaucoup de choses. Premièrement, pour avoir eu à contempler cette vision qui faisait voler en éclats tant de ses préjugés quant au fléau de son existence. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder le garçon sans se rappeler du placard sous l'escalier. Il ne pourrait plus le harceler autant, maintenant, et Snape _aimait_ harceler Harry Potter.

Secondement, il avait été envoyé pour retrouver et sauver le garçon alors qu'il était dans le nouveau Cercle que Voldemort venait de créer, et toujours surveillé pour savoir à qui allait son allégeance. Si des yeux hostiles le voyaient en ce moment, sa prochaine réunion serait la dernière. Mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore ? Snape, à cet instant, haït le vieil homme.

Et Troisièmement, qui avait pu avoir l'idée cruelle et perverse de faire ça à un enfant ? Et pourquoi ? Même dans ses pires moments, quand Snape souhaitait vraiment la mort de Potter, il n'avait jamais pensé à faire subir une telle torture à ce garçon.

« Où comptez-vous aller avec ça ?! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! »

Le terrible regard de Snape était posé sur l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, portant un parasol, et une grande femme maigre qui scrutait par-dessus son épaule, derrière lui. Snape sourit à Vernon. Et quand il souriait avec un tel état d'esprit, Snape était très dangereux.

« Avez-vous fait cela ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix douce et calme à refroidir l'Enfer, et raffermissant sa prise sur Harry.

« Le garçon est à moi, avorton ! Rendez-moi ce qui est à moi ! » l'homme vira au violet et entra, tenant le parasol comme une arme de combat, prenant à tort la voix basse de Snape pour un signe de faiblesse.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir » acquiesça Snape, et il sortit sa baguette.

**À suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide **

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Poisson rouge, Abricote

**Bêta lectrice : **Lexy-kun

**Bêta correctrice : **Dark angel 1425/Onarluca (si d'autres fautes désolé! Ça se reproduira plus!)

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Senvisage

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **2; **Traduit : **5,7,8,9,10,11 ; **En cours : **6,12 au 15

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01** , _

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

Merci à toute et bonne lecture!

Eni et onarluca

**§**

**Chapitre 2**

Voldemort contempla les quelques personnes cagoulées de noires et couvertes d'un masque blanc presque spectral. Il acquiesça vers un Queudver tremblant, qui alla aussitôt fermer la porte et activer toutes les défenses magiques que son maître avait requises avant que l'assemblée ne puisse commencer. Voldemort dévisagea (façon de parler, bien sur) Nagini de ses yeux écarlates et inexpressifs et lorsque le serpent siffla dans sa direction, il commença à parler en la caressant.

« Certains événements... intéressants ont attiré mon attention... » dit-il doucement, en laissant traîner les 's' de son discours, « ... L'un d'entre vous se demande t'il à quoi je fais ici référence ? »

Le silence tomba sur le cercle des Mangemorts présents qui n'osaient se regarder entre eux, un million de possibilités leur traversant l'esprit de quelques secondes. Sauf l'un d'entre eux. L'hésitation de Snape ne dura que quelques fractions de secondes avant de faire un pas en avant, gardant la tête baissée et les mains jointes, attendant la permission de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Enlève ton masque. » Toujours le même ordre... En s'agenouillant, Snape obéit, s'assurant de garder les yeux baissés. Voldemort sourit, comme à lui-même.

« Ah, Sssseverusss... » insista t'il volontairement sur le nom, « Informe nous, mon loyal Maître des Possssions. »

Alors que Snape prenait une profonde respiration, il eut la pensée fugitive que Voldemort avait une manière des plus hédonistes de prononcer le mot "Maître". Il balaya cette pensée, son corps se raidissant un peu plus. Il avait besoin de tous ses moyens dans cette situation.

« Harry Potter est revenu à Poudlard, Monseigneur, pour le reste de l'été. Il est à l'article de la mort à l'instant où je vous parle. »

Des murmures se firent entendre avant d'être brusquement interrompus. Sans aucun doute par un des regards froids de Tom Marvolo Riddle, pensa Snape. Il s'était toujours forcé à penser à Voldemort en tant que Tom pendant qu'il était interrogé. C'était comme une ancre qui retenait sa raison. La voix nasillarde ramena son attention à la situation présente.

« Et Pourquoi est-il dans cet état, Severusss ? »

Le dos de Snape se raidit, le rendant rigide dans sa position agenouillée. C'était la question cruciale. Comme quand il était dans la maison des Dursley et que son instinct persistait à lui faire croire que Potter était là... Ce même instinct lui soufflait maintenant que sa vie dépendait de la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à fournir à cette question apparemment simple sur les évènements. Dans quelle mesure devait-il révéler la vérité et comment ? Que pensait Voldemort qu'il était arrivé, et jusqu'à quel point pourrait-il accepter une version alternative, et la croire ?

Maudit Potter. La haine de Snape monta en lui comme une sombre vague, tant contre l'embarras dans lequel il était fourré que contre ce foutu Potter qui l'y avait précipité. Précautionneusement, doucement, il entreprit de répondre au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un funambule qui marche sur une corde raide.

« Monseigneur, Dumbledore m'a envoyé chercher Potter à son domicile sur quelques prédictions de Sybille Trelawney selon lesquelles il était en danger de mort. Trelawney, bien sur, n'a jamais fait une vraie prédiction... »

« Je CONNAIS cette espèce de chauve-souris ! C'est de Potter dont je veux entendre parler ! » Voldemort entra en éruption et Snape se courba encore un peu plus, se mordant la langue si fort que du sang coula de sa bouche. Il l'avala et continua, s'abaissant toujours plus devant les pieds de Voldemort.

« Oui, Seigneur. Je suis donc allé à la maison des Moldus de Potter. Bien sûr le garçon n'était pas gravement blessé. Il avait été quelque peu battu par sa famille. Il était déjà inconscient quand je suis arrivé dans la maison. Je vous supplie de me pardonner, Monseigneur, mais la tentation était trop forte : Dumbledore s'attendait à recevoir un garçon dans un état critique. Même si je ne pouvais pas vous l'amener directement à cause des protections, je savais que le directeur ne me soupçonnerait pas si je... jouais un peu avec le garçon. J'ai... été distrait dans mes occupations lorsque la famille est revenue à la maison. » Snape se tut et ferma les yeux, la tête baissée, espérant contre toute attente, priant n'importe quel Dieu existante que Voldemort avale ce conte et l'accepte comme une preuve de la loyauté de Snape envers lui.

Il y eut une longue pause, durant laquelle Snape n'entendait que les battements irréguliers de son propre cœur. Le maudissant intérieurement, il souhaita que son sang resterait sur les mains de Potter éternellement, et que la culpabilité le ronge lentement et le tue. Mais ces pensées furent balayées lorsqu'il entendit Voldemort se lever de son trône, Nagini glissant silencieusement ailleurs. Des doigts anormalement longs et osseux touchèrent ses épaules et l'incitèrent à regarder en face le visage distordu et presque inhumain de Tom Riddle.

« C'était bien joué, mon fidèle ami... tu montres l'exemple à tes petits camarades... » commença t'il de sa voix lente et monotone. Snape allait voir si l'heure de sa mort avait sonné ou pas.

« ...Tu vas être grandement récompensé... tu vas continuer à vivre et à me servir, et en plus je vais t'aider à te rappeler de quelque chose d'important... »

Les mains blanches s'éloignèrent de Snape et celui-ci baissa les yeux à nouveau alors que le Seigneur Noir reculait d'un pas.

« Harry Potter est à moi, que ce soit pour jouer avec ou pour le tuer. Aucun d'entre vous n'a le droit de l'agresser, même dans le zèle que vous mettez à me servir. Tu aurais du te rappeler de ça, Severuss. Crucio. »

**§§§§§§**

Quand Snape retourna dans ses quartiers, son corps était considérablement plus faible mais sa mauvaise humeur n'en était que plus palpable. Il aspirait juste à dormir un peu pour prendre ses distances, pas a un face-à-face avec Dumbledore, qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Snape le regarda prudemment.

« Comment êtes vous entré ? Je pensais que ma chambre était convenablement protégée. » Hésita t'il faiblement. Il était trop fatigué pour grogner, et il avait la détestable impression que c'était précisément pour cette raison que Dumbledore ne voulait pas attendre le lendemain matin. Dumbledore le regarda avec inquiétude, et la lueur dans ses yeux s'atténua quelque peu.

« Les pièces du château de Poudlard s'ouvrent toujours devant le maître des lieux, Severus. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Je reviens d'un interrogatoire face à Voldemort et ai presque perdu ma VIE parce que vous m'avez envoyé chercher ce sale moutard autour duquel votre monde tourne ! Bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien, et j'aurais voulu qu'il ne naisse jamais ! » s'énerva Snape. Finalement, la tension accumulée pendant la réunion avait trouvé une échappatoire.

Dumbledore ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que Snape soit entré dans sa chambre et ait bu l'habituelle série de potions dont il avait besoin pour rétablir le taux de sang dans son corps après cette réunion. Il ne parla pas quand Snape le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard qui voulait dire « Pourquoi êtes vous toujours là ? » Et même quand il lui lança un regard « Parlez ou allez-vous en. » d'ailleurs.

Snape abandonna finalement.

« Que voulez vous me dire, Albus ? » demanda t'il d'une voix sans hargne ni malice, juste de la fatigue et de la résignation. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et regarda Dumbledore s'éclaircir la voix avant de prendre la parole. Il connaissait ce regard. Et il le haïssait.

« Pas à propos de Potter, Albus. Pas ce soir. »

« Il est aveugle, Severus. »

Snape cligna des yeux, et ses sourcils atteignirent presque la base de ses cheveux. Le Golden Boy, aveugle ?

« Comment diable est-ce arrivé ? » réussit-il à demander.

Dumbledore détourna le regard, ses doigts jouant distraitement dans sa longue barbe blanche. Snape trembla. Même Voldemort ne lui faisait pas aussi peur que de voir a quel point Dumbledore était vieux et fatigué.

« Pompom dit que c'est le ou les coups qu'il a reçus a la tête. Il y avait des éclats de verre dans son front et ses yeux. »

« Les a t'il toujours ? » demanda Snape, intéressé. Il se sentait cyniquement satisfait d'avoir fait subir à Vernon ce qu'il avait mérité.

« Si vous parlez de ses yeux, oui, mais ils sont beaucoup trop endommagés pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Pompom les a soignés afin qu'il n'y ait pas de cicatrice visible et qu'il n'y ait aucune lésion dessus, mais elle ne peut restaurer la vue. »

Le silence s'installa, le temps que Snape emmagasine les nouvelles informations, et Dumbledore ne continua pas, comme si les mots qu'il prononçait le fatiguaient énormément. Finalement, Snape le brisa en demandant :

« A t'il une chance de la récupérer ? »

Le vieux sorcier secoua lentement la tête. Snape prit une profonde inspiration.

« Voldemort n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Pas tout de suite. Mais obligatoirement avant que le fils Malefoy ne revienne, en septembre. »

Dumbledore opina du chef, puis fixa Snape.

« Soudain le temps nous rattrape tous les deux, Severus. »

Snape n'aimait décidément pas ça. Mais il avait déjà tout plus ou moins anticipé. Dégoûté, il se poussa lui-même hors du fauteuil, entendant presque ses articulations gémir en protestation.

« Allons voir ce foutu Golden Boy, alors. »

Après tous ces moments où il pensait haïr le directeur, il finit par ne plus le haïr lui personnellement, mais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aider la seule personne qui avait eu confiance en lui après ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Après tout, Dumbledore était la raison pour laquelle le Maître des Potions était toujours en vie.

Ils marchèrent ensemble hors des cachots et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Dumbledore marchait lentement, et Snape avait l'impression qu'il agissait ainsi pour ne pas le fatiguer davantage après la réunion de cet après-midi là. Il ne lui en parla pas, parce que Snape sentait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de marcher lentement.

« Je ne pense pas que les Dursley vous aient posé de soucis ? » demanda Dumbledore avec une voix étrange qui incita Snape à le regarder en face. Il y avait un petit sourire caché sous cette barbe blanche, et Snape se demanda soudain si Dumbledore n'avait pas eu une bonne raison d'envoyer le membre le plus vindicatif de son équipe pour chercher ce gosse pour une bonne raison. Il regarda devant lui et ricana légèrement.

« Non, du tout. Ils étaient... assez divertissants. »

« J'espère qu'ils ne l'étaient tout de même pas trop ? »

« Ils sont vivants, Albus... Ils ne méritent pas la mort... Ils souffriront plus que ça. »

Là-dessus, Severus entra dans l'infirmerie, où seul un lit était occupé. Il s'approcha et regarda le jeune garçon dormir sans un mot. Ses yeux étaient couverts d'un bandage qui entourait sa tête. Sa main était également bandée jusqu'au coude. A son chevet, plusieurs potions de soins, et Snape grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas à demander ce que le jeune homme avait subi : il le savait puisqu'il avait reconnu en un battement de cœur les potions et leurs usages.

Ce garçon avait des hémorragies internes, des contusions graves et une irrégularité cardiaque résultant du choc.

« S'est-il déjà réveillé ? » demanda t'il doucement à Dumbledore.

« Pas encore. Il ne sait pas, Severus. »

Snape claqua sa langue de mécontentement.

« Il est beaucoup trop faible pour lui servir. »

« Severus, ce n'est pas un soldat. C'est un garçon sous-alimenté de 15 ans. »

Snape ne se laissa pas attendrir par ces derniers mots.

« Ne vous y trompez pas, Albus. Il n'est qu'un soldat aux yeux du monde sorcier, et il doit être assez fort pour assurer son rôle quand le temps sera venu, ou tout aura été fait en vain .»

« Que dites vous ? »

Snape fit une pause. Que -disait- il, en effet ? Il regarda le visage de l'adolescent devant lui. Il semblait serein et triste, dormant dans ce lit stérile. Faible. Très faible, même, mais en même temps, Snape ne pouvait nier qu'il émanait quelque chose d'autre que de la faiblesse du corps de ce garçon. Détermination. Obstination. Patience. Loyauté.

Tous les ingrédients pour la Force. Et il dut s'avouer que le gamin avait survécu pendant 15 ans à ses tuteurs, et n'était pas devenu un ersatz corrompu et imbu de lui-même. Il avait démontre sa force, malgré sa faible apparence.

Oui. Il sentait qu'il y avait du potentiel dans ce garçon.

« De quel potentiel parlez-vous, Severus ? »

Snape réalisa alors qu'il avait formulé sa dernière pensée à haute voix. Il répondit franchement, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrevoyait le moindre espoir de résistance à Voldemort.

« Je pense que la cécité de ce garçon pourrait devenir une arme, plus qu'un handicap. »

« Mais qui pourrait lui apprendre à convertir un tel désavantage en arme ? »

Snape le regarda, mais il ne vit l'étincelle dans les yeux du directeur qu'un instant trop tard, il avait déjà commencé à répondre :

« Je le pourrais. » Il regretta aussitôt ces paroles car il savait qu'a la seconde où il avait affirmé cela, il avait accepté la responsabilité et la charge de Potter.

« Je savais que je pourrais compter sur vous ! » dit Dumbledore très vite avant de s'en aller tout aussi vite. La mâchoire de Snape s'affaissa légèrement. Cette vieille bourrique l'avait manipulé pour l'amener à ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse depuis le début.

Oh, comme il haïssait Harry Potter le Balafré.

**À suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide **

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Poisson rouge, Abricote

**Bêta lectrice : **Lexy-kun

**Bêta correctrice : **Dark angel 1425

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Mayu

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **2; **Traduit : **5,7,8,9,10,11,14; **En cours : **6,12,13,15,16

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01** , _

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

**Joyeux noël et Bonne lecture**

Eni et onarluca

**§**

_**chapitre 3**_

Snape ne retourna plus à l'infirmerie durant tout le temps où Harry resta endormit. Il se sentait agité et irritable plus que de mesure et ne pouvait rester en place. Il erra sans fin dans le château, regardant de-ci de-là comme si c'était ce qu'il devait faire, puis marmonnait dans sa barbe en une voix qui impliquait des ruminations peu flatteuses.

Mais il passait la majeure partie de son temps sur le terrain de quidditch. Il marchait le long du terrain, s'asseyait sur les sièges puis redescendait et remarchait le long du terrain et occasionnellement, il montait sur un balais et faisait quelques pirouettes.

Tout dans les mouvements de Severus Snape montrait son appréhension, sa préoccupation et son extrême planification. C'est à dire, si quelqu'un prenait la peine de regarder plus loin, son mécontentement évident et sa forte agressivité qui le caractérisait, chaque fois qu'une personne avait le malheur d'être trop près de lui.

A maintes reprises, Snape avait essayé de convaincre Dumbledore que le garçon serait sûrement plus réceptif avec quelqu'un d'autre (McGonagall, ou Flitwick ou même ce loup-garou de Lupin) que lui.

« Laissons le garçon s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation, ensuite je lui enseignerais, Albus. » aurait il dit, comme toujours et Dumbledore aurait, comme toujours, hoché la tête.

« Je n'ai pas autant confiance en eux, quant à Harry, qu'en vous. »

Cette constatation avait surpris le maître des Potions, à tel point qu'il s'était arrêté net en chemin et avait regardé le directeur comme s'il lui avait soudain poussé une deuxième tête.

« Vous pouvez répéter Albus ? Bien sûr que vous avez confiance en eux, ils idolâtrent pratiquement le garçon. »

« Ce qui est exactement pourquoi ils sont pour le moment dans l'impossibilité d'être ce dont le jeune Harry aura besoin. S'ils en venaient à trop le gâter, cela lui permettrait de se refermer sur lui-même et ne le rendra que plus faible au lieu de l'aider à devenir plus fort. Il sera, pour ainsi dire, corrompu alors qu'il n'en a pas besoin. »

Snape renifla, mais l'image du garçon dans son placard lui fit renoncer à son commentaire acerbe. A la place, il demanda d'une voix lasse.

« Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vais pas le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il craque ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore redoublèrent d'intensité, et il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Snape avant de continuer leur promenade.

« Le fait, mon garçon, que vous venez justement de me le demander. »

Snape fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était contrarié ou délivré.

Il se passa sept jours avant que Snape ne remette les pieds à l'infirmerie. Sept longs jours de méticuleuses préparations et de planifications sur ses nerfs d'aciers. Snape ne se faisait pas de fausses idées à propos de ce qu'il était sur le point d'entreprendre et à quel point cela pourrait être déplaisant. Mais il était déterminé. Il avait déjà fait d'autres promesses auparavant. Et Snape les avait à chaque fois tenue.

Harry s'était réveillé la veille au midi. Il avait entendu des gémissements alors qu'il passait devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Des gémissements de colère, de désespoir et d'apitoiements. Le même apitoiement qui avait fait enrager le maître des Potions et le même désespoir qui lui avait fait presser le pas.

Il entra dans la chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer le soleil qui réchauffait les lits ; on pouvait entendre les oiseaux qui gazouillaient gaiement. Ils étaient bien trop gaies au goût de Snape. Il fit tous les efforts possibles pour être silencieux alors qu'il s'approchait du seul lit qui était occupé. Il s'averra que le garçon dormait toujours.

Il détailla Harry. Son visage avait quelques traces de coups et des écorchures, mais elles auraient bientôt disparus. Le bandage autour de ses yeux n'était plus là. Il était très mince, les joues creuses et la peau sur les os, du moins d'après ce que la robe ouverte lui permettait de voir. Sa main droite qui agrippait la couverture était encore bandée et Snape pensa qu'elle le resterait encore un certain temps – et si la cicatrice était trop voyante – peut être à jamais.

Snape s'assit sur la chaise et claqua la langue, irrité.

« Je sais que vous êtes réveillé, Potter. Autant laissez tomber maintenant. » dit il indifférent.

La main accrochée à la couverture se détendit mais le garçon ne bougea pas. Snape continua.

« M'avez vous entendu approcher ? »

Aucune réponse. Le front de Snape se plissa.

« Êtes vous sourd en plus d'être aveugle ? » cingla-t-il.

La respiration du garçon se fit plus précipiter mais Harry ne répondit toujours pas. Snape se sentait prêt à grogner mais il se retint.

« Très bien, » dit il de sa voix la plus indifférente « vous avez gagné. Je savais que le Survivant n'était rien de plus qu'un assemblement de mirages. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. » Il cracha la dernière phrase et se leva pour partir mais sans véritable hâte.

Il avait presque atteint la sortie lorsque la voix de Harry se fit entendre.

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? »

Snape ferma les yeux et s'autorisa un petit sourire victorieux avant de retourner au chevet du garçon. Peut être que ça n'allait pas être aussi difficile que ce qu'il aurait pensé, si Potter était si prompt à réagir aux railleries.

« Vous êtes mon problème, Potter, comme toujours. Je pensais que même avec votre niveau intellectuel vous pourriez arriver à cette conclusion. » dit il alors qu'il reprenait son siège. Il scrutait le garçon pendant qu'il parlait. Celui-ci fixait le plafond, ses yeux verts toujours brillants mais pourtant restant immobiles, morts. Snape eu la mauvaise image de ces yeux morts et immobiles le fixant et l'accusant dans un champs de bataille. Il se débarrassa de cette image. Le garçon était vivant, ses yeux, bien qu'immobiles, reflétaient la vie qui était en lui. Ils n'étaient pas vitreux, rien n'était encore perdu.

« Vous êtes en train de me fixer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry d'une voix que Snape savait dangereuse. Avant que le maître des Potions ait eu une chance de répondre, le garçon continua ; sa voix démontrant sa colère qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

« Êtes-vous finalement satisfait ? Êtes vous heureux de me voir ainsi ? Incapable d'errer sous ma cape d'invisibilité, incapable de vous lancer des regards froids, plus de complots et plus d'aventures ! Vous pouvez enfin dormir sur vos deux oreilles –Professeur- Snape, libéré de la crainte que je ne sois encore et toujours en travers de votre chemin, maintenant que je ne suis plus qu'un estropié qui ne sera peut être même pas capable de finir sa scolarité ! »

Harry hurlait à la fin de sa tirade. Snape se surpris à de nouveau sourire faiblement. Il aimait la colère qu'il venait de voir, même si elle était dirigée vers lui. Une colère qui impliquait l'énergie nécessaire pour l'alimenter, l'esprit de rebellions qui serait vital pour Harry s'il voulait surmonter ça. La situation s'améliorait. Et étant donné que Snape ne pouvait se soucier encore moins du fait que le garçon l'aimait ou non, sa grande colère n'affecta que peu le grand homme sombre.

« En fait, je suis extrêmement reconnaissant à la providence que vous soyez plus maniable ainsi. Mais je ne suis pas satisfait. »

Harry ricana de telle manière que Snape ne s'y attendait pas.

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez plus de chances, à présent, de gagner votre Ordre de Merlin, n'est- ce pas ? »

Finalement, l'indignation et la colère jaillirent du maître des Potions pour s'accorder avec celles de Harry. Il se pencha en avant, à quelques centimètres du profile du garçon.

« Je ne m'accaparerais sans doute jamais l'Histoire comme vous pouvez le faire, Potter…mais seulement ce qu'il y a autour. »

Harry se remit à ricaner et détourna son visage du souffle chaud qu'il sentait sur sa joue.

Snape fut irrité en se rappelant Black, son manque de distinction, l'indéniable allégresse qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Harry à cet instant, ainsi que son impossibilité à réagir ou faire quoi que ce soit pour. Mais à présent, les rôles étaient inversés. A présent, c'était Potter qui était délaissé, c'était Potter qui n'avait plus aucun choix – et d'une manière encore plus cruelle que ce que le maître des Potions n'aurait jamais pu souhaiter.

« Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse être Potter, je ne suis pas venu ici pour perdre mon temps à écouter votre bavardage incessant. » commença-t-il d'une voix malicieuse et dangereuse qui parvenait jusqu'à Harry, bien que le garçon n'eut pas bougé. « Je suis ici pour vous annoncer quelque chose. Aujourd'hui même, Pomfresh

m'a informé que vous alliez être autorisé à sortir. Demain commencera notre cours accéléré pour votre cécité. Je vous attendrais sur le terrain de Quidditch pour 9h. Soyez ponctuel ou je viendrais vous chercher. Plus vous résisterez, plus ce sera dur pour vous. Je vous demande donc de résister autant que possible. » Un petit souffle chaud accentua le dernier mot.

Sur ce, Snape sortit de l'infirmerie telle une harpie qui viendrait de se voir dans un miroir.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'à 9h15 Harry ne se montra toujours pas, Snape se rendit à nouveau à l'infirmerie de vive allure. Poppy se mit sur son chemin.

« Severus, soyez gentil. Le garçon est toujours sous le choc. » lui murmura l'infirmière. Il ricana et la poussa sur le côté, pas trop rudement, mais fermement.

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas gentil, Poppy. Et il à un devoir à faire. » Il renifla et se dirigea vers le lit, attrapa un Harry qui boudait par les épaules et le mit sur pieds. Harry poussait des cris coléreux.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! Lâchez moi ! »

Snape ricana.

« Vous m'en avez donné le droit, Potter. Si vous étiez venu à l'heure au lieu d'utiliser votre handicap pour vous relâcher, je n'aurais même pas eu l'idée d'avoir à vous toucher de telle façon. A présent, habillez vous. Vous avez deux minutes ou sinon je vous sors d'ici tel quel, en robe d'hôpital et pieds nus. » dit il de la même manière implacable qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était en classe de Potions.

Harry libéra ses épaules et s'assit sur le lit, déterminé à ne rien faire. Snape ne sembla pas surpris. S'il y avait quelque chose dont il semblait désireux, c'était que Harry ne s'habille pas comme il le lui avait demandé. Lorsque Poppy s'approcha pour aider le garçon, Snape secoua la tête.

« Il pourra le faire tout seul lorsqu'il aura fini ses caprices. » dit-il nonchalamment. Harry grogna.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Où est le directeur ? Il vous le dira ! »

Snape rit. Un rire froid et sans joie.

« Vous pensez bien que si le directeur ne vous avait pas mis sous ma responsabilité, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de perdre mon précieux temps libre avec des personnes de votre genre, Potter. »

Harry pâlit.

« D-Dumbledore m'a mis sous votre responsabilité ? »

« C'est exact Potter. Quel remarquable ouïe vous avez. » Snape ricana, appréciant son nouveau moyen de harceler Harry Potter sans que l'image du placard ne vienne le gêner. Il regarda l'horloge. « Il ne vous reste qu'une minute avant de faire parader votre derrière dans tout le château. » dit-il en en anticipant son amusement qu'il n'essaya pas de cacher.

Harry se raidit, acceptant à nouveau le défi de Snape. Il tâtonna en cherchant ses vêtements et lui lança un regard noir.

« Je ne sais même pas où sont mes vêtements. »

« Eh bien utilisez votre tête pour les retrouver, Potter. Il est temps pour vous de commencer à utiliser ce qui se trouve sur vos épaules. » dit Snape d'une voix extrêmement traitante.

Les joues de Harry rougirent de colère, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle et blafarde. Il avait l'air d'un chaton renfrogné et malade. Snape ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou regarder de loin. Les yeux du garçon étaient toujours fixes et dans le vague mais ils parvenaient encore à brûler de colère pour le maître des Potions. Snape sourit d'un air affecté, non sans satisfaction d'avoir la chance d'humilier le garçon et de lui infliger un 'traitement spécial'. La voix glaciale de Harry attira son attention vers lui.

_« Accio pantalon. Accio robe."_

En dépit de sa déception, Snape était satisfait de voir que les rouages de la tête du griffondor étaient toujours en état de marche. Il renifla pour montrer son indignation et aussi récompenser le garçon de ses efforts.

« Plus que 40 secondes, Potter. Je vais venir vous chercher. » dit il d'une voix aussi déplaisante qu'il le pouvait.

40 secondes plus tard, il retourna chercher un Harry habillé, la tête légèrement penchée, la main sur le côté du lit, fixant à une distance moyenne. Poppy envoyait des regards meurtriers au maître des Potions et il ne doutait pas que la médicomage avait aidé le garçon à s'habiller en dépit de son interdiction. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était sortit, à la base.

Il toussa pour attirer l'attention du garçon.

« Bien, Potter. Je suis heureux que vous contrôliez vos connaissances de troisième année. Suivez moi. Il est temps de commencer. » dit il d'une voix sarcastique en se tournant pour sortir.

Ça allait commencer.

**À suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide **

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Abricote

**Bêta correctrice : **Dark angel 1425

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Lys

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **4; **Traduit : **11,14; **En cours : **12,13,15,16

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01** , _

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

Merci de nous suive!

Et merci pour vos reviews.

Place au chapitre!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 4**

Rogue regarda par-dessus son épaule et remarqua, non sans surprise, que Harry ne le suivait pas. Il s'arrêta à la porte de l'infirmerie et se retourna. Pompom tenait la main de Harry et le menait hors de l'infirmerie.

« Non, Pompom. »

« Mais, Séverus… »

« Vous protesterez auprès du directeur. Je vous serais grés de laisser Harry seul, et si vous ne supportez pas de le regarder, partez. » Dit-il sèchement, la matrone se fâcha et se détourna, aucun doute qu'elle allait suivre les conseils de Rogue et aller voir Dumbledore.

Harry s'approcha maladroitement du milieu de l'aile formée par les lits, la tête penchée, les cils humides et les lèvres pincées formant une ligne mince. Ses mains étaient serrées en poings, et ils étaient énergiques. Mais ce que Rogue sentait qui irradiait du garçon était une peur immense, une peur de l'inconnu. Maintenant, Harry Potter était immobile au milieu d'un chaos noir avec aucun moyen de se sentir en sécurité.

« Un pied devant l'autre, Potter. Je suis sûr que vous savez toujours comment marcher. » Dit Rogue mais en même temps sa voix était plus douce, moins intimidante. Harry renifla.

« Je détesterais vous décevoir en trébuchant, Professeur. » La voix d'Harry était mielleuse et sarcastique, égalant Rogue. C'était simplement des paroles : il ne faisait pas confiance au Maître des Potions, et après la dernière semaine il était trop tendu pour retenir ses impulsions en disant son opinion.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de me décevoir, Potter. J'attends, quoi qu'il en soit, que vous soyez moins performant. Maintenant avancez en suivant le son de ma voix. Il n'y a aucun obstacle devant vous. »

Harry serra les dents, mit une main devant lui légèrement penchée, et l'autre le long de son corps. Rogue apprécia les précautions du garçon. Se mélangeant les pieds, lentement, graduellement, Harry fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta. Rogue claqua sa langue impatiemment.

« Et bien ? Vous comptez rester là ? »

Harry déglutit, tendu, alors qu'il recommençait à marcher d'une manière encore maladroite, sa main tâtonnant devant lui. Il avait besoin d'entendre la voix de Rogue, comme un phare dans la nuit, même si ce phare n'était pas vraiment accueillant. Mais alors qu'il allait justement évacuer sa frustration, il fut complètement surpris quand ses souhaits se réalisèrent.

Le garçon sursauta quand sa main fut soudainement saisie par une autre, fermement et solidement. Cela l'effraya et le soulagea.

« Vous l'avez fait Potter. » Dit Rogue d'un ton méprisant, comme s'il pensait que c'était un jeu qu'il venait de gagner. « Maintenant vous allez me suivre dans votre nouvelle chambre. Vous suivrez le son de mes pas ou de ma voix. Il n'y a pas d'obstacles inhabituels, et je vous aiderai dans les escaliers. » Le Maître des Potions distribuait ses instructions alors qu'il commençait déjà à marcher vers la pièce d'à côté. Harry commença à le suivre, la voix de Séverus Rogue s'atténuait, alors que sans elle il se serait échoué dans le désert noir de la cécité sans aucun sens de l'orientation. Il fit un pas un dehors de l'air familier et stérile de l'infirmerie.

Rogue était tellement satisfait que Potter ait bien voulu le suivre comme il le faisait dans l'infirmerie, qu'il fit brusquement quelque pas bruyant hors de la pièce. Il se retourna et attendis le garçon qui le suivait. À sa surprise, Harry était pour le moment arrêté hors de l'infirmerie. Il déglutit, ses mains se balançaient au hasard autour de lui, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Par ici, Potter. Avancez vers moi. » Appela Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fois le garçon ne réagit pas comme dans l'infirmerie. Harry semblait prêt à se battre, fis un pas en tremblant, mais il ramena ensuite son pied et secoua sa tête rapidement, irrégulièrement.

« Je…Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Bien sur que vous pouvez, idiot ! Suivez ma voix. Il n'y a rien à part de l'air dans cet endroit ! »

« Je… Où êtes-vous ? »

« À votre gauche, écoutez ma voix, maintenant un pied…

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Approchez de moi ! Je veux vous trouver ! Je ne peux pas marcher seul ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Aidez-moi ! » Harry recula, ses yeux grands ouverts, la tête penchée vers le haut comme s'il se noyait et tentait de regagner la surface.

Rogue grogna et s'avança, et Harry trembla encore plus. Ses talons claquaient sur le pas de la porte et il trébucha, tomba sur les fesses, où il resta tremblant et continuant à respirer de façon saccadée.

Quand Rogue s'approcha pour relever le garçon, soupirant d'irritation, Harry sourcilla. Le brusque changement de la pression de l'air plongea son corps dans la terreur, ses mains se levèrent pour protéger sa tête. Il avait toujours été battu dans l'obscurité, et c'était toujours impossible de voir d'où le coup allait venir.

Rogue tressaillit. _J'ai été trop brusque. _L'image du garçon terrifié qui se recroquevillait, ces yeux aveugles mais hantés de récents souvenirs lui rappelèrent le placard, le sang, l'odeur…et il passa à l'action. Fermement mais doucement, il attrapa les poignets du garçon et les leva pour les mettre au niveau de son visage.

« Ne croyez jamais que je frapperais un enfant, Potter ; pas même vous. » Dit-il d'une voix froide. Il n'avait pas voulu parler aussi froidement, pour une fois sa froideur n'était pas dirigée contre Potter. Mais le garçon frissonna et sourcilla quand même. Énervé Rogue claqua sa langue, mais pour le moment, il compatissait. Il ressentait cette même compassion envers les victimes qu'il ne pouvait pas aider, ceux qui avaient été laissés et qu'il ne pouvait pas soutenir.

Mais pour l'instant, ni Voldemort ni aucun de ses laquais n'était là. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas aider le garçon tremblant et brisé qui était devant lui.

Sauf que c'était Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Il renifla en relevant Harry, et celui-ci haleta de surprise de se sentir soulevé de terre d'une façon douce et aimante plutôt que seulement comme un sac de patates qu'on laisserait retomber.

« Où est-ce que vous m'amenez ? » Demanda t'il timidement. Rogue rit une nouvelle fois.

« Par Merlin… Comment pourrez-vous faire face à Voldemort avec la peur que vous avez ? Vous refusez de marcher. J'aimerais beaucoup vous laisser trembler sur le sol comme un jouet que l'on jette, mais je pense que c'est hors de question. Donc je vous porte jusque dans votre chambre. » Dit-il calmement.

Harry resta silencieux durant tout le temps où Rogue le porta dans sa chambre. Rogue ne tenta pas de briser ce silence. Il était trop préoccupé par ses pensées. Il avait presque exagéré aujourd'hui. Il aurait dû mieux faire. Il aurait dû être plus méthodique. Il ne fallait pas seulement jeter tous les ingrédients d'une potion en espérant que ça n'exploserait pas. _Imbécile, idiot_. Méthode. Il avait fait la même chose qu'au début, et traiter Potter à part.

Harry senti le changement de l'air quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. C'était chaleureux et accueillant, doux, avec une subtile odeur de miel et de sucre. Le léger parfum poussait Harry à se détendre, peut-être qu'il voulait aussi que le Maître des Potions le dépose. Ce qu'il fit promptement. Ses mains l'incitèrent doucement à se mettre à droite et le stabilisèrent.

« Nous sommes maintenant à l'entrée de votre chambre. Il y a une grande fenêtre à votre droite. Le lit est devant vous à droite et à gauche il y a un bureau et une chaise, et la porte de la salle de bain. Vous avez tout noté ou j'ai besoin de répéter ? » La voix du Maître des Potions était plus tolérante qu'auparavant, bien qu'il soit prudent et prêt à devenir immédiatement agressif. Harry acquiesça rapidement. Il y eut un grand silence, et les mains se détachèrent en même temps des épaules d'Harry. Harry commença à sentir la même incertitude qui montait en lui maintenant qu'il sentait que personne ne contrôlait son orientation.

« Vous avez probablement remarqué que vous n'avez pas encore récupéré votre baguette. » Commença la voix de Rogue qui venait de derrière lui. Jusqu'à maintenant Harry ne l'avait même pas cherché. Rogue continua. « Pour le moment je la garderai. Je vous la rendrai quand vous réussirez à vous orienter seul et que vous marcherez sans problème dans cette chambre, et quand vous aurez appris à vous diriger vers la source d'un bruit. Vous devez apprendre à dépendre seulement de vous-même, et pas de quelque chose que l'on peut vous apporter. »

Harry déglutit, un sentiment d'inutilité l'écrasait maintenant qu'il réalisait que l'énorme effort qu'il avait effectué n'était rien. Il devrait tout réapprendre, même les plus petites choses, mais quelqu'un avec la vue, même s'il ne le faisait pas parfaitement lui serait supérieur.

« Et maintenant ? Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas pointer ma baguette directement, laissant mon visage seul face à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. »

A cet instant, Rogue se trouvait face à un dilemme. Son instinct lui disait que quoi qu'il réponde au garçon, cela pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences. Quelle partie de ce qu'il avait prévu pour entraîner Harry pouvait-il prudemment lui révéler sans risques de l'accabler, sans le faire réagir comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Il tourna Harry face à lui. Les yeux verts regardaient fixement un endroit vague de sa cage thoracique, puis son front alors que Rogue se baissait face au garçon. Il plaça la main d'Harry sur son épaule pour qu'il sache qu'il était actuellement au même niveau que lui. Harry cligna des yeux, silencieux, pas sur de ce qu'il devait penser.

« Ecoutez-moi, Potter. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, donc soyez bien attentif. Pour l'instant, vous avez raison ; vous ne pouvez rien faire de ce que vous aviez l'habitude de faire, et vous êtes faible et vulnérable face à quoi que ce soit dans l'état où vous êtes. » Commença t'il d'une voix neutre et contrôlée. En ce qui concernait Rogue, le ton était le plus favorable qu'il ait utilisé face à Harry Potter ou n'importe qui d'autre. Harry baissa les épaules en acceptant stoïquement son état. Rogue pouvait voir que le garçon était prêt à s'effondrer dans un trou insondable. Rogue se mordit les lèvres. Maintenant pour le sauvetage, la bouée à laquelle le garçon se raccrocherait.

« Cependant, cela peut seulement être une situation vraiment, vraiment, temporaire si vous le souhaitez. » Dit-il d'une voix basse, presque un chuchotement qui caressait les oreilles d'Harry et lui montrait des rêves inaccessibles. « Il y a plusieurs moyens pour que redeveniez aussi compétent que vous l'étiez dans tout les aspects de votre vie ; avec du travail et de l'assiduité, vous pourrez surmonter ça. Ne doutez pas de mes mots. » Dit-il en regardant le sentiment d'incrédulité qui apparaissait sur le visage du garçon, « Parce que si moi, Séverus Rogue, Maître des Potions et Némésis personnelle de Harry Potter trouve que cela vaut la peine d'investir mon temps et mon énergie avec Harry Potter nouvellement aveugle, alors je dois avoir vu quelque chose. Ce n'est pas rien. » Il posa une main douce sur l'épaule du garçon pendant une fraction de seconde, puis se releva. Harry avait une expression impassible. Il contenait tellement d'émotion que Rogue était incapable de lire seulement l'une d'entre elles.

Rogue se retira une nouvelle fois vers la porte, puis s'arrêta et dit de son habituelle voix de dictée « Tous les objets de cette pièce ont été ensorcelés pour émettre un bruit, quand vous voudrez vous déplacer dans cette chambre, vous aurez juste à dire clairement _Orei _et l'objet ou l'endroit où vous désirez aller, et il sonnera jusqu'à ce que vous y soyez. Essayez une fois, pour vous assurer que cela fonctionne. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et Rogue s'inquiéta que Harry ne réponde pas et qu'il reste là, immobile. Mais après un moment, le garçon tourna son visage vers la chambre, et dit d'une voix tremblante « _Orei_ lit. »

Le petit carillon sonna gentiment. Rogue regarda Harry qui marchait maladroitement, se mélangeant les pieds et les mains tendus vers le son. Il lui fallut à peu près trois minutes pour atteindre le lit, mais il y arriva. Rogue fit un signe de la tête quand le carillon s'arrêta puis se retourna pour partir.

« Professeur ? » La voix d'Harry était calme, mais débordait toujours d'un trop plein d'émotion.

« Oui ? »

« De quelle couleur est ma chambre ? » Demanda t'il rapidement et plutôt calmement pour éviter que sa voix cassée ne se remarque trop. Rogue sourit.

« Rouge et or, Potter. Rouge et or. »

**À suivre **


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide **

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane,

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Lys

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **5; **Traduit : **11,14; **En cours : **12,13,15,16

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01** , _

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 5**

Rogue grommela « gâteau au fromage » et fondit de la gargouille au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Albus, c'est ridicule. »

« Quoi donc, Sévérus ? Asseyez-vous. » Les yeux du directeur scintillèrent et il offrit un siège à l'homme mécontent. Rogue s'assit sur le bord de son siège. Avant qu'il ait une chance de parler, Dumbledore lui demanda joyeusement :

« Bonbon au citron ? »

« Merlin, non, Albus ! Regardez, le garçon n'est pas prêt. »

« Bien sur qu'il l'est, Sév'… »

« Vous n'écoutez pas ! Le garçon n'est pas prêt pour moi. Il a besoin de choses que je ne peux lui offrir, mais qui lui sont indispensables. »

« Et de quoi a-t-il besoin ? » Albus souffla calmement sur son thé.

« De soutient, Albus ! Quelqu'un avec de la tolérance vis-à-vis de l'irritation du garçon et de son apitoiement ! Quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas enrouler ses doigts autour de son cou et de briser chaque fois qu'il panique face à l'inconnu. Je ne suis pas cette personne, Albus ! » Sévérus se pencha en avant, une profonde ride entre ses sourcils froncés jetant une profonde ombre dans les yeux déjà épouvantable du Maître des Potions. C'était un regard sinistre, engageant et inévitable comme un trou noir pour un rayon de lumière. Albus sourit légèrement, les yeux provocateurs mais en même temps n'ayant pas encore accepté.

« Vous me demandez de vous aider, Sévérus ? »

Rogue revint s'asseoir dans sa chaise et serra les mâchoires, ainsi que ses doigts autour de la tasse de thé qu'il avait d'abord refusé. Il regarda furieusement le directeur qui avait déjà l'air supérieur de quelqu'un qui a gagné. Devait-il admettre sa faiblesse face au vieux sorcier, et recevoir un peu d'aide pour la tâche qui était sombrement tombé sur ses épaules, ou la refuser fièrement avec un de ses ricanements froids et probablement détruire le garçon plus efficacement que Voldemort lui-même ?

Rogue ricana. Froidement.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'aide, Albus. C'est le garçon qui en a absolument besoin, bien plus qu'une autre personne. De préférence de la part de quelqu'un plus doux, moins efficace dans pour ce qui est de réellement accomplir quelque chose. »

Dumbledore rit dans sa barbe aux moyens désespérés de Rogue qui essayait de conserver toute sa dignité et parvenait à aider le plus nécessiteux. Il décida de laisser Rogue croire qu'il n'avait pas vu à travers ses habitudes.

« C'est heureux, et cela résout le problème pour trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » dit-il encore joyeusement, regardant avec amusement le visage de Rogue passer prudemment d'un soulagement immédiat à une grande horreur alors qu'il comprenait.

« Albus, pas le… »

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte, et un Rémus Lupin relativement ébouriffé, pâle, essoufflé et éperdu entra. Un silence régna alors que les trois sorciers se regardaient les uns les autres. Rémus tremblait.

« Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Directeur… » Demanda t'il d'une voix étouffée et horrifiée.

Rogue renifla.

« Malheureusement Lupin, le garçon est vraiment aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris. Mais, c'est pourquoi vous êtes là. » Ajouta t'il avec désinvolture, regardant furieusement Dumbledore de l'avoir fait passer à travers le processus complet de demande d'aide alors que Lupin avait été appelé.

Le visage de Rémus se durci aux coups des mots froids de Rogue et fit un pas comme s'il allait attaquer le méprisable Maître des Potions, mais il se retint et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il choisi d'ignorer Rogue, pour l'énerver davantage. A la place il se tourna vers le directeur.

« Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour l'aider, bien sur. » dit-il d'une voix étouffée et douloureuse.

« Merci Rémus. Je sais que vous le ferez. La re-éducation d'Harry et l'ajustement de ses besoins ont été assignés à Sévérus, qui lui enseignera. Il vous dira quelle sorte d'aide il attend de vous. » Dit Dumbledore, formulant soigneusement ses mots afin que les deux sorciers de l'autre côté de son bureau ne se rebellent pas à l'idée d'une collaboration.

Lupin resta bouche bée de surprise, la question évidente « pourquoi Rogue ? » sur son visage. Rogue sourit à lui-même d'un amusement macabre alors qu'il se levait, et épousseta des poussières imaginaires de sa robe.

«Si vous avez fini de me regarder comme un idiot, Lupin, suivez-moi. » dit-il hautainement et sortit avec la prestance d'un roi. Il avait presque traversé tout le couloir quand Lupin le rejoignit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit au directeur mais il pouvait l'imaginer. Cela l'amusait et lui faisait plaisir, et il était préférable que Lupin ait été appelé car il était un très bon choix pour la re-éducation du garçon. C'était une bonne raison pour pouvoir travailler ensuite avec le loup-garou, et le tolérer durant la prochaine année scolaire.

« La situation est la suivante, Lupin : Potter est aveugle. La seule chose qu'il peut voir est l'obscurité. Il n'y a pas d'espoir qu'il recouvre la vue. Ce que nous devons maintenant faire est l'entraîner et lui redonner des forces pour qu'il puisse faire face à Voldemort quand le moment viendra. »

Lupin soupira.

« Comment est-il devenu aveugle, Sévérus ? »

Quelque chose dans les mots brusque du sorcier obligea Sévérus à le regarder, et il renifla.

« Bien que j'aurais énormément aimé avoir cet honneur, Potter ne doit pas sa cécité à quelque chose que j'ai fait. Il la doit aux traitements violents des Moldus. »

Lupin haleta.

« Les Dursley ? …mais comment ? Comment ont-ils fait ? »

Le visage de Rogue était dur et sinistre alors qu'il murmura d'une manière qui gela Rémus jusqu'aux os et lui fit mal à la tête, et pas uniquement pour Harry :

« Ce n'est pas difficile d'évacuer sa frustration sur un enfant seul et sans défense, surtout quand on est son tuteur. »

Rémus déglutit et demanda après une pause :

« Comment va t'il ? »

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de se retourner pour le voir.

« Il est capable de s'adapter à une telle vitesse qu'il m'étonne moi-même. Il peut déjà réagir aux changements de pression d'air, et il est suffisamment astucieux pour utiliser sa baguette pour trouver ses vêtements. Il peut faire un long chemin en un temps très court. »

Rémus tressailli au profil sévère du Maître des Potions, les légères fluctuations de la voix de l'homme, la manière qu'il avait d'exprimer les choses, lui fit faiblement, très faiblement voir pourquoi Dumbledore avait peut-être choisi la chauve-souris mal adaptée socialement pour Harry. Il demanda doucement.

« …Mais ? »

« Mais il a peur. Il a peur de tout et de tout le monde, et des mots durs ou sarcastiques ne pourront pas le mettre hors de lui, pas dans les limites du temps que nous avons. Il devra être entraîné pour septembre. » Rogue parla d'une voix formelle, directe, vide de toute émotion. Il reprit son souffle. « Il a besoin d'être convaincu que tout est à portée de main. J'ose dire que vous lui apprendrez cela, Lupin. »

« J'essaierai, Sévérus. »

Rogue se retourna soudainement vers Rémus, ses yeux étincelaient d'une colère noire.

« Vous ne devez pas seulement 'essayer', Lupin. Ce n'est pas seulement la vie du garçon qui est en jeu dorénavant, mais le destin de tout le monde Sorcier. Je ne veux pas voir le travail difficile et les risques que j'ai pris tomber à l'eau parce qu'un ivrogne a brisé des miroirs et des fenêtres avec la tête du garçon, compris ? »

Le discourt attendait une réaction, mais Rémus était déjà déterminé à voir Harry, et faisait peu attention à l'essentiel du sermon du Maître des Potions. Il passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Rogue recula et dit en laissant transparaître son dégoût.

« Avant que vous n'entriez dans cette chambre, ôtez cette misérable expression ridicule de votre visage, et ne laissez pas Potter entendre le désespoir dans votre voie. Merlin sait qu'il s'apitoie déjà sur son sort. Faîtes en sorte qu'il soit prêt dans deux jours, c'est le maximum que je puisse vous donner. »

Rémus hochât la tête. Alors qu'il prenait une profonde respiration, Rogue lui indiqua où était la chambre de Harry.

Harry était assis sur son lit, pelotonné comme un chat alors qu'il sentait sur son bras un rayon de soleil qui venait, sans aucun doute, de la fenêtre. Il caressait distraitement la couverture, sentant légèrement le velours des motifs du dessus de lit. Il se crispa et s'arrêta, recevant de ses doigts des informations qu'il n'avait jamais prévu.

Il y avait une dépression dans le tressage du tissu, comme sur la photo d'une route serpentant dans une forêt.

Il pouvait sentir de plus difficiles motifs de la laine devant lui comme un chemin et sa tête lui faisait mal. Ses doigts suivaient impatiemment les fils entrelacés, essayant de reconnaître le motif qu'ils devaient sûrement former. Toutes ses connaissances provenaient d'un petit morceau de peau situé au bout de son doigt, qui circulait sur des reliefs de spirales, de lignes et de cercles entrelacés. Reconnaître le motif était soudainement devenu une tâche beaucoup plus importante que vaincre Voldemort. Déglutissant, il descendit prudemment du lit alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur le sol et que toute la surface du lit était libre pour qu'il lise avec ses doigts.

Avidement, rapidement, le bout de ses doigts présentait pour lui un véritable réseau de lignes, sphères et de spirales, comme si une ligne d'or se dessinait dans les ténèbres éternelles autour de lui. Pour Harry, c'était de la vraie, de la magie pure. Il regardait avec les yeux de l'esprit alors que ses doigts lui disaient ce qu'ils voyaient, et il sourit faiblement, incertain, finissant de tracer le motif entier. Supposait-il juste ? Avait-il vraiment réussi à découvrir quelque chose par lui-même ?

Il sursauta au léger bruit de la porte frottant sur la moquette. Qu'est-ce que Rogue allait dire, en le voyant agenouillé ainsi contre le lit, en train de jouer avec une couverture ?

« Oh, Harry… ! »

C'était une voix très différente, à des années-lumière de la voix de Rogue, et elle répandait de la chaleur réconfortante sur l'endroit très froid et désert où reposait son âme. Il couru vers la voix, et serra les bras autour d'un corps doux. Il sourit, s'arrachant des bras protecteurs enroulés autour de lui qui le sécurisaient, quels qu'ils soient. Tout semblait aller mieux maintenant, même les ténèbres dans lesquelles il vivait ne semblaient plus si morbides. Il senti les mains de Rémus effleurer son visage, les mettant doucement en coupe. Il eut un frisson de peur. Qu'allait-il entendre maintenant ? Quelle était l'expression du professeur de DCFM actuellement ?

Harry n'avait aucun espoir de le savoir sans parler. Il demanda timidement d'une voix enrouée :

"...Remus?"

« Tu as tellement grandi, Harry, je suis si fier. » La voix chaleureuse de Rémus lui mit du baume au cœur et il sourit, serrant plus fort le vieux sorcier dans ses bras et dit hésitante :

« Je… Tu sais je… Je ne peux pas te voir Rémus, … »

« Tu le pourras, Harry, avec une meilleure vision que beaucoup de gens n'auront jamais l'espoir d'avoir. » Les mains de Rémus caressaient ses cheveux, l'apaisant. C'était bien comme ça. Actuellement il se sentait moins désespéré, un peu moins suicidaire.

Puis cela le frappa et il haleta. En réponse, il senti Rémus se tendre.

« Harry ? »

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que je peux juste… venir vers toi ? »

Harry pouvait presque imaginer le sourire qui irait avec cette voix.

« Comme tu veux, Harry. Tu peux suivre ma voix ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait besoin de re-vérifier, et re-vérifier à nouveaux.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que le motif de ma couverture est un bouquet de lys et de pâquerettes ? »

Rémus ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer, rire ou s'émerveiller à la fontaine de force que le garçon pouvait démontrait lorsqu'il recevait un petit signe d'acceptation, et d'amour.

« C'est cela, Harry. Tu as raison. »

Harry souri encore plus et étreignit Rémus davantage.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait le faire.

**À suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide **

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Bêta traductrice : **Chaola

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Lys

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **6; **Traduit : **11,1415,16; **En cours : **12,13, 17,18

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01** , _

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 6**

Deux jours plus tard, Rogue fut surpris de voir Lupin marcher dans la Grande Salle avec un Harry Potter qui ressemblait au môme habituel et insupportable au lieu d'une ombre brisée de ce qu'il avait été. Il serra les dents et se pencha à nouveau sur son thé. Comment le loup-garou avait-il fait ? Comment était-il si naturel pour quelque chose qui pétrifiait Rogue ? Cela le contrariait énormément, et ne fit qu'augmenter son humeur massacrante. Il était inquiet. Depuis deux semaines, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'appel ni d'assignation venant de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas encore assez pour estimer que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Rogue était quand même inquiet. Il regarda Lupin qui marchait normalement, presque nonchalamment, et Harry qui le suivait, sa tête presque immobile, penchée sur le côté alors qu'il écoutait, et les yeux fixes, mais brillants.

Le garçon semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête. Si c'était bien le cas, son corps suivrait bientôt.

« Bonjour, Severus. » Dit Lupin. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi les deux derniers jours. Rogue ne compatit pas. C'était le comportement normal du Maître des Potions, et il sentait qu'il avait trop de chats à fouetter, et pas assez de bras pour le faire.

« Si vous le dîtes. » marmonna-t-il, en se tournant vers Harry. « Comment progressent les déplacements et la reconnaissance des sons, Potter ? »

Harry bougea. Remus avait entièrement fait du processus d'orientation par les sons un jeu. Il avait couvert les yeux de Harry avec un bandeau, comme pour jouer à un jeu d'enfant, puis il avait poussé Harry à tâtonner autour de lui, pour trouver des objets, puis pour trouver le professeur de DCFM. Ca avait été difficile au début, et il avait eu peur de trébucher contre des meubles, mais après la première vingtaine ou plus de fois où ses genoux furent éprouvés il n'y fit plus attention, les coups ne semblaient plus menaçants. C'était facile avec le bandeau, au début. Il donnait à Harry l'impression qu'il avait été volontairement privé de la vue, et qu'il n'aurait qu'à desserrer le tissu pour voir à nouveau autour de lui.

Ce n'était que la nuit précédente qu'il avait assez bien mémorisé sa chambre pour ne plus se cogner, et ses oreilles semblaient repérer même les sons les plus petits, localisant facilement leurs sources sur la carte mentale qu'il avait de sa chambre, comme une vague représentation dans sa tête de la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Harry était presque sur de lui, mais quelque chose qui s'était passé ce matin avait freiné cette progression.

Il était à nouveau resté gelé sur place lorsqu'il avait fait un pas hors de sa chambre. Il avait eu besoin du calme apaisant de Remus, et de son soutien pour résister au besoin de courir rentrer dans son environnement maintenant familier, dans son sanctuaire où il n'avait pas besoin de voir.

Ce ne fut que grâce à la confiance qu'il avait en Remus et le fait de savoir qu'il ne laisserait rien de mal lui arriver, qu'il réussit à contrôler ses émotions. Elles avaient battu en retraite vers la mare acide au niveau de son estomac pendant qu'ils atteignaient la Grande Salle. Il sentait qu'il pouvait mieux entendre. Les chants des oiseaux, les grincements des meubles, les échos, les vibrations des fenêtres… Son cœur battait rapidement, son cerveau travaillait davantage pour discerner l'afflux de stimulations auditives et se focaliser sur les pas et le bruissement de la robe de Remus Lupin. A la fin il souhaitait presque que tous ces foutus oiseaux dans le ciel tombent et meurent. Comment pourrait-il jamais survivre avec tous ces bruits dans sa tête ? Son esprit chancelait.

« Je vous ai posé une question, Potter. Honorez nous d'une réponse, garçon. » La voix de Rogue lui parla brusquement. Il grimaça, plus parce que le mot 'garçon' lui rappelait des gens peut-être plus mauvais que Rogue. Cette situation lui offrait au moins un plus : ne plus voir l'image de Rogue. Et la voix de ce dernier n'était pas si terrifiante quand elle n'était pas accompagnée de son regard mortel.

« Nous verrons, professeur. » Dit il d'un air sardonique. Peut-être que c'était ironique pour lui d'utiliser ce verbe, mais il aimait ça.

Rogue se renfrogna et jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin. Il avait l'air fatigué mais toujours optimiste. Et bien que cela contrariait Rogue de seulement le penser, il faisait confiance à l'évaluation de Lupin. Il hocha la tête.

« Avez-vous prit un petit déjeuner ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non professeur. »

« Bien. Suivez-moi. Lupin, restez là. »

Le dernier ordre que Rogue cracha autoritairement fit que les sens fragiles et en verre de Harry s'effondrèrent à nouveau. Qu'allait-il lui arriver avec seulement le professeur Rogue et personne d'autre pour arrêter l'homme si Harry n'était pas capable de suivre ou de se débrouiller ?

« Severus, pourquoi ne pas… »

« Non. Vous distrairiez le garçon. Venez le chercher dans deux heures. »

Harry inspira, tremblant. La main de Remus se posa sur son épaule, et le professeur éreinté chuchota à son oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tu peux y arriver. Je ne te laisserai pas seul si je ne le pensais pas. »

Harry déglutit nerveusement. Remus ajouta, presque trop bas pour l'entendre, mais aussi clair que du cristal pour l'ouie sensible de Harry : « Je crois en toi, tout comme Rogue, même s'il ne l'admet pas. »

L'image de Rogue en pompons noirs et habillé en pompom-girl était assez amusante pour que Harry sourie et fasse un signe de la tête.

A la vue du visage de Harry, Rogue était formel sur le fait que le garçon pensait à quelque chose qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Il serra les dents et se leva.

« Suivez-moi, Potter. Quand je m'arrête, vous vous arrêtez. Quand j'avance, vous avancez. Je vous préviendrai pour les escaliers et les tournants. Le reste vous êtes plus que capable de le comprendre tout seul. »

« Oui, monsieur. » cracha Harry. Il sentait que le Maître des Potions était un déclencheur facile de frustration. Mais Remus croyait en lui. Il voyait ce qu'il valait, et peut-être que les autres aussi. Harry ne voulait pas les décevoir avant d'avoir donner son maximum, même si cela voulait dire supporter le Maître des Potions et ses remarques narquoises.

Le chemin vers la salle de cour de Rogue fut mémorable. D'abord, Harry se cogna contre le Maître des Potions quand il s'arrêta brusquement, se faisant lui-même une remarque rabaissant disant 'maladroit, Potter. Maladroit.' Cependant il put suivre l'homme de près et il se cogna seulement dans deux des six virages où le Maître des Potions tourna brutalement, et après avoir crié pour la seconde fois, il décida d'utiliser ses mains pour longer le mur pendant qu'il marchait.

Rogue regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit momentanément en lui-même. Jusqu'où le garçon pourrait-il aller s'il s'adaptait si rapidement et facilement ? C'était époustouflant, même pour lui. Il fit un effort pour que sa voix soit indifférente lorsqu'il atteignit finalement la porte d'une salle de classe maintenant vieille et inoccupée.

« Nous sommes arrivés, Potter. »

« Où sommes-nous, Professeur ? » Demanda Harry plutôt aigre, mais il commençait à maîtriser ses manières exactement comme il commençait lentement à savoir se contrôler.

« Aile ouest, troisième étage, première porte à droite. Maintenant que vous le savez, vous viendrez ici tous les jours seul. »

« Mais… »

« Merlin Potter. Vous avez parcouru ce château encore plus profondément qu'aucun autre élève. Vous connaissez cet endroit bien mieux que personne. Faites confiance à votre instinct et arrêtez d'être aussi pénible en montrant votre malaise. » Dit Rogue avec irritation alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et poussait Harry à l'intérieur.

La pièce sentait le moisi, la poussière chatouillant les narines de Harry. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, il avait le sentiment que le plafond était haut au-dessus de sa tête, et que la pièce était assez large. Puis il compris pourquoi il avait eu cette impression. Les pas du Maître des Potions avaient un écho très léger, laissant entendre la taille de la pièce. Harry sourit intérieurement. C'était devenu rapidement plus facile.

« La première chose essentielle que vous allez apprendre Potter, est d'être conscient des choses qui se passent autour de vous. Lorsque je serai satisfait que vous ayez maîtrisé cela, je vous rendrai votre baguette et nous entamerons les choses vraiment importantes. »

Harry se hérissa, mais la perspective de récupérer sa baguette, et par conséquent plus d'aide substantielle, l'emporta. Il entendit le Maître des Potions avancer vers lui.

« Tenez cela. » Il serra ce qui semblait être une balle en peluche avec un grelot à l'intérieur.

« Un jouet à mordiller pour chien ? » Dit Harry avec incrédulité après l'avoir touché pendant un moment.

« Exact. » Rogue la prit des mains de Harry et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il la lança et la rattrapa ensuite. « Est-ce que vous entendez cela ? »

« Évidemment. » Dit Harry légèrement énervé.

« Bien. » Dit Rogue et il jeta la balle droit vers Harry, et le frappa avec sur la poitrine. Harry se renfrogna et sursauta, surpris.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » dit-il sèchement. Rogue sourit d'un air satisfait et rappela la balle à lui.

« Évitez-la, Potter. Écoutez-la venir, et évitez-la. En attendant, je pourrai m'entraîner à viser. »

Harry était abasourdi. Comment pourrait-il esquiver un objet volant?

_Rring_ poc.

La balle le frappa à nouveau à la poitrine.

« _Accio_ balle. » fit la voix incessante de Snape.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand

_Rring_ poc.

La balle le frappa encore. Et encore. Et encore.

_Rring_ poc.

Sur la poitrine.

_Rring_ poc.

Sur le torse.

_Rring_ poc.

Sur les jambes. Rogue s'amusait, Harry était de plus en plus en colère.

« Bien que les bleus que vous prenez soient ravissants Potter, vous n'échapperez pas à cela à moins de faire quelques efforts pour l'éviter. Écoutez le son, et bougez loin du bruit. Bougez loin pour que le bruit passe à côté de vous. »

_Rring_ poc.

Cette fois la balle frappa Harry au visage. Ca y était. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer.

Rogue savait que Potter était en train d'atteindre un niveau dangereux. Mais à nouveau, il voulait que Harry soit assez en colère pour pouvoir peut-être passer outre l'évidence et faire comme si rien ne le gênait. Il lança la balle à nouveau.

_Rrrrrrrrring..._

Le garçon fit un pas de côté.

« Finalement, Potter. »

Mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

« _Accio_ balle ! » La balle vint docilement dans sa main et il la lança dans la direction où il entendait la voix de Rogue.

Il rata, bien sûr, mais Rogue aimait le fait que Harry ait réagit de cette manière. Ou du moins les premières secondes. Puis il réalisa que le garçon avait voulu le frapper et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« Parfait Potter. Maintenant continuez. » grommela t-il et il conjura deux balle de plus.

Lorsqu'il approcha de la vieille salle de classe, le loup de Remus entendit et repéra des grognements, des sonneries, des rebonds et des bruits sourds. Cela faisait le même bruit que s'il y avait un duel à l'intérieur, et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se ruait à l'intérieur, seulement pour être frappé droit sur le front par quelque chose qui ressemblait à une balle sonnante en caoutchouc. Il cligna des yeux de surprise.

Harry était en sueur, les cheveux collants à son visage, les yeux étincelant de colère étaient même plus marquants parce qu'ils étaient vraiment immobiles. Rogue était aussi en sueur, jetant des balles vers le garçon et les rappelant à lui magiquement comme un fou.

Cela n'était pas ce qui étonnait Remus. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était que Harry s'efforçait de les éviter, les esquiver. Et bien qu'il soit en général atteint par les balles, il les évitait un peu. Et Remus était certain que ce nombre de fois pouvait augmenter.

_Attrapeur un jour, Attrapeur_, dit en riant la voix de James Potter dans l'esprit de Remus, venant de sa mémoire des jours heureux.

« La séance est terminée. Demain, ici, Potter. A neuf heures pile. Ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher. » Dit brusquement Rogue et il sortit furieusement de la pièce, laissant un Harry furieux au bon soin de Remus, qui était démangé, par l'envie d'essayer de lancer lui-même une balle vers Harry et de regarder se qui se passerait.

Rogue rentra dans les cachots, lança sa cape sur un fauteuil dans ses quartiers personnels. Il était fatigué, et se renfrogna. Il se servit un verre de brandy, pour réfléchir sur le comportement de Harry et ses réactions, et s'il devait ressentir un petit apaisement vis-à-vis de son inquiétude pour le délai de septembre.

Il n'eut pas de chance. Le verre de brandy se renversa sur ses pieds alors que ses mains sursautèrent.

La Mage Noir l'appelait, et Rogue n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y répondre. Il prit sa tenue de mangemort, l'étui de sa baguette, envoya une prière inconsciente à quiconque regardait, et marcha vers les limites de Poudlard, et transplana.

**§§§§§§**

« Le moment est arrivé, mes fidèles Mangemorts, que tout redeviens comme il se doit. Le traître a été capturé. » Annonça Voldemort de sa voix calme, triomphante et effrayante. Le cœur de Rogue manqua un battement. Allait-il être exécuté ?

Deux Mangemorts masqués firent entrer une personne qui boitait. Rogue se senti à la fois soulagé et nauséeux en le voyant. Il n'était pas le traître en question.

C'était Igor Karkaroff.

Rogue espéra sincèrement que l'homme était déjà mort.

Il ne l'était pas.

« S'il vous plait, Mon Seigneur, » Dit l'homme en reniflant, son visage déjà en sang, une de ses mains mutilées. « Ayez pitié. »

Rogue ferma les yeux. De toutes les choses à dire à Voldemort, le mot 'pitié' était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas en avoir.

Voldemort marcha vers Karkaroff et caressa les joues de l'homme de ses doigts longs et décharnés.

« Je montrerai de la pitié, Igor… » Dit-il alors qu'il cingla l'air et donna un coup, arrachant un cri à l'homme. Tom Jedusort sourit horriblement. « …Peut-être. »

Et quelque part au château de Poudlard, Harry Potter s'assit dans son lit et hurla.

**À suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide **

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Bêta traductrice : **Chaola

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Lys

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **7; **Traduit : **11,1415,16; **En cours : **12,13, 17,18,19

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01** , _

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 7**

Remus ne comprit même pas comment il avait fait pour se retrouver à courir dans un couloir, dépassant la tour Gryffondor, et faire irruption dans la chambre de Harry, terrifié par ce qu'il y découvrirait. Le cri lui avait glacé le sang, et était le résultat de plusieurs émotions.

Il fut légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il ne vit rien impliquant du sang ou des blessures corporelles. Bien sûr le fait qu'Harry ait les poings serrés dans ses cheveux, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son lit ne le rassura pas pour autant. Il n'eut aucune réaction montrant qu'il avait entendu entrer le professeur de DCFM. Remus atteint le lit en deux grandes enjambés et étreint Harry dans un effort pour rassurer le garçon et arrêter les balancements.

« Qui a-t-il Harry ? Que ce passe t'il ? »

Harry ne répondait toujours pas. Son souffle était haché mais il ne criait pas. Il tira les cheveux qu'il serrait encore plus fort, tellement que Remus eut peur qu'il ne les arrache du cuir chevelu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas juste être seul ? » Marmonna Harry, prononçant les mots si rapidement que Remus eut des difficultés à saisir le chuchotement entier.

« Qui ne te laisse pas seul Harry ? Dis le moi, et je t'aiderai. » Dit Remus en essayant de l'atteindre, tirant légèrement sur son épaule. Effectivement, les balancements s'arrêtèrent mais les lèvres de Harry formèrent un petit sourire ironique pour lui-même et qui donna la chair de poule à Remus. C'était un sourire sans joie, amer comme il en voyait sur les lèvres de Rogue depuis si longtemps.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Remus. » La voix de Harry avait un son métallique, dur. Mais qu'avait donc pu provoquer cela ?

« Était-ce une vision, Harry ? » Une voix apaisante et calme fit sursauter le garçon et le professeur Dumbledore entra avec méfiance, et posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante de Harry. Le simple contact avec le vieux sorcier sembla calmer et aider Harry à gérer la situation. Il s'avança et expira maladroitement, alors qu'il acquiesçait.

Remus était perdu.

« Quelle vision ? »

La voix de Dumbledore contenait une tristesse plus vaste qu'un océan alors qu'il expliquait, son bras ne quittant pas les épaules de Harry. Le garçon se pencha un peu vers ce contact.

« Harry a un lien avec Voldemort. Il peut voir ce que Voldemort fait par moment, dans des intervalles de temps apparemment aléatoires. Je... J'avais espéré que Harry n'ait pas à assister à une vision si tôt. »

Remus pâlit, son cœur s'arrêta de battre devant l'horreur pure de ce que cela impliquait. Quelques secondes étaient accordées à Harry durant lesquelles il pouvait voir à nouveau, mais pour ne voir que méchanceté et atrocités. Harry se rappellerait de ce qu'il avait perdu, et ne pourrait jamais profiter de ce court moment de répit en dehors de son monde obscur parce que l'horreur l'envahissait.

Qui pourrait supporter une chose pareille ?

« Il…Il a trouvé Karkaroff. Il l'a simplement tué. » Dit Harry, de sa voix habituelle juste essoufflée et étouffée. Durant la brève pause on entendait juste son souffle irrégulier. Remus fit mine de parler, mais Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la tête. En effet, bientôt Harry parla de nouveau.

« J'ai pu tout voir…les moindres détails. J'ai à nouveau vu les couleurs… et la lumière… et tout ce que je désirais… mais… plus maintenant. J'étais obligé de regarder seulement ce qu'il voulait. J'ai vu… tout. Tout ce qu'il a fait à Karkaroff, je l'ai vu. Je le déteste ! »

Harry dit ces mots avec une voix si basse et menaçante que Remus frissonna. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Tu en as le droit, Harry. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à subir cela. Je m'excuse, mon garçon. »

Harry serra simplement les dents. Il n'était pas certain de ne pas être furieux contre Dumbledore pour ça. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été chez les Dursley, peut-être que s'il avait eu quelqu'un avec lui, il ne serait pas aveugle aujourd'hui, et son souhait le plus cher ne serait pas exaucé dans sa forme la plus horrible. Bon sang, même si Rogue avait été son tuteur, il n'aurait probablement pas fini aveugle. Dérangé et à Serpentard, peut-être, mais pas aveugle, avec seulement les yeux de Voldemort comme fenêtre sur le monde.

« Celui qui contrôle ma vie doit bien rire en ce moment. » Harry haussa les épaules sous la main de Dumbledore et soupira. Son expression sévère ne quitta pas ses traits, et Remus se senti mal.

« Harry, tu contrôles ta propre vie. » Dit Dumbledore « Parce que tu contrôles le moyen de vivre chaque évènement. C'est à toi de décider de laisser ce terrible événement de ta vie te briser ou de te battre et le dépasser. »

Il y eu une longue pause, et Remus vit que le jeune Gryffondor retournait les mots de Dumbledore dans sa tête. Il attrapa le bras de Remus avec une telle force que le professeur fut surpris. Pour un garçon menu, frêle et fragile, Harry avait beaucoup de force.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien m'apporter ? » dit-il avec réluctance et mélancolie.

Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance, et tapota gentiment le dos de Harry.

« Et bien, personne ne pourra rire davantage. »

Cela éclaira le visage de Harry, et son air dur disparu pour être remplacé par une expression de détermination et une étincelle dans ces yeux immobiles fit que Remus adora Dumbledore. Il était vraiment le plus grand des sorciers.

Rogue marchait devant la cheminée de sa chambre et laissa tomber le masque blanc des Mangemorts sans y faire attention, heureux de l'entendre sur les pierres de la cheminée. Ensuite il débarrassa ses épaules de la lourde cagoule noire avec un haussement dégoûté et fatigué des épaules. Puis il retourna vers la cheminée et lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

« Dumbledore. »

La tête du vieux sorcier apparut presque immédiatement.

« Severus, vous êtes là. Entrez, s'il vous plait. »

Dès que ce fut possible Rogue avança et déclara d'une voix sinistre ce qui, pensait-il, surprendrait le directeur.

« Igor Karkaroff a été trouvé et tué. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Oui, je suis au courant de cela. »

Snape fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. Il oublia même d'être en colère.

« Et de quelle façon exactement avez-vous été averti de cela, Albus ? »

Dumbledore sembla content de posséder un renseignement qui avait impressionné Rogue, malgré le fait que le Maître des Potions ne montre rarement qu'il était surpris. Il soupira.

« Harry me l'a dit. »

« Potter !? » La colère oubliée commença facilement à être attisée par son irritation constante d'entendre le nom du garçon. Dumbledore leva une main, alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient un peu plus, et Rogue s'arrêta, son esprit rapide établissant déjà des conclusions.

« Il a eu une vision de quelque sorte, le rendant capable de voir par les yeux de Voldemort. Voila comment je le sais. »

Le visage de Rogue était inexpressif, mais ses yeux étaient inhabituellement vifs alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce nouvel élément. D'une voix moins énervée et plus contemplative, il commenta:

« Cela peut être une bonne chose. Voldemort ne le sait pas. Cela pourrait même être une preuve de ma fidélité envers lui. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Severus, tu passes à côté de la chose la plus importante."

Rogue fit claquer sa langue.

« Je ne passes pas du tout à côté, Albus. Je sais qu'il y a une autre raison de couver ce pauvre Harry Potter et ses prédictions intéressantes. » Dit Rogue d'une voix traînante, mais sans son ironie habituelle, et il ne soutint pas le regard du Directeur comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de Harry Potter.

Dumbledore secoua la tête et se mit un bonbon au citron dans la bouche. Rogue fronça ses sourcils et se frotta la base du nez.

« Est-ce que le garçon est tombé dans un état autiste, s'est recroquevillé dans sa carapace ou autre chose ? » demanda-t-il avec irritation, priant sa chance de faire en sorte que Harry ne soit pas devenu un légume.

« Au contraire, je pense qu'il a une force suffisante qui rivalise la tienne. »Dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire triste. Rogue leva un sourcil et sourit d'un air narquois.

« Vous voulez dire la colère ? »

La question fut sans réponse, et Rogue n'en dit pas plus.

Ça allait bientôt être l'anniversaire de Harry, mais ces derniers temps le jeune Gryffondor ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, et ne pensait pas particulièrement à des fêtes et à d'autres moments joyeux. Harry voulait tout d'abord comprendre comment Hermione se sentait et ce qui la motivait : un désir profond et intense de se prouver à soi-même et aux autres que l'on ne leur est pas inférieur, mais par moment supérieur. _Personne ne rira. _Les mots de Dumbledore avaient réussi là où Remus et Rogue avaient échoué : ils avaient donné une mission à Harry, un but qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin et tout faire pour l'atteindre.

Non pas que ce désir brûlant ne facilite les choses.

Durant les séances avec Rogue, Harry se débrouillait admirablement pour entendre et éviter les deux balles en caoutchouc que le Maître de Potions lui lançait. Il ne les évitait cependant pas complètement quand la numéro trois entrait en jeu. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à calculer comment garder la trace des trois sons presque identiques, ce qui le frustrait encore plus que cela frustrait Rogue, qui attendait maintenant du garçon bien plus qu'avant.

« Vraiment Potter, n'importe qui pourrait croire que vous êtes complètement sourd. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, vous ne pouvait pas vous focaliser sur trois objets à la fois ? Normalement le cerveau humain peut en saisir sept simultanément ! »

Harry serrait les dents, essuyait sa sueur et simplement essayait encore et encore et encore, mais même lorsqu'il essayait plus fort il échouait quand même, ce qui causait davantage de remarques sarcastiques venant du Maître de Potion.

Et il n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa baguette. Il fantasmait durant ses moments en solitaire à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. D'une part, il ne voulait plus longer les murs pour aller quelque part. Il voulait utiliser une variante du sort « guide-moi » pour en rester éloigner, comme ses homologues moldus qui utilisaient leurs cannes pour marcher. Il voulait même ne pas avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit pour éviter les obstacles physiques. A la place il voulait se protéger contre ça et ensuite il jetterait des sorts à ses agresseurs (entendant toujours la voix de Severus Rogue dans son esprit) vers l'enfer et retour.

Mais pour récupérer sa baguette, il devait esquiver ces trois balles pendant les deux heures complètes dans cette salle de classe infernale avec Severus Rogue. Il grommela son extrême frustration et donna un coup de pied là où il savait maintenant qu'il y avait une armure et y pris du plaisir alors qu'un bruit fort retentissait. Lorsque le _clang_ subsista, il la frappa encore et encore, et imagina que c'était Rogue et qu'il était sans défense, demandant pitié. Ah.

« Harry ? Une leçon particulièrement mauvaise ? »

A la voix de Remus Lupin, Harry arrêta. Il se sentait toujours un peu honteux de montrer l'étendue complète de ses sentiments agressifs devant l'homme calme et plaisant, parce que s'il faisait simplement une comparaison, Lupin avait beaucoup de choses pesant sur ses épaules. Bien sur il avait sa vue, et l'obstacle de la lycanthropie était seulement une fois par mois, mais c'était plus qu'un état - c'était une honte sociale, quelque chose qui vous privait de tout si les gens le savaient. Dans ce cas, le pire qu'il pouvait avoir était la pitié des autres gens - cela il pouvait bien sur l'empêcher en disant que ce n'était rien mais la pitié……éventuellement.

« Je ne vois simplement pas comment faire ça. Peu importe combien j'essaye, je ne peux simplement pas toutes les esquiver. Et Rogue n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne pourra pas me rendra ma baguette tant que je ne réussirai pas les éviter toutes les trois. Je veux dire, je fais des progrès. C'était infernal de réussir avec deux en même temps, et il ne m'a même pas félicité pour ça. Je me demande s'il peut faire ce qu'il me demande de faire ! » Harry souffla après sa tirade et dégluti, passa une main dans ses cheveux, sentant la texture douce et sauvage. Ces derniers temps il aimait cette texture, c'était fascinant, du pelage ou du plumage d'animaux à la forte rudesse de la pierre qu'il y avait sur certains murs de Poudlard. Le monde de Harry était encore rempli d'images, mais quelques-unes était tactiles, avec des détails plus précis et des textures spectaculaires. Le désert qu'il sentait une semaine auparavant commençait jour après jour à devenir une petite oasis. Et il était certain que cela s'améliorerait dès qu'il pourrait faire plus de déplacements que le trajet de sa chambre à la salle de classe et retour, et dans sa chambre, où il savait où tout se trouvait.

Il avait besoin de sa stupide baguette, voila de quoi il avait besoin. Pas d'éviter des balles stupides.

Remus pensa à cela et souri.

« Allons marcher ensemble. » Dit-il et il mit délicatement la main de Harry dans le creux de son coude. Harry hésita.

« Rogue sera furieux s'il découvre que tu me guides quelque part. »

Remus eu un petit sourire narquois, donc Harry pu l'entendre et su quelle expression il avait.

« Je m'occuperai de Severus, cette fois, si besoin est. Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire pendant que nous marchons. »

Harry hocha la tête et se sentit moins crispé que d'habitude, quand après une leçon il était obligé de trouver le chemin du retour en comptant le nombre d'escalier pour revenir à sa chambre. La voix légère et calme de Remus le détendait, faisant un contraste net avec la voix cassante qui l'entraînait.

« Quand on avait à peu près ton âge, Lily a découvert ma lycanthropie, ou plutôt l'a suspectée, parce qu'elle était toujours douée résoudre des énigmes, et elle m'a observé pour vérifier avant de se confronter à moi. Malgré mon souhait de ne pas le dire au reste des Maraudeurs, elle l'a fait, commençant par James dont, elle me l'a dit plus tard, elle était certaine qu'il ne pourrait pas me rejeter. Ta mère était aussi douée pour juger les caractères autant que pour étudier. » Remus eut un large sourire à ce souvenir. Harry sourit, sentant le positivisme les entourer, Remus et lui.

« Les gens parlent rarement de Maman. » Émit-il en guise de remerciement. Remus continua.

« Lily trouva le moyen qui pouvait m'aider et grâce auquel je ne serai plus seul quand le loup prenait le dessus. Elle s'est débrouillée pour nous obtenir un livre sur les animagi. »

Harry était stupéfait.

« C'était l'idée de Maman ? Était-elle, elle aussi, un animagus ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, mais Lily voulait devenir une Langue-de-Plomb, et peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas révéler son statut à cause de ça, si elle l'était bien sûr. Elle était toujours là quand James, Sirius et Peter s'entraînaient, mais elle ne s'entraînait jamais avec eux. En bref, il y a cette soirée dont je me souviens particulièrement bien, je me suis réveillé parce que James descendait dans la Salle Commune et frappait les canapés de frustration. Tu vois, il n'avait pas pu transformer autre chose que sa queue et ses bois malgré tous ses efforts. La transformation ne pouvait simplement pas se terminer. C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius imagina le nom 'Cornedrue' pour lui. »

Harry eu un petit rire, vraiment intéressé. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une histoire où son père n'était pas parfait partout, et curieusement il trouvait qu'il aimait cette version plus humaine de son père bien plus que celle qui le plaçait sur un piédestal.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? »

« Lily est descendue et lui a offert une tasse de chocolat chaud, ton père a toujours eu un faible pour ça. Et quand il fut calmé, et qu'il lui dit combien il avait essayé et n'avait pas bien réussi, elle lui a simplement dit 'peut-être que tu forces trop'. »

Harry soupira, ses épaules s'abaissèrent légèrement.

« Et après 20 minutes il est devenu un cerf ? »

Rémus ri, et tapota la main de Harry.

« Oh mon Dieu non. Il lui a fallu deux mois pour se relaxer, se calmer et laisser ses sens le guider vers sa forme animagus. Mais il l'a fait. » Remus ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« Comme tu le feras. »

**À suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide **

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Bêta traductrice : **Chaola

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Flick Flack

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **8; **Traduit : **16,18; **En cours : **13,17,19,20,21,22

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01** , _

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

**(1)**Toujours sans nouvelle de **Titinette **( si tu ne voulais pas aidé à traduire faut le dire au lieu de laisser cette situation tel quel! ou j'attends depuis plusieurs mois ton chapitre (1er chapitre de plus) j'ai essayé de te contacter mais l'adresse que tu m'as donné, ne fonctionne pas ( retour de mail)!

**_Sayu, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Arieh, Ailes de nuit :_**Contactez moi le plus rapidement possible

**Ykarhu : **l'adresse que tu a donné, ne sait pas affiché ! donc impossible de te contacter, va directement dans notre profile et contacte nous avec notre adresse mail

**(2) **au rythme des chose en ce qui concerne l'arc des sacrifice, nous sommes au début du troisième tomes, pour le 2, nous attendons le chapitre de **Titinette, Lilith Lliane myrddin, Arieh et la rose de minuit**pour que le Tome 2 soit définitivement fini, maintenant tout est dans les mains des 2 correctrices (en passant mes demoiselles, il me faudrait des chap!

**(3)**Après réflexions, et comme le projet n'avance plus, car tout le monde s'en va de cette histoire, nous allons tenté de finir le 3ème Tome et le 4ème, qui contient qu'un chapitre. Après **nous arrêterons, **donc si quelqu'un est intéressé par ce projet ( en traduction) qui commence de suite, ça lui fera de l'avance tant qu'on mettre les chap avant!

**&**

Voilà c'est tout

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**Chapitre 8**

« Arrêtez donc de bouder Potter, et mettez plutôt cette énergie pour combler vos efforts insuffisants, » grogna Snape, faisant tourner son cerveau à toute allure afin de trouver un moyen de facilité quelque peu la tâche au garçon. Malgré le fait qu'il détestait rendre quoique ce soit plus facile pour Harry Potter, il était parfaitement conscient que ce qu'il demandait à l'adolescent était bien loin d'être simple. Il était même plutôt surpris de voir que le garçon était parvenu aussi vite à éviter deux balles en caoutchouc.

Mais le temps passait vite. Il devait rendre sa baguette au garçon d'ici la fin de la semaine, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui même. Mais maintenant qu'il avait dit à Potter qu'il ne la récupèrerait pas avant d'avoir au moins réussit à éviter trois balles- - Ce qui, selon Snape, prouverait largement que le garçon aurait pris conscience qu'en se servant en cas de besoin de ses quatre autres sens, il avait la capacité de ne pas rester figé, comme ça aurait pu en être le cas. Harry gémit, puis prit deux ou trois bonnes bouffées d'air, marmonnant intérieurement 'Laisse tes sens te guider… relaxe…et merde. Allez, bon sang, relaxe-toi'

Snape hocha la tête d'un signe appréciateur, puis fit claquer sa langue, chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire durant les entraînements pour attirer l'attention de Harry.

« Bien, Potter, si vous avez fini de vous réprimander tout seul, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir prêter attention à ce que je vais vous dire. Je ne vais pas vous envoyer de balles pendant quelques secondes. Restez simplement où vous êtes et écoutez chacune des trois balles. Ou serait-ce trop vous demander? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante afin de s'assurer que l'entêtement du garçon se mettrait en marche et l'aiderait ainsi à mieux se concentrer. La détermination dans sa façon de serrer les dents eut suffisamment de satisfaire le maître des potions.

« Très bien, écoutez donc. » Dit-il, puis il commença à lancer les balles d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce les faisant sonner dans le silence, permettant ainsi au garçon de bien s'imprégner du son, tout en lui permettant également d'évacuer les quelques craintes dont le loup-garou lui avait fait part. Bien évidemment, il n'admettra jamais à Lupin qu'il avait pris son conseil au sérieux…

Harry écoutait le son que faisaient les trois balles, des trois presque identiques, il entendait à présent une différence quelque peu subtile dans leur façon de sonner, puis il se représenta mentalement leurs trajectoires partant de la main de Snape pour y revenir quelques instant plus tard, tout en respirant d'une manière régulière et se relaxant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Quatre jours après sa promenade avec Remus, il avait accompli de sensible progrès, réussissant à éviter la troisième balle une fois ou deux.

Lorsqu'une balle arrivait sur lui comme il pouvait l'entendre et le sentir, Harry faisait un pas de côté, se baissant instinctivement pour laisser le bruit de la seconde le frôler, puis il se tournait à gauche pour éviter la troisième, sautant encore vers l'avant pour échapper au retour de l'une…

… Il fallut près de cinq minutes à Potter pour qu'il réalise qu'il y était finalement parvenu. C'était dans de rare moment comme celui-ci que Snape avait envie de sauter et de faire la danse de la victoire et crier 'Oui!'. Telle était sa satisfaction face à la fluidité et aux instincts de Potter maintenant que le garçon avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre lorsqu'il avait recommencé à lancer les balles sur lui.

Cette saleté de loup-garou avait raison!

Les cris de joie de Harry ramena le maître des potions à un niveau de prudence pour ce qui concernait son approbation, puis il fit disparaître les balles attendant patiemment une minute que les singeries de Potter se finissent tandis que celui-ci réalisait qu'il avait vaincu une des étapes les plus difficiles qu'il n'ait jamais eu à vaincre dans son entraînement.

« Avez-vous fini vous acclamations, Potter? »

Le garçon tourna la tête en direction du grand homme sombre, il sourit tandis qu'il se rapprochait, suivant la voix du maître des potions, il tendit la main comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Snape arqua un sourcil. Il savait qu'il désirait sa baguette, mais il était encore un peu retissant pour la rendre au garçon. Ce n'est pas qu'il appréciait particulièrement la lui confisquer, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir si Harry serait capable de gérer la magie à pleine puissance comme il en était avant. Snape était le genre d'homme à toujours vérifier par deux fois.

Il grommela en voyant la tête de Harry puis dit lâchement au garçon dont le sourire s'évanouissait rapidement:

« Essayeriez-vous d'attraper quelque chose en particulier, peut-être? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée et contenue:

« Ma baguette, Snape. Je la veux. J'ai esquivé les balles; J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé jusqu'à maintenant. A présent, je veux que vous me rendiez ma baguette. »

« Quand est-il du 'Professeur' Snape? Pensez-vous pouvoir obtenir ce que vous désirez avec autant d'impolitesse? » Dit Snape d'une voix traînante puis tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, il s'approcha de Harry d'un peu plus près. Le fait qu'il ait pris conscience que Snape ne lui rendrait peut-être pas sa baguette après avoir fait tant d'efforts lui saisit le cœur telle la main froide d'un spectre.

Il prit une profonde respiration, ses yeux s'assombrirent d'une rage contenue, puis de la même voix qu'il utilisait en classe lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus suffire de dire à Snape de se la fermer et qu'il n'avait que faire qu'on lui retire des points, il dit:

« S'il vous plait, _Professeur _Snape, je voudrais que vous me rendiez ma baguette. »

Snape sourit d'un amusement visible. Le test était parfaitement planifié dans sa tête et il était déjà lancé.

« Non. » Ronronna-t-il, d'une voix presque joueuse. Harry serra les poings.

« Vous aviez promis. »

« Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir promis quoique ce soit. » Snape regarda le garçon avec intérêt, se demandant de quelle manière le jeune Gryffondor allait le persuader de lui rendre quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à posséder.

« Vous vous devez de me la rendre. » Les yeux immobiles de Harry fixaient la poitrine du maître des potions, brillants d'une lueur indiquant non seulement l'élaboration d'un plan mais également d'une colère bouillonnante. Snape se tenait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés et tapotait des doigts le bras opposé.

« Il n'y a rien que je ne sois obligé de faire pour vous, Potter »

« Oh mais si, _Professeur _Snape. Vous vous devez vraiment de me rendre ma baguette… » Sourit Harry de la manière d'un serpent, ses yeux verts étaient semblables à ceux d'un cobra, perdant leur capacité hypnotique seulement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se fixer sur la proie.

Snape sourit intérieurement.

« Voudriez-vous avoir la bonté de m-- »

Il remarqua, mais trop tard, que Harry s'était soudainement avancé très près de lui sans avoir fait le moindre bruit. Les mains du garçon se faufilèrent vers la main qui tapotait son autre bras, et d'un mouvement vif comme l'éclair il attrapa l'étui situé dans la manche de Snape--

-- et la baguette du maître des potions fut aux mains de Harry.

Harry sourit intérieurement, il pencha la tête tandis qu'il bondissait en arrière, pointant Snape avec la baguette et le saucissonna de la tête aux pieds avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de s'écarter. Tout le processus ne prit pas plus de cinq secondes.

Snape était d'une colère monstre mais en même tant se réjouissait énormément, il n'entendit qu'à peine les paroles de Harry, perdu dans sa réflexion au vu de ce que Harry était devenu, quelque un d'accompli, et tout cela lui réchauffait son cœur habituellement froid-- ou peut-être était-ce cette rage brûlante qui le consumait de se faire traiter ainsi par un élève.

« … Voyez-vous ce que je veux dire maintenant, _Professeur_ Snape? » Harry prononçait ses mots d'une voix tout aussi traînant que celle de Snape.

Snape serra les dents et grogna plus pour la satisfaction de Harry que pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Vous êtes particulièrement chanceux, même pour un Gryffondor, que ce soit l'été, Potter, où votre maison n'aurait pas décollé de la dernière place pendant les prochaines décennies en vue des points que je vous aurais retirés. Il est si méprisable de s'attaquer à un professeur ! Vous avez poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin! » Cria-t-il à Harry, sentant bel et bien que sa voix ne s'accordait pas à la véritable expression de son visage. Harry était presque renfrogné une fois ses paroles finies, mettant également fin aux hurlements de Snape tout aussi brusquement que ça n'avait commencé, puis il dit de sa voix pragmatique:

« Et vous trouverez votre baguette sur votre lit dans votre chambre, bien entendu. Quel imbécile vous faites de pensez que je la gardais sur moi. Maintenant, relâchez-moi ou je vous mettrais en détention en dépit des vacances d'été. »

**§§§§§§**

Harry découvrit qu'il tenait bien plus à sa baguette qu'à son balai, et pourtant il vénérait toujours son balai. Mais sa baguette lui procurait ce qu'il avait bien peur de ne jamais retrouver.

Sa liberté.

Elle représentait bien plus qu'un bâton à tenir entre ses mains, elle le menait en effet à différents endroits, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas compter les marches d'escaliers, de ne pas faire attention aux moindres détails, aux bruits, et d'apprécier les changements subtils dans l'air sans craindre d'aller s'aplatir dans un mur. Il se sentait comme protégé-- sa victoire sur Snape l'avait rendu bien plus confiant que le fait qu'il ait réussit à éviter les trois balles. Il était tellement heureux d'être parvenu à un tel niveau inattendu qu'il n'était plus sûr de détester encore le sale bâtard grincheux-- bien sûr il ne pouvait s'attendre à rien d'autre que réprimandes et impolitesses de sa part, mais il l'avait entraîné après tout. Il l'avait poussé à aller toujours plus loin encore et encore et bien au-delà de ce qu'il pensait être ses limites. Et en effet, Harry se rappelait de lorsqu'il était vraiment sur le point de se briser en morceaux et de se perdre à jamais, n'était-ce donc pas cet homme qui l'avait ramassé et essayé de le soutenir, même de manière aussi brutale et maladroite?

Harry sourit intérieurement. C'était avec ce sourire que Minerva McGonagall vit entrer Harry dans le bureau de Dumbledore, d'un pas assuré et (merlin soit loué) sûr de lui comme il ne l'a jamais été. La directrice de Gryffondor se permit de poser son regard sur la main droite de Harry, la main qui tenait la baguette, qui était toujours bandée avec sans aucun doute un fin tissu cicatriciel en dessous. Elle s'émerveilla face à la force dont faisait preuve le garçon. Et en même temps elle se sentait si honteuse que ses yeux étaient rouges et que son cœur avait brûlé jusqu'à maintenant de chagrin et de désespoir.

« Bonjour, Harry. » Dit-elle d'une manière tendue et Harry tourna légèrement sa tête penchée vers elle. Ses yeux semblaient éteints mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi brillants et charmeurs. Elle remarqua que le garçon était plus mince, d'une carrure bien plus développée que ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle puisse devenir, et il avait quelque peu grandi-- ou peut-être parce qu'il se tenait un peu plus droit. Son visage était empreint de tension et de douleur et toutes ses émotions façonnaient son âme en un chef d'œuvre, comme le ferait un marteau et une enclume sur du métal.

Elle en était soufflée.

Harry lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête tout en abaissant sa baguette.

« Professeur McGonagall. Enchanté. »

Dumbledore était fier, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'allait donner cette année. Il dit d'un ton joyeux, les yeux scintillant:

« Harry, Professeur McGonagall est rentrée un peu plus tôt que prévu à Poudlard-- Elle t'aidera dans l'apprentissage scolaire et dans l'écriture afin que tu puisses suivre en classe. Bien que le professeur Flitwick soit ton professeur de sortilèges, je pense vraiment que tu t'amuseras plus avec Minerva. »

Dumbledore fit signe à McGonagall qui s'éclaircit la voix et ramassa quelques lettres.

« Nous commencerons très bientôt, Harry, sur comment lire des lettres et des livres, d'ailleurs pas plus tard que maintenant, car d'après ce que je peux constater, vous avez du courrier, de M. Weasley et de Mlle Granger.

Harry blanchit, toute couleur le quitta. Il avait oublié ses amis ainsi que le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa nouvelle condition et de sa situation quelque peu délicate. Qu'était-il supposé faire, qu'était-il supposé dire? Ron le traiterait-il comme un invalide, Hermione éclaterait-elle en sanglots? Le regarderont-ils comme quelque un de dangereux ou de faible, oublieront-ils Harry et le traiteront comme quelque un d'autre?

Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et lui toucha de nouveau l'épaule. Encore un fois cet effet de douceur aida Harry à se ressaisir.

« Pour l'instant, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ne savent rien d'autre que le fait que tu résides à Poudlard au lieu d'être dans le Survey. J'ai pensé que c'était à toi de choisir de leur dire ainsi que la manière dont tu t'y prendras. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre se déplaça. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il dit doucement:

« Je… ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi leur dire… et de ce qui… en découlera. »

Dumbledore acquiesça pour lui-même et réfléchit pendant un moment. Puis il sourit.

Il me semble que ton anniversaire soit dans une semaine ou deux. Ça ne laisse le temps que pour une petite fête. Bien sûr, le professeur McGonagall t'aidera à entretenir tes correspondances jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le faire par toi-même. Il te reviendra donc le choix de le leur dire le jour de ton anniversaire ou avant cela. »

**§§§§§§**

« Que dois-je faire, Remus? Je veux dire, je… détesterais entendre de la pitié dans leur voix. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me pleurent comme si j'étais mort, et je sais qu'ils le feront. » Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, sans prêter quelconque attention, comme s'il voyait-- il connaissait ses appartements tellement bien à présent qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se concentrer sur là où son subconscient allait guider son corps.

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour éviter leurs premières réactions, Harry. Ils seront tristes, et ils ressentiront de la colère tout comme tu l'as ressenti, mais ils s'apercevront que ce n'est pas la fin du monde, exactement comme tu l'as fait. » Dit Remus, tremblant au fond de lui en pensant à Sirius. Il se demanda si Harry avait déjà pensé à son parrain en cavale et à sa réaction face à quiconque aurait l'idée de blesser Harry.

« Je suppose…, » Harry déglutit et prit une profonde respiration tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau et s'y assit. Il sortit un bout de parchemin et toucha l'intégralité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que c'était lisse puis il ouvrit la page. Il sortit sa baguette et agita élégamment sa baguette au-dessus de celle-ci.

« _Scribulus. _» Ordonna-t-il puis il commença à dicter tandis que l'encre s'infiltrait dans le papier pour venir former des mots à la surface:

« Cher Ron,

Je ne t'ai pas répondu immédiatement parce que je devais d'abord penser à ce que j'allais te dire, et comment j'allais le faire. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles et une mauvaise. Je vais commencer avec la mauvaise. Mais je te supplie de finir cette lettre pour connaître les bonnes nouvelles, d'accord?

Tu auras certainement remarqué que cette lettre n'est pas de mon écriture. C'est parce je la dicte grâce à un sort que McGonagall m'a appris. Il m'est impossible de tout expliquer de façon moins brusque, alors mieux vaut ne pas tourner autour du pot: je suis aveugle, Ron. Je ne te dirai pas comment je le suis devenu, donc pas besoin de me le demander, mais je suis bel et bien aveugle. C'était la mauvaise nouvelle.

Maintenant, la bonne nouvelle: Je n'aurai plus à retourner chez les Dursley. Je reçois déjà beaucoup d'aide de la part de tous -- même de Snape! Tu ne me croiras pas mais, aussi désagréable qu'il puisse être, saches qu'il est celui qui m'a entraîné à me déplacer comme je le désire et à faire attention à tout ce qui m'entoure. Dumbledore non plus ne m'a jamais laissé perdre espoir et McGonagall m'enseigne en ce moment ce que je dois faire pour suivre en classe, et crois-moi c'est de la rigolade en comparaison avec les cours de Snape.

Tiens, encore une autre bonne nouvelle: notre professeur de DCFM sera le professeur Lupin! Il était ici avec moi depuis le début et il restera aussi enseigner cette année. Je l'entends même déglutir et renifler au moment même où je suis en train de dicter cela. Je parie qu'il s'en trouve touché à présent? » Harry eut un sourire doux et chaleureux tandis qu'il faisait une pause afin de mieux entendre Remus, qui en effet faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses émotions le submerger, pendant que Harry composait sa lettre. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait était de la fierté, du chagrin, de la colère ou tout simplement les trois à la fois. Harry poursuivit.

« Une meilleure nouvelle encore: Je vais avoir une vrai fête d'anniversaire ici même à Poudlard et vous êtes tous invités. Dumbledore l'aurait fait autrement. Vous me manquez tous également . S'il te plait viens et ne sois pas triste pour moi. Je ne le suis pas.

À bientôt,

Harry »

Harry annula le sort de l'encre qui écrit, fit un double de la lettre et les plia. Il adressa la première à Ron et l'autre à Hermione. Il déglutit et soupira, tout en disant:

« Hedwige me manque, Remus. Tu penses qu'ils l'ont envoyée en même temps que leurs lettres? » Demanda-t-il, pas encore tout à fait content de ne pas avoir reçu celles-ci en mains propres.

« Elle est dans la volière, attendant d'être appelée. » Remus eut un sourire doux tandis qu'il voyait l'expression du visage de Harry s'illuminer. Celui-ci se leva et pointa sa baguette vers la porte en prononçant: « _Directa Volière._ »

Remus sourit intérieurement, il se trouvait maintenant seul dans la chambre de Harry. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. Il trouvait que dans cette chambre il y avait comme un mélange de paix et de douleur et il se promit de tout faire pour aider le fils de son ami dans son combat.

Il espérait juste qu'à la fin il ne resterait plus que de la paix.

**À suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide **

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Bêta traductrice : **Chaola

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Lys

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **7; **Traduit : **11,13 à 16,18; **En cours : **12,13,17,19, 20,21,22

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01** , _

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 9**

« Bonjour Harry. Tu a l'air légèrement rouge. » Madame Pomfresh salua le garçon qui entrait silencieusement dans l'infirmerie, alors qu'un sort d'orientation guidait sa main qui tenait la baguette comme un chien d'aveugle guidait un moldu. Harry était en effet en sueur, quelques uns de ses cheveux noirs et indisciplinés étaient humides contre son front, et il s'était rapidement renfrogné.

« Je viens juste de finir de faire de la gymnastique selon professeur Rogue.» dit-il de manière presque désinvolte, mais ces derniers temps il y avait intonations caustiques derrière l'amabilité de sa voix. Madame Pomfresh fut vexée, elle n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé la façon dont le Maître des Potions s'y prenait avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, et approcha.

« Et bien si jamais tu ressens la moindre gène, viens me le dire et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour qu'il ralentisse. » Dit-elle comme une mère inquiète. Harry eu un grand sourire simplement à cause du ton affectueux, attachant et maternel qu'avait la voix de l'infirmière.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, je n'hésiterai pas. » dit-il, riant en lui-même à l'image du Maître des Potions et de la matrone furieux et hargneux s'échangeant des insultes sur son entraînement.

Pompom attendit que Harry mette sa baguette dans sa poche et tende son bras bandé. Elle commença gentiment à dérouler le bandage, une procédure qui jusqu'à maintenant se faisait dans le silence complet avec des souffles tremblants. Aujourd'hui était une nouvelle étape dans l'observation. Elle remarqua qu'Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait ses manipulations, et vit combien sa peau le picotait, était sensible et sur le qui vive au moindre contact. Elle se mordit les lèvres comme elle le faisait toujours lorsque la dernière couche de bandage fut enlevée.

La main et l'avant-bras de Harry étaient terriblement couverts de cicatrices qui semblaient former des lignes ondulées irrégulières sur la peau du garçon. Elles étaient encore rouges et irritées, mais en bonne voie de guérison grâce aux charmes qu'elle leur jetait. Elle souhaitait seulement pouvoir effacer les cicatrices. Pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas les cacher avec des sorts de glamour, mais c'était différent lorsque les marques avaient vraiment disparu.

« Puis-je toucher ? »

La voix calme de Harry la fit sursauter. Il n'avait jamais auparavant utilisé une voix basse et profonde comme celle-là. C'était la voix d'un Harry différent, plus blessé, moins frivole, plus fort, plus mature, … ou peut-être qu'elle était juste tendue.

« Eh, de quoi parles-tu, mon chéri ? »

« Mon bras. Est-ce que je peux toucher les marques ? » Répéta Harry, sa voix n'était jamais montée plus haut qu'un octave et cela fit frissonner Madame Pomfresh sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit-elle et elle retira ses mains alors que les doigts de Harry, lentement et doucement, tapotaient et touchaient autour de la zone. Elle regarda attentivement son expression. Ses yeux étaient partis moyennement loin, immobiles, mais ils étaient le reflet profond d'émotions tumultueuses qu'elle voyait sur son visage si jeune. C'était comme si la scène se rejouait dans l'esprit de Harry…

… _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette fumée !? Sale bon à rien, que vas-tu ruiner maintenant ? »..._

… _« Tu aimes brûler des choses hein ? Je vais te montrer une brûlure ! » « Oncle non ! »_

… _« Tu oses lever la main sur moi pour m'en empêcher !? »…_

… _« NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA ! »… _

Harry se secoua avec un petit souffle, et cligna plusieurs fois les paupières pour faire diminuer la sensation irritante dans ses yeux. Comme pour la tempête autour de son cœur, il verrait comment traiter avec ça plus tard.

« Harry, mon chéri ? » La voix préoccupée de Pompom fit que Harry prit une respiration profonde et balaya l'expression, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'il avait prise pendant qu'il expirait. Il retira sa main de sur son avant-bras, et sourit légèrement. Ou du moins il pensa qu'il souriait.

« Je vais bien, Madame Pomfresh. Est-ce que vous le bander encore ? »

« Juste pour cette semaine, seulement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de danger d'infection, Harry. » Dit-elle gentiment et commença à enrouler un tissu léger autour de sa main et un peu plus haut.

Harry resta silencieux durant une bonne partie du moment, mais ensuite il senti que son cœur déborderait s'il ne posait pas de question à propos de ce qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait commencé à penser à autre chose que le fait qu'il était fichu parce qu'il était dorénavant aveugle.

« Qui m'a ramené à Poudlard ? »

Pompom leva à peine les yeux à ses mots.

« Et bien, le professeur Rogue l'a fait. Et il en était plutôt furieux. »

Si Harry fut surpris, il ne le montra d'abord pas.

« D'être venu me chercher ? »

« Oh non. D'avoir laissé ces moldus en vie, je pense que c'était ses mots. » Dit Pompom en enchantant les bandages pour qu'ils restent neufs et en place durant les prochains jours.

**§§§§§§**

Rogue faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements dans les cachots, perdu dans ses pensées. Essentiellement à propos d'Harry Potter. Il se creusait la tête dans le but de trouver un moyen pour que le garçon puisse se débrouiller en Potion. Des enchantements pouvaient l'aider à lire et à écrire mais la vue était importante en Potion : la couleur, la teinte, la surface qui pétillait, tout cela était jugé seulement par la vue.

Rogue regarda le fauteuil face à lui, puis prit un morceau de tissu et se banda les yeux, il resta là un moment, savourant une approximation légère de ce que Harry vivait.

Il découvrit qu'il détestait cela. Il arriva à marcher à pas lourds un moment et se cogna un genou avant d'atteindre le fauteuil et de s'asseoir. Penchant sa tête en arrière, ayant toujours les yeux bandés, il n'eut pas besoin d'aide pour se rappeler ce jour, celui qu'il avait sommairement décrit à Dumbledore…

… _« Vous allez avoir ce qui est à vous, Moldu. Doloro projectum ! » Grogna-t-il alors que Vernon commençait immédiatement à hurler lorsque toute la douleur qu'il avait infligé à sa jeune charge ce jour-là déferla soudainement en lui. La voix de Rogue siffla comme le bruit d'une hache qui tombe. Des sorts furent jetés à sa maigre femme et à son monstrueux fils, et la porte se ferma derrière eux avec un bang, les enfermant dedans. Il ligota le fils, de manière douloureuse. Il suspendit la femme la tête en bas au plafond. _

_Pour Vernon, il avait d'autres plans…_

_Il agita ses mains paresseusement alors que le corps de Vernon suivait la route que suivait le bout de sa baguette sans se soucier des obstacles occasionnels, comme les murs, les fenêtres, les portes où les meubles. L'homme se retrouva vite en sang. Il hurla et demanda grâce, et Rogue se délecta de ses gémissements, oubliant presque qu'il tenait un garçon gravement blessé et inconscient sur un bras. Il s'en souvint seulement lorsque Harry essaya de tousser et cracha même davantage de sang sur la manche du Maître des Potions. Rogue laissa Vernon s'écraser devant ses pieds et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il le mit un moment sous Doloris, et quand les hurlements faiblirent après qu'il diminua le sortilège, il parla._

_« Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer de vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce, Dursley, mais je reviendrais. Espérez que je oublie. » Dit-il d'une voix soyeuse au morceau de graisse devant lui et parti, laissant tous les sorts et maléfices qu'il avait jeté… _

Rogue enleva le bandeau de ses yeux avec un air très renfrogné. Il aurait du en faire plus. De toutes les atrocités que Severus Rogue avait vu, il bouillait quand même de colère devant la notion de maltraitance des enfants. Il sorti furieusement des cachots et parti vers Pré-au-Lard. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pensé à son problème, il avait quand même trouvé une solution.

**§§§§§§**

C'était l'anniversaire de Harry.

Ron marchait sur les terres de Poudlard avec raideur. Il avait eu quatre jours entiers pour digérer la lettre de Harry et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Hermione s'était organisée pour le rencontrer donc ils iraient voir Harry en même temps. Ron tournait en rond, se sentant comme s'il n'avait plus d'estomac. Il avait quitté sa mère qui pleurait encore, Ginny n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre et Fred et George étaient inhabituellement calmes dans la leur. Son père avait serré ses dents et avait lu et re-lu la lettre de Harry comme s'il pouvait en tirer davantage d'informations.

Ron n'avait pas besoin de plus d'information. Seulement deux sources de problèmes auraient pu infliger à Harry des dommages aussi graves : Voldemort et ces moldus chez lesquels il vivait. Les deux cas étaient terribles.

« Hé, Ron. » Hermione monta vers lui en courant. Il vit que ses yeux étaient fatigués et son visage marbré, comme si elle avait pleuré et avait essayé de le cacher. Se regardant l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, ils s'étreignirent.

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? » Demanda t'elle timidement. Ron secoua la tête.

« Non. On s'était mis d'accord pour aller le voir ensemble. »

« Comment crois-tu qu'il sera ? »

« Je sais pas. Probablement fou si Rogue l'a tourmenté au maximum. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore a laissé le con près de lui ? »

« Allons, Ron. Je suis sûre que le Directeur sait ce qu'il fait. Et surveille ton language, parce que tu ne dois rien dire de stupide à Harry. » Commença t'elle à le réprimander et termina en rembarrant son compagnon roux. Ils partirent vers l'entrée du château alors que Ron hochait pensivement la tête.

Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle et il se sentait vraiment nauséeux. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse de Ron ni d'Hermione, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir si ils allaient venir à sa fête d'anniversaire ou non. Il espérait et en même temps redoutait qu'ils le fassent. Remus sourit quand il s'assit à côté de lui sur le divan.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tout se passera bien. Tu verras. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis… Bon Dieu. Je préfèrerai aller essayer d'esquiver quatre balles avec Rogue lui-même plutôt que d'avoir cela qui m'explose à la figure… » Marmonna Harry, se tordant les doigts nouvellement agiles.

Remus eut un petit rire.

« Fait attention, Harry, ou ce cher Severus te prendra au mot. »

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et les pas traînants de nouveaux venus. Il se raidit et déglutit. Ils allaient pénétrer la salle dans quelques minutes maintenant… quelques minutes maintenant…

« Harry ! » La voix d'Hermione arriva à lui, et ses pas rapides montraient qu'elle courait pour le retrouver alors qu'il se levait. Il tendit les mains, et Hermione tomba dans ses bras et le serra. Harry ferma les yeux et sourit.

« Hé, Mione. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Je pense que j'ai entendu Ron entrer avec toi ? »

« Je suis là Harry. Que veux-tu dire en disant m'avoir entendu ? » La voix de Ron était un peu engourdie, mais cela n'alarma pas Harry. A la place il sourit, amusé.

« Je veux dire que je t'ai entendu entrer. Et tu marmonnais. »

« Tu as appris comment faire attention à ce qui t'entoure, hein Harry ? J'ai lu des choses dessus, et je me suis aussi renseignée sur plusieurs choses comme comment les moldus se débrouillaient avec…avec ce que tu as, et il y a aussi le Braille que tu peux apprendre… si jamais tu le souhaites… »

« Mione… » Dit Harry avec un sourire à la fois triste et heureux. Elle s'arrêta. « Tu parles trop. » Harry eut un petit sourire, et Ron pouffa à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Allons tous nous rasseoir, alors, et nous écouterons aussi un peu de musique. » Dit Remus, et Hermione et Ron rayonnèrent en voyant le professeur de DCFM le plus populaire être aussi là. Ils étaient donc si préoccupés à propos de Harry, qu'ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien d'autre. Remus eu un large sourire et après le salut habituel et l'assurance de Harry qu'il lui était d'un grand support, il agita sa baguette et une musique rapide et gai se fit entendre partout dans la salle. Puis il partit discrètement pour laisser le trio seul.

C'était presque le moment des cadeaux et des bonbons quand Ron éclata.

« Tu es vraiment aveugle Harry ou tu nous fais marcher ? »

Harry vacilla.

« Heu, Ron, tu vas bien ou tu as bu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du ? »

« Tu es trop sûr de toi. Tu n'es pas maladroit et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir des problèmes pour te déplacer. Outch ! » Jappa-t-il lorsque Hermione lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Remus sourit fièrement, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'énerver. Hermione tenta de réparer les choses.

« Excuse-le Harry, vraiment il… »

« Non, c'est bon Hermione. Il a raison. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour m'exercer, Ron. En fait j'y travaillais avec Rogue. »

De surprise Ron recracha son jus de citrouille.

« Tu es en train de me dire que Rogue t'a aidé à ne pas être un _invalide _? »

« RON ! »

Harry savait qu'il aurait du se sentir en colère. Il aurait du se sentir insulté. Mais à la place il avait envie de saisir Ron par les tempes et de l'embrasser sur chaque joue pour avoir été si politiquement incorrect. Il jeta donc sa tête en arrière et rit.

« Oui Ron, Rogue m'a aidé à ne pas être un invalide. Je n'apprends pas comment me débrouiller en classe, et demain je commencerai le duel, parce que Rogue est nerveux… » Harry se tu, pencha la tête sur le côté puis eu un petit rire, « et je crois qu'il arrive avec deux autres professeurs, si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Mec, tu es effrayant . » Murmura Ron alors qu'il voyait à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Lupin et Rogue approcher. Dumbledore portait un petit chapeau de forme conique en papier, et quand ils furent parvenu là où les trois étudiants étaient assis, il dit joyeusement :

« C'est le moment des cadeaux, je crois. Je ne manquerai pas cela. J'ai amené les objets appropriés pour les moments de fêtes, je crois. » Dit-il comme il tendait un petit chapeau de papier à l'ensemble des professeurs, puis à Ron et Hermione, et enfin en plaça un sur les cheveux en nid d'oiseau de Harry. Il eut un petit rire et le ferma sous son menton. Remus l'avait déjà fait, alors que MacGonagall et Rogue avaient un peu de réluctance à cette idée, et le firent seulement après que Dumbledore les ait regardé sérieusement. Et encore, celui de Rogue avait l'air misérable, perché sur la tête du Maître des Potions. Ron aurait vraiment désiré avoir une caméra, et Hermione était bouche bée.

« Fermez votre bouche, Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas un poisson. » Lui dit brusquement Rogue, et elle ferma sa bouche si vite que ses dents claquèrent.

Dumbledore se mit à l'aise et dit :

« Faisons apparaître les cadeaux, alors. Ce n'est pas une petite affaire d'avoir quinze ans. » Et il frappa ses mains.

Harry entendit le bruissement et le petit pop et il su qu'il y avait un certain nombre de boites devant lui. La voix de Dumbledore pépia à ses oreilles alors qu'une boite était pressée dans ses mains.

« Celui-là est de moi ! » Dit-il d'un air radieux, trop fier de lui. Harry sourit chaleureusement. C'était la première fois qu'il était assis à une table sur laquelle se trouvaient ses cadeaux comme Dudley… non, il ne voulait pas se souvenir des Dursley maintenant. Il ouvrit le papier, l'entendit se déchirer et ouvrit la boite, ses doigts longeant le coton dans lequel il trouva une sphère en verre ronde, à ce qui lui semblait. Il leva un sourcil, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait reçu du directeur de l'école.

« C'est une sphère notiem, quand tu seras submergé d'émotion, tu la prendras dans tes mains et elle t'aidera. » Dit doucement Dumbledore, et le cœur de Harry manqua un battement, la boule de cristal était soudainement devenue précieuse pour lui. Il la mit soigneusement de côté alors que Remus lançait nonchalamment sa boite vers Harry… et Harry l'attrapa presque par réflexe. Les épaules de Rogue semblèrent se relâcher, et Ron eu le souffle coupé.

« Mec, tu es effrayant . »

« RON ! »

Harry eut un petit rire et déballa le suivant. Les doigts fouillant à nouveau, il trouva un ensemble de plume à papote et encrier. Il sourit faiblement.

« C'est comme celui de Rita Skeeter ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant rire tout le monde.

Le cadeau de MacGonagall était une Plume Lis-Moi. Elle pouvait lire les écrits de son propriétaire ou les livres sur lesquels elle était placée. Ensuite vint la boite de Ron, plutôt grande, avec plusieurs sucreries et d'autres régals faits maison de Madame Weasley et un livre de quidditch de la part de Ron, qu'il avait trouvé après trois jours de recherche avec son père. Harry fut touché. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'acceptation. Le cadeau d'Hermione était une cane pliable, enchantée pour assister seulement Harry.

« Je voulais te donner quelque chose d'aussi utile que possible… Pour quand la magie n'est pas pratique. » Dit-elle et Harry eut un petit sourire.

« Merci, Mione. Je suis content de l'avoir. Je voulais… montrer que j'étais plutôt indépendant de la magie. »

Rogue grogna et fit un pas en avant.

« Bien, nous verrons cela plus tard, Potter. Voila mon cadeau… Assurez-vous de l'utiliser. » Dit-il rapidement et laissa alors Harry ouvrir la boite, sur laquelle il sentait des petits trous.

« Harry, fait attention en l'ouvrant. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron et esquiva un coup de pied prévisible venant d'Hermione. Harry sourit à nouveau.

« Ron, je suis sûr que nous sommes tous tout à fait en sécurité avec les professeurs Dumbledore, Lupin et MacGonagall ici. » Harry rit, et Dumbledore aimait le son du rire de Harry… il ne l'avait pas entendu rire jusqu'à ce jour.

« Et bien, Harry, voyons voir ce qu'il t'a donné. » Dit Remus et Minerva se pencha en avant, curieuse.

Harry ouvrit la boite (elle n'avait pas d'emballage), et avança ses doigts se glisser dedans. Il pensa d'abord qu'il n'y avait rien dans la boite à part du sable, mais ensuite une bande mince et froide de quelque chose glissa sur ses doigts et autour de son poignet. Il y eut soudain plusieurs soupirs autour de lui, et Harry demanda doucement :

« Quelle sorte de serpent ? »

« C'est un serpent corail, Harry. » Dit Hermione, mi excitée, mi apeurée.

« Pour ton information, il est rouge, noir, blanc et jaune. C'est un serpent Griffondor. » La voix de Remus était secouée de rire.

« Il peut être ton familier, Harry. » Dit Dumbledore, « une chose vraiment utile. »

« Es-tu Maître Harry ? » Siffla le serpent à Harry.

« Oui, en effet. » Répondit-il en Fourchelang.

« Tu ne vois pas. » Dit le serpent. Harry soupira.

« Non, je ne vois pas. »

« Peu importe. Je ssssuis Ssssasha. Je t'aiderai quand tu en auras besoin. » Le serpent ondula avec tendresse deux fois autour de son poignet et avança le bout de sa langue fourchue pour caresser la peau de Harry. Harry sourit.

« Elle s'appelle Sasha et elle m'aime bien. » Annonça t'il à ses amis incrédules et ses professeurs souriants.

**À suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide **

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Bêta traductrice : **Chaola

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Lys

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **10; **Traduit : **19, 22; **En cours : **, 20,21,

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 10 **

« Vous daignez finalement vous montrer, Potter. » Ricana Rogue, bien que son ton ne fut pas venimeux. Harry inclina la tête, un peu confus.

« Je suis à l'heure, professeur. Pourquoi avez-vous changé de salle de classe ? »

« Pour que vous utilisiez un peu votre tête, Potter, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer le combat en duel. La salle de duel est un bien meilleure un endroit, vous ne pensez pas ? » dit Rogue pendant qu'il retirait son manteau. Harry acquiesça.

« Attendez juste que je pose Sasha sur une chaise à l'écart. »

Rogue arqua un sourcil.

« Vous avez emmené votre serpent avec vous ? » demanda-t-il, puis il se donna un coup de pied mentalement.

Harry fit une pause.

« Oui. Elle est d'une compagnie très plaisante. » Dit-il, mais la question était sous-entendue. Il laissa son manteau sur un divan contre le mur de la salle, et siffla au serpent coloré de rester dessus pendant sa leçon. Rogue serra les dents. Pour un Gryffondor, Potter avait commencé réaliser trop de choses sans beaucoup d'indices. Une bonne capacité, mais Rogue détestait cela quand même.

« Montez sur la plate-forme, il y a quelques marche sur votre gauche. » Lui indiqua Rogue, en agitant sa baguette magique. Il observa Harry pendant qu'il se déplaçait, avançant lentement un pied après l'autre. Il fit un pas sur la plate-forme et fit face au maître de potions.

« Dans de nouveaux endroits, la canne d'Hermione m'aide. » Dit Harry pensivement. Rogue acquiesça.

« Vous pouvez l'utiliser quand nous n'avons pas des leçons. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas risquer que vous vous perdiez comme un hibou en plein jour si vous la perdez ! » lui dit Rogue froidement et Harryfit mentalement un pas en arrière. La voix de Rogue redevint plus neutre lorsqu'il lui parla de nouveau :

« Tenez votre baguette magique devant vous et tenez-vous prêt. Vous allez devenir meilleur en duel, parce que maintenant vous dépendez de votre audition. Pouvez-vous imaginer pourquoi ou devrais-je vous le dire ? »

Harry serra les dents momentanément pour calmer son indignation, puis il répondit avec une voix calme comme il l'employait toujours avec son professeur de potions :

« Car vous devez énoncer les charmes ou les sortilèges à voix haute. »

« En effet. Vous aurez quelques fractions de seconde supplémentaires pour réagir lorsqu'un adversaire vous attaquera -- et ce court instant peut vous sauver la vie, ce qui est malheureux. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'il n'était plus autant affecté par les réprimandes de son professeur, ça devenait plutôt fatigant. Il se demanda si Rogue pensait que cela encourageait Harry à agir avec un certain entêtement afin de réfuter ses fausses accusations. Ca pourrait fonctionner jusqu'à un point, mais Harry voulait par dessus tout récupérer un semblant de normalité avec ses pairs -- il ferait tout ce que son professeur lui demanderait afin de réussir.

« Mais comment pourrais-je esquiver, professeur ? Un sort n'a pas le même son qu'une balle. » Demanda-t-il.

Rogue aimait Harry parce qu'il n'était pas présomptueux.

« Vous vous déplacez toujours de là où vous vous tenez -- aussi dramatiquement que possible. Et vous devez toujours avoir votre sortilège de bouclier sur vous. Améliorez-le encore, vous devez attaquer avant que votre adversaire n'ait la chance de le détruire . »

« Mais comment je vais pouvoir toucher mon but ? »

Rogue cliqua sa langue d'irritation.

« Vous visiez assez bien lorsque j'étais la cible. Vous devez utiliser votre ouie. Elle s'affinera avec la pratique. Maintenant moins de bavardage et plus de travail. »

Rogue avait à peine dit ses derniers mots qu'Harry entendit un murmure soupçonneux, avant de se sentir expulser dans les airs et de retomber sur le plancher à cause d'un sortilège. Il grogna.

« Ne vous laissez jamais distraire par le bavardage »" Rogue avait à peine commencé sa phrase que Harry, blême de rage à cause manque d'avertissement, visa avec sa baguette le bruit et cria _Expelliarmus_ plutôt fort.

Rogue se pencha facilement, pendant que le sort d'Harry atteignait son but.

« Vous n'avez pas même visé le bon mur, » il ricana au garçon qu'il ramassa et reposa sur ses pieds.

Le cuir chevelu de Harry le piqua lorsqu'il entendit un autre bruit subtile retentir soupçonneusement comme 'jambes-en-coton', et il roula sur le côté comme une grenouille paniquée.

« Bien. C'est l'idée. » La voix de Rogue fendit l'air comme un coup de fouet, donnant à Harry la chance de jeter un Impedimenta vers le bruit.

Rogue se pencha encore, mais avec plus de soin cette fois -- la malédiction n'était pas passée loin cette fois. Naturellement il n'y avait aucune raison de dire ça à Potter.

« Pathétique ! » dit-il au garçon qui s'était rapidement remis sur ses jambes. Cette fois il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer l'incantation qu'il avait l'intention de jeter à Harry que celui-ci avait recommencé à l'attaquer :

"_Lepidae ! » _la voix de Harry était pointue et acide, et son sortilège rapide. Il était encore loin de sa cible, mais à la surprise de Rogue, il _n'eut pas besoin_ de viser ; la malédiction le suivit réellement malgré ses esquives, et le toucha. Rogue eut l'impression que des centaines de rasoirs chauffés à chaud lui rentrait dedans. Ce n'était pas un Crucio, mais c'était si soudain que Rogue réagit immédiatement : il cria.

Harry eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il entendit le cri du maître de potions. Jamais avant il n'avait vu l'homme autrement que fier et maître de lui-même. Il n'avait pas voulu lui arracher une réaction si douloureuse. Bien qu'il ait souvent fantasmer sur ce moment, pendant que Rogue se tortillait par terre devant lui, en criant de tout son cœur, il n'eut pas la réaction qu'il pensait pouvoir avoir quand cela arriverait. Au lieu de ça, il regrettait. Il se sentit horrifié et affligé et il ne toléra pas d'infliger ceci sur l'homme a terre.

« Finite _Incantatem ! »_ cria-t-il et il écouta.

Le cri s'était arrêté, et dans la pièce il n'y avait qu'une respiration lourde. Harry marcha rapidement vers le bruit.

« Professeur ? »

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Harry sentit la peur lui ronger le ventre. Le sortilège avait-il était trop fort pour l'homme ? Peut être qu'il était... blessé ? Gravement ?

Il s'approcha de l'homme, une légère odeur âcre atteint les narines de Harry – du sang. Il ne pouvait pas saigner ? C'était seulement un sortilège !

Harry se baissa, et toucha la forme allongée de son professeur. Il était si effrayé que quand des doigts froids et longs lui saisirent le poignet abruptement, il sursauta.

« Ce n'est pas parce que votre adversaire ne répond pas que ça signifie qu'il est à terre et blessé -- rappelez-vous en Potter, et la prochaine fois vous ne serez pas forcément chanceux, donc terminez le travail. » Lui dit Severus Rogue, sa voix reflétait sa souffrance même si elle semblait soyeuse aux oreilles d'Harry, qui pendant ce temps laissait son cœur reprendre son rythme normal. Harry avala sa salive et sourit de soulagement, bien qu'il ait subit ce qui ressemblait à une réprimande.

« J'ai cru que je vous avais sérieusement blessé, monsieur. » Dit-il, son poignet toujours emprisonné dans une des mains de son professeur.

« Votre rêve ne s'est pas encore réalisé -- j'ai seulement été étonné. Le sortilège de Lepidae n'est pas enseigné en quatrième année. » La voix de Rogue était considérablement plus douce. Harry se demanda quelle pouvait être l'expression de son professeur. Avait-il vraiment cru que Harry voulait le faire souffrir ? D'un autre côté, l'avait-il voulu ? Harry lui-même avait pensé qu'il voulait le faire souffrir quelques instants plus tôt.

« Hermione et moi avons étudié beaucoup de sortilèges -- pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, professeur..., » Harry trembla au souvenir de ce moment honnis, et il ajouta « ... et mon rêve n'est pas de vous blesser. »

Il y eut une pause, et doucement les doigts longs et froids libérèrent son poignet. La voix était péniblement neutre maintenant.

« Je vois. Et quel est votre rêve dans ce cas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, tortilla ses doigts, comme il pensait à une réponse appropriée.

« Je veux que tout ceci prenne fin – comme ça je pourrait avoir un semblant de normalité dans ma vie. » Termina-t-il dans un chuchotement, comme s'il était effrayé que le fait d'exprimer son souhait signifierait qu'il ne serait jamais réalisé.

Rogue avait eu peur que le garçon ne réponde pas, le silence avait été long avant que celui-ci ne réponde à sa dernière question. Ce n'était pas la façon dont le maître de potions avait pensé que le Griffondor lui répondrait -- et d'une manière ça le choqua.

Il n'avait pas prévu que Harry Potter ait le même rêve que lui.

« Je vois. » répéta Rogue, mais cette fois il laissa sa vraie voix apparaître. La variation dans l'expression de Harry lui indiqua que le garçon l'avait remarqué. « Alors commençons à travailler pour que ce rêve se réalise, voulez-vous ? »

Sa voix en était presque plaisante.

« Pourquoi te bats-tu avec Ssseverus?" demanda Sasha lorsqu'elle fut sécurisée autour du poignet de Harry. Ce dernier sourit légèrement.

« Ce n'était pas un combat. C'était un duel. Je dois apprendre à me battre sans ma vue. »

La langue de Sasha sortit, de façon irritée.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrai t'aider avec ta vue. »

« Et tu le fait. » Lui dit Harry, se sentant attaché au jeune serpent trop consciencieux.

Minerva McGonagall était prête pour aider Harry lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, guidé par sa baguette magique. Elle sourit pendant qu'il entrait bien qu'elle sut que son sourire passerait inaperçu. Mais au cours des derniers jours, des dernières semaines, elle avait été plus fière de lui que durant les quatre dernières années.

'Bonjour Harry. Vous avez apporter votre familier avec vous ? »

Harry sourit doucement.

« L'un d'entre eux." Dit-il en soulevant son bras gauche où Sasha était enroulé comme un bracelet multicolore. Elle huma l'air autour de la vieille sorcière, et la trouva assez confortable pour reposer sa tête sur le dos de la main de Harry.

Minerva inclina la tête.

« Très bien. Vous comprenez que vous ne devriez pas utiliser qu'en cas d'obligation le lien que nous sommes en train de former entre vous et - ce serpent. »

« Sasha, » corrigea Harry poliment.

« Oui, le lien entre vous et Sasha ne peut pas être en activité pendant de longues périodes, particulièrement au début. Si vous l'entretenez trop long, vous pourriez épuiser Sasha au point de la rendre malade ou la tuer, » l'informa-t-elle, et Harry avala sa salive et inclina la tête gravement.

« Je comprends. Elle est seulement là pour m'aider avec les potions et la divination où j'ai absolument besoin de ma vue. »

« Très bien. » dit Minerva. « Soulevez votre baguette magique et répétez après moi, puis quand je vous le dis, touchez la tête de Sasha avec le bout de votre baguette magique. »

« Ah Severus, mon fidèle mangemort. » Appela Voldemort après qu'il eut finit d'initier une nouvelle recrue. Rogue perdit son appétit. Il fit un pas en avant et se mit à genoux.

« Mon Seigneur. »

« Que me rapportes-tu comme nouvelle sur Poudlard et Harry Potter ? »

Rogue récita son rapport bien préparé.

« Potter est vivant et guéri de toutes ses blessures, mon Seigneur, mais on ne peut le guérir de sa cécité. Dumbledore a invité le loup-garou Lupin afin qu'il encourage le garçon, mais il est en train d'abandonner et de tomber dans la dépression. Il se remet faiblement avec la pitié et la culpabilité qu'il lui apporte, mon Seigneur. Dumbledore veut lui apprendre à vivre avec sa cécité, mais les progrès sont lents. »

Voldemort était heureux. Rogue fut épargné de Doloris, et la réunion se termina dans une paix relative. Mais quand tout les mangemorts furent parti, Voldemort appela quelqu'un.

« Queudver. Tu vas à nouveau me servir. »

L'homme chauve avança vers lui, en rampant et pleurant.

« Tout… tout ce que vous voudrez, mon Seigneur, je ferai tout pour vous. » Bégaya-t-il, déclenchant une grimace de dégoût chez Voldemort.

« Silence. Tu vas retourner à Poudlard -- et voir comment Harry Potter se porte. Tu me raconteras tout. Tu as deux jours. »

Et le gros rat avec une patte rougeoyante disparu rapidement au loin, craignant Poudlard mais redoutant la menace de Tom.

Remus marcha dans la chambre de Harry, légèrement nerveux. Harry sourit au loup-garou et s'assit face à plusieurs ingrédients de potions. Sasha s'était enroulée sur le bureau, jetant un coup d'œil aux objets et sifflant de temps en temps. Harry semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de tout l'été.

« Je peux tout voir à travers Sasha, Remus ! Je... Je peux voir par elle! » dit-il avec tant de bonheur qu'il irradia toute la pièce de son bonheur, y compris Remus. Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre pendant qu'il étreignait Harry et gratta le serpent, qui sembla apprécier la caresse sur sa tête.

Harry se pencha rapidement au-dessus du serpent et murmura un sort. Le serpent coloré siffla et se lova autour du poignet gauche de Harry comme à son habitude. L'inclinaison différente de sa tête indiqua à Remus que le lien avec Harry et Sasha était inactivé.

« Pourquoi as-tu désactivé le sort ? »

« Elle a besoin de se reposer. Si je laisse le sort actif plus d'une heure ou deux, elle devient toute groggy. Je ne veux pas la rendre malade. Je veux dire, elle est si gentille avec moi. » Harry sourit doucement et pris sa canne fermement dans sa main.

« OH. Il y a un hibou pour toi. Il est venu dans mon bureau, mais la lettre est pour toi. » Lui indiqua Remus, et vu la façon dont ça avait été dit, le visage de Harry pâli.

« C'est de Sniffle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus inclina la tête, puis se rappela que ce n'était pas une réponse puisque Harry ne pouvait pas le voir, aussi il dit :

« J'en ai peur. Tiens, ouvre-la. »

Harry la prit, puis ondula sa baguette magique au-dessus de la lettre de sorte qu'il entende dans son esprit ce qui était écrit quand il toucha la surface, comme si ses yeux l'avait lu à son esprit. Il constata que la voix était légèrement trop forte à son goût...

_Cher Harry,_

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit depuis si longtemps ? J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais à Privet Drive – comment cela se fait-il ? J'ai été surpris que tu ne sois plus là. Les Dursley sont de gentils moldus effrayés et ils croyaient que j'était un mangemort. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'espère que mon hibou t'a retrouvé sain et sauf. Je me suis vraiment inquiété. Essaie de me répondre, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots afin de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne pas savoir me torture._

_Ton parrain,,_

_Affectueusement_

Harry expira un grand coup.

« Il ne va pas apprécier ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas lui dire. »

Remus était pensif.

« Il serai plus dur pour lui de l'apprendre dans les journaux quand les étudiants reviendront et que la nouvelle s'ébruitera. » Dit-il.

Harry prit sa décision.

Il prit un nouveau rouleau de parchemin, l'ouvrit, lança un sort à l'encre, inspira profondément, et commença à dicter.

**À suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Titre Français : Suivre le courant

****

Auteur : Tantz

****

Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01

Nouvelles traductrices : Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

****

Bêta correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel.

****

Genre : Neutre

****

Chapitre traduit par :Flick-Flack

****

Rating : T

****

État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

****

État de la fic en français : 10; **Traduit : **19, 22; **En cours : **, 20,21,

****

§

Disclamé : Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

****

&

__

Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction

Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,

par **StarsAngel01**

nous avons retraduit dès le début!

****

&

__

&

Nous recherchons

- 2 bêta traductrices( personne pouvant traduire mais n'ayant pas le courage, mais qui serait utile pour vérifier les traductions, et modifié s'il le faut!!!!)

- 2 bêta correctrices

&

Sinon petite nouvelle,

Merlin's est entièrement traduit,

ainsi que life….le Tome 1!

Le Tome 2 est en cours

****

&

****

&

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

****

&

Chapitre 11

Severus Snape quittait le terrain de Quidditch pour s'en retourner au château, l'air soucieux. On était déjà à la mi-août et l'année scolaire débuterait dans deux semaines. Deux semaines avant qu'il ne doive faire preuve d'encore plus de discrétion quant à son vrai parti, à l'aide qu'il procure à Harry, au fait qu'il soit plus un protecteur qu'une menace pour ce concentré de potentiel frivole du monde sorcier d'aujourd'hui.

Et il avait cette impression croissante que le Golden Boy tiendrait à poursuivre le Quidditch.

Il était tellement préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua ni l'environnement qui se trouvait autour de lui, ni le gros labrador noir qui courrait à toute allure dans sa direction. Il releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit un léger 'pop', mais ce ne fut que trop tard : on l'avait déjà saisit au cou et accolé douloureusement contre les pierres du château.

« Que veux-tu dire par aveugle !? Que lui as-tu fait, -Snape- ? » Les yeux de Black étaient noirs de malveillance, son visage tordu en un masque de pur colère et lorsqu'il avait craché le nom de Snape, il avait resserré sa prise. Snape saisit la main fugace pour permettre à son sang de monter jusqu'à son cerveau et à un peu d'air de descendre dans ses poumons. Puis il se permit de ricaner.

« De toute évidence, ce que toi tu n'as pas été capable de faire – reconstruire sa vie. » Dit-il puis il envoya promptement un coup dans l'entrejambe de Black. Celui-ci le relâcha aussitôt avec un gémissement. L'expression narquoise de Snape céda place à une grimace haineuse tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette et la pointait sur l'homme recroquevillé sur lui-même prêt à lui infliger des douleurs supplémentaires.

« Sirius, Severus, ça suffit ! » La voix de Remus sonnait comme un vieux souvenir du passé – il avait du le faire si souvent lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des étudiants. Snape releva la tête son air menaçant toujours au visage et vit le loup-garou courir dans leur direction. Il empoigna Sirius juste à temps pour l'empêcher de bondir de nouveau sur le maître des potions. Ce qui n'était pas facile vu que le fugitif fulminait apparemment contre Snape et Remus, tous deux.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Lunard ? Tu le savais pendant tout ce temps, et il a fallu que je l'apprenne dans une lettre qui n'est même pas écrite de la main de mon filleul ? »

« C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit, Patmol. Harry s'est merveilleusement bien amélioré dans bien des domaines, et Severus a fait le plus gros. Calme-toi – tu pourrais te faire repérer. Dumbledore nous attend, Harry est dans son bureau. » Réussit à dire Remus tandis qu'il luttait contre le plus grand. À l'évocation du nom de Harry, le pop se fit entendre de nouveau et le gros chien noir se précipita vers la droite.

Il abandonna Snape et Remus qui se relevaient, et réarrangeaient leurs robes pour ne pas paraître trop négligés. Ils firent en sorte de ne pas croiser leur regard.

Et aucun des deux ne remarqua le rat se retirer secrètement à toute vitesse.

****

§§§§§§

Harry serrait puis desserrait nerveusement le bout de la canne de Hermione. Elle s'était avéré être un objet qu'Harry affectionnait presque autant que sa baguette. Il pouvait entendre le tintement de porcelaine que faisait Dumbledore en se servant une tasse de thé.

« Du thé ? » Lui proposa-t-il de son habituelle amabilité. Harry eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Si Sirius risque d'arriver dans – »

Et comme si on le lui avait soufflé, le gros chien fit irruption dans la pièce, retrouva en un pop son apparence et se jeta littéralement sur le jeune Gryffondor, l'écrasant presque dans une énorme étreinte et le tenant fermement contre son torse.

« Harry, dis-moi que tout cela n'est qu'une mauvaise farce, dis-moi que tu vas pour le mieux… » Ne cessait de bredouiller Sirius tandis que Harry lui rendait finalement son étreinte, mais il tenta par la suite de s'en libérer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus d'air que ce qu'il avait dans sa position actuelle.

« Mon cher Sirius, je pense que tu pourrais te sentir quelque peu rassuré si tu laissais le jeune Harry respirer. » Dit gentiment Dumbledore, Sirius relâcha lentement Harry, chagriné.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et cilla un bon nombre de fois, retâtant le bout de sa canne. Il fit un mince sourire à son parrain.

« Je vais bien, Sirius, vraiment. Tout comme je te l'ai dit dans la lettre que je t'ai envoyée. »

Il entendit Sirius prendre une longue respiration – Harry supposait qu'il l'avait maintenant suffisamment examiné pour avoir remarqué son regard flou, le fait qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes et sa main bandée. Il prit à son tour une profonde respiration.

« Cependant… Je suis bel et bien aveugle. Ce n'est pas si… si mauvais que ça parait. » Déclara-t-il, bien que ça sonnait quelque peu boiteux, même pour lui. Le silence qui s'en suivit dans la pièce était très inconfortable – Harry n'avait aucun moyen de sonder la réaction de Sirius, aucun moyen de savoir ce qui passait par la tête de l'homme, aucun moyen de se préparer à sa réaction. Tout ça le rendait mal à l'aise. En particulier depuis qu'il entendait Snape et de Remus entrer dans la pièce, et il savait par définition que l'atmosphère allait s'intensifier jusqu'à atteindre un niveau explosif exponentiel.

« Sirius, Harry nous a tous rendu fiers en vue des dernières semaines. » Se fit entendre la voix de Remus.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? » Fit la voix de Sirius, encore plus venimeuse que celle de Snape, si cela pouvait encore l'être. Harry frissonna.

« Sirius… Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ça a de l'importance ! Ils doivent payer ! »

« Je présume que tu es celui qui va s'en charger ? » La voix de Snape était acide.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit profitable au jeune Harry. » La voix de Dumbledore raisonna comme un soutien ferme à l'oreille de Harry. L'atmosphère dangereuse se radoucit rapidement

« Peut-être que Harry et Sirius ont du temps à rattraper » Ajouta Dumbledore.

Snape soupira, grognant quelque chose, que l'ouïe développée de Harry réussit à saisir 'du moment qu'il ne le ramollit pas', puis il entendit Remus dire qu'il ne serait pas très loin. Les deux sorciers partirent et Dumbledore se dressa de sa chaise.

« Vous pouvez, bien entendu, utiliser mon bureau aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. »

« Monsieur le directeur, si cela ne vous dérange pas, serait-ce possible de sortir quelque part en toute sécurité ? » Se dépêcha de demander Harry, un plan se formait vaguement dans son esprit – il devait par tous les moyens impressionner son parrain.

Dumbledore hésita, puis dit :

« Tu peux utiliser les Jardins Couverts. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas ni Pompom ni Matty. Utilise la cheminée de ta chambre pour t'y rendre. »

****

§§§§§§

Sirius observa Harry se diriger rapidement et sans aucune difficulté vers sa chambre, tâtonnant légèrement devant lui de sa canne claire. Aucun son ne s'en dégageait, mais on pouvait voir que ça aidait de toute évidence Harry. Il fut quelque peu surpris, et il se sentit coupable et un peu déçu de voir Harry aussi agile – et heureux. Bien sûr, il en était heureux. Ça le gênait simplement de savoir que c'était Snape qui l'avait aidé à atteindre un tel niveau, et non lui. S'il n'avait pas été sous sa forme de chien à suivre son filleul, il aurait eu un regard menaçant.

Harry était nerveux. Il savait que la rivalité avec Snape n'aiderait en rien les choses. Il avait tenté dans sa lettre de présenter sa situation de la meilleure façon. Mais à présent, Harry doutait que la tête brûlée qu'était son parrain, n'ait prit la peine de lire sa lettre. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans la chambre de Harry et que la porte fut fermée, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et soupira, regardant toujours Harry avec méfiance.

« N'as-tu pas besoin d'aide pour cela ? » Demanda-t-il tandis que les doigts de Harry retraçaient le dessus de la cheminée et serpentaient vers le pot de poudre de cheminette.

« Non, ça va. » Harry fit en sorte que sa voix soit aussi détachée que possible. Alors qu'il retirait le couvercle du pot de poudre, La tête de Sacha sortit furtivement de la manche de Harry, appréciant l'air. Sirius sursauta puis haleta.

« C'est un CORAIL ! » cria-t-il, sa voix se trouvant un octave au-dessus. Cela donna une folle envie de rire à Harry.

« Elle s'appelle Sasha. C'est mon familier, et quand j'en ai besoin, elle est mes yeux. »

« Elle est VENIMEUSE ! » Sirius fit un pas et le corps de Sacha s'enroula un peu plus autour du poignet de Harry, tout en dévoilant ses crochets pointus au fugitif.

« Oui et si tu t'agite trop elle va penser que tu es son ennemi. » Harry roula des yeux, envoya de la poudre de cheminette puis cria 'Jardins Couverts'.

Lorsque Sirius émergea à son tour, il débattait encore et encore sur Sasha.

« Elle pourrait te mordre pendant ton sommeil ! Tu ne la laisse tout de même pas dormir avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle préfère dormir roulée en boule au pied du lit, où il y a toutes les couvertures entassées. Franchement, Sirius, elle n'est aucunement dangereuse pour moi sinon le professeur Snape ne l'aurait pas—»

« C'est Snape qui ta donné ce serpent ? Débarrasse-t-en immédiatement ! » Cria Sirius et bougea avec l'intention de détacher le serpent à l'allure d'un bracelet multicolore du poigné de Harry.

Harry pensa qu'il serait plus facile de lui faire rentrer des informations par la force plutôt que par des "bonnes paroles. Il sortit donc sa baguette et dit :

« _Pago_ » Sirius gela instantanément sur place mais était quand même encore capable de parler.

« Snape m'a aussi enseigné à me défendre. Remus, à ne plus avoir peur des ténèbres. Et Dumbledore n'a pas cessé de croire en moi. » Harry tournait tout autour de la forme immobile de Sirius, parlant d'un ton assuré, presque strident, et chaque nom était comme un coup de fouet au fugitif. Celui-ci demanda doucement, les yeux abattus, bien qu'il sut que Harry ne pouvait pas percevoir cette expression.

« N'as-tu pas du tout besoin de moi ? »

Très rapidement, Harry évalua la voix, la tonalité et le léger tremble qu'il percevait dans la voix de Sirius, ce qui le fit se sentir risiblement plus fort que pouvait l'être le plus âgé des deux sorciers. Il était, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était aveugle, en position de soutenir quelqu'un et pas d'être soutenu.

« _Finite Incantatem_, J'ai besoin de toi Sirius… Pour me montrer que tu peux encore me traiter comme tu l'as toujours fait… Que j'ai encore une chance d'être Harry… et non quelqu'un d'encore plus… spécial. »

Sirius semblait vouloir pleurer tout autant de joie que de chagrin, il enlaça son filleul une fois de plus puis esquissa un sourire.

« Tu as l'air en forme Harry » Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui. « Et ouah, nous sommes dans le jardin secret de Pomfresh et de Bibine. Comment se fait-il que ton père et moi n'avons pas réussit à trouver cet endroit lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ? » Dit-il avec nostalgie, Harry en rit, soulagé.

« Alors dis-moi donc à quoi ça ressemble ! » Harry poussa du coude son parrain, d'un air enjoué, et Sirius l'entraîna dans les chemins des jardins aux allures des tropiques, décrivant tout d'une manière aussi réaliste, ludique qu'aussi humainement et inhumainement possible.

****

§§§§§§

« Très bien, Potter. J'en ai discuté avec Flitwick. J'aime bien la qualité dans l'envoi et la direction de votre sort Lepidae – et je pense qu'il serait plus efficace de trouver un moyen pour qu'il en soit de même avec tout ce que vous pourriez lancer à un adversaire. » Dit Snape au garçon qui se tenait prêt, en face de lui.

Harry acquiesça. Le Professeur Flitwick était rentré à Poudlard presque deux jours avant Sirius, mais Harry avait évité le petit professeur pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il lui semblait entendre des reniflements dissimulés à chaque fois que le professeur se trouvait à proximité. Snape poursuivit.

« Vous pouvez ensorceler votre baguette pour décocher un sort et atteindre votre cible. Tout ce qu'il vous suffit de dire est 'Ento' avant de prononcer votre sortilège ou votre sort. »

« C'est aussi simple que ça ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule.

Snape eut un sourire narquois.

« Votre chance de Gryffondors persiste, Potter. Oui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il n'y a quelqu'un seul hic. »

Harry grommela et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Cela vous puise plus d'énergie – et vous fatiguerait vite. Donc il serait mieux de ne pas l'utiliser à tout va, ou pour des sorts idiots. Flitwick vous déconseille de l'utiliser plus de trois fois de suite. »

« Ou alors quoi ? »Demanda Harry.

« Ou vous mourrez et le méchant l'emportera » Dit Snape avec un plaisir sordide.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Aussi, Potter – J'ai décidé de rendre les choses plus intéressantes, puisque cela fait longtemps que nous nous entraînons en duel un à un.

Les sourcils de Harry atteignirent la racine de ses cheveux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de pas familier de – Remus Lupin.

« Re – Professeur Lupin ? » Lâcha-t-il.

« Salut Harry. J'ai pensé que je pouvais faire un saut par ici. » La voix douce de Remus contenait son impatience.

« À partir de maintenant vous allez vous battre en duel contre deux personnes, Potter. Ne vous attendez jamais à ce que Voldemort soit équitable. »

« Ou clément… » Ajouta Remus décochant un premier sort vers Harry qui l'entendit juste à temps pour l'esquiver en sautant.

Harry prit un air menaçant comme à son habitude, mais il était, de toute évidence, nerveux. Lorsqu'il évita le sort de Snape, il lança un sort de désarmement en direction du murmure qu'il entendait.

« Allons donc ! Oublis l'Expelliarmus ! Tu n'atteins jamais ta cible ! » Claqua la voix de Snape puis Harry grogna le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« _Fagouro_ ! »

Snape faillit faire tomber sa baguette lorsqu'une onde irritante le toucha, Harry se retourna alors vers Remus profitant du fait que le maître des potions soit occupé…

… Seulement pour entendre la dernière syllabe du sort qui lui était lancé. Par réflexe, il invoqua un bouclier—mais pas suffisamment vite. Bien que le sort d'impulsion de Remus aurait du projeter Harry contre le mur celui-ci ne parvint qu'à le faire tomber sur le dos.

Discernant le bruit d'un talon, il pointa sa baguette dans cette direction et pour être sûr de ne pas rater sa cible, il lança :

« _Ento Expelliarmus !_ » il y eut ensuite un grognement et une baguette vint lui atterrir dans la main. Il sourit, mais se retrouva la minute d'après saisi par deux bras.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop tôt, Potter – Il va vous falloir s'occuper de votre arrogance, ou serait-ce de la stupidité des Gryffondor » Entendit-il tandis qu'il se débattait.

« Relâche le garçon Severus – il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé pour une première fois, et puis, il est parvenu à te lancer avec précision un sort et m'a désarmé. Il aurait pu nous avoir tous les deux. »

« Il POUVAIT ; Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Que cela vous serve de leçon, Potter – une fois que vous avez l'avantage, ne le laissez JAMAIS vous échapper, ou il ne vous reviendra jamais. » Il put entendre la voix plutôt irritée de Snape, puis Harry fut libéré. Il se releva.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, on se refait un tour ? Et je vous lancerais quelque chose de plus fort qu'un sort de chatouille. » Grogna Harry.

« A qui le dîtes-vous ! Ce n'est certainement pas fini –» Il eut un grognement qui surprit Snape dans ses paroles, puis un le bruit de mouvement d'une baguette. Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit Remus se précipité à l'endroit même où il supposait être le maître des potions

« Professeur ? »

« Ça va Harry, ne t'inquiète pas » Le son de la voix de Remus n'en disait pas de même.

Harry s'approcha, et il savait en quelque sorte ce qu'il se passait de par la respiration de Snape et de par le grincement des dents qu'il entendait.

« C'est la marque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout juste Potter. Maintenant, déblayez le terrain et allez chercher votre toutou. »

Remus lui chuchota d'obéir, puis dans un soupir, Harry invoqua la canne de Hermione à lui, alla récupérer Sasha et quitta la pièce. Il savait que le maître des potions pouvait prendre soin de lui-même.

Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

****

§§§§§§

Voldemort se tourna lorsqu'il entendit un pop et Queudever s'approcha, s'inclina et trembla.

« Alors, mon fidèle serviteur ? » Demanda-t-il, tout en caressant Nagini.

« Ha..ha-harry Potter est en effet bien aveugle, m'Seigneur… » Tenta l'homme.

« Et… ? »

« Et… et il est entraîner… par Snape et.. et Lupin, m'Seigneur. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Snape ? »

« Il… il a dit à Black… il..il est revenu aussi à Poudlard, mon Seigneur… donc il a dit que… qu'il… il avait reconstruit la vie de P-p-potter, m'Seigneur. Et Lupin a dit… que Snape… était celui qui avait le plus aidé, mon Seigneur. »

« Cela… n'est pas prometteur… Mais dis-moi as-tu vraiment vu Snape aider Potter ? »

Le visage de Queudever se décomposa.

« Je ne suis… suis pas resté, mon Seigneur… Je ne voulais pas… être remarqué. » Réussit à prononcer Queudever bien que ses dents s'entrechoquaient. « Mais…mais il semblait vraiment sincère… » Essaya-t-il d'ajouter par désespoir.

Voldemort fit claquer sa langue.

« Tu ne m'as pas servit aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu… et je ne tolère aucune faute. » ronronna-t-il , fixant son regard dans les yeux froid de Nagini. Queudever tomba au sol et se mit à ramper.

« Cependant, tu m'as rapporté un autre… comment devrions nous appeler cela… point de vue. Je ne suis donc pas trop irrité. Doloris. »

****

À suivre


	12. Chapter 12

****

Titre Français : Suivre le courant

****

Auteur : Tantz

****

Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01

Nouvelles traductrices : Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

****

Bêta correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel.

****

Genre : Neutre

****

Chapitre traduit par :Flick-Flack

****

Rating : T

****

État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

****

État de la fic en français : 12; **Traduit : **19, 22; **En cours : **, 20,21,

****

§

Disclamé : Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

****

&

__

Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction

Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,

par **StarsAngel01**

nous avons retraduit dès le début!

****

&

**__**

À lire absolument

Nous voici donc de retour avec plein de chapitres!

- **_''Merlin's legacy'' _**est entièrement fini que ce soit la traduction que la correction donc il y aura un chapitre par semaine!

- La fic qui la remplacera est **_''A Prince Honor'' _**qui contient 16 chapitres, elle est fini en anglais et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il reste que 2 chapitre à traduire!! L'auteur est le même que **_''Merlin 's Legacy''. _**Les chapitres sont à la correction!

- **_La saga ''saving'' _**a de nouveau 6 traductrices, donc sa mise en suspend est suspendu(mdr)

- **_''A broken child'' _**est fini pour l'instant d'être traduit car nous avons rejoint l'auteur!

- Pour ce qui est de ''**_Métamorphose''_**, là désolé, mais **aucune nouvelle**!

J'ai envoyé des mails, sans résultat, donc **_si quelqu'un à des nouvelles de ''Angel's heaven'' qu'il nous contacte!_**

- Sinon toute les autres fics, ont bien avancé donc, à priori, les news devraient redevenir normal!

Onarluca

****

&&&&&&

&

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

****

Chapitre 12

Snape transplana dans une quelconque maison moisie où le rassemblement des partisans avait lieu à un moment où il n'y aurait aucun problème avec les moldus. Il regarda autour de lui, ressentant son propre souffle chaud se propager en dessous de son masque. Son cœur battait à une allure impossible lorsqu'il se retrouvait parmi de vrais Mangemorts— Ça avait toujours été ainsi depuis qu'il était revenu parmi eux, après avoir rencontré un vieux sorcier avec une longue barbe blanche. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Il y avait aucune raison pour tout cela change.

Tom Riddle était assis sur un large fauteuil – son trône, comme beaucoup l'appelait, et regardait les silhouettes encapées devant lui. Snape remarqua qu'il ne devait y avoir que trois ou quatre personnes à ses côtés. Tout le monde n'y avait pas été convoqué. Snape fronça les sourcils. Qu'il y avait-il de spécial ce soir pour que peu de Mangemorts n'aient été mis au secret ?

« Mes fidèles ssserviteurs… » Tom siffla bien le « s », ce qui donna des frissons à Snape – Ça n'était jamais bon signe.

« Je n'ai convoqué i**c**i que mes meilleurs… et plus fidèle ssssuivants… privilégiés. » Siffla Tom. Tout le monde s'inclina et prononça comme d'une seule voix un merci, tentant de cacher leur anxiété afin de montrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'enthousiasme.

« Ssseverus… Mon fidèle maître des po**t**ions… » Tom tourna son regard en direction de Snape tandis que celui-ci s'avançait ; son cœur battait si vite qu'il craignait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse l'entendre.

« Mon Seigneur. »

Le doloris frappa Snape si fort et si vite que celui-ci fut tout d'abord surpris de le sentir. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le punissait-il ? L'avait-il appelé pour le tuer ?

Puis la douleur balaya toutes ses pensées pour ne laisser que souffrance. Snape hurlait, le masque tomba de son visage terminant sa course au sol. Le reste des Mangemorts regardaient la scène, étonnés voire même effrayés. Allaient-ils tous devoir subir ce que Snape endurait ?

« Tu m'as trahi, Ssseveruss… » Dit Voldemort, le sang de Snape se glaça au point que celui-ci ne sentit même plus les effets du Doloris.

« Non mon seigneur. Jamais. » Dit-il, essayant de se mettre à genoux.

En vain. Le Doloris le frappa de nouveau et Voldemort invita les autres à venir le rejoindre. Soulagés de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas été appelé pour se faire torturer mais plutôt pour torturer, les Les Mangemorts s'exécutèrent, jusqu'à ce que les hurlements ne puissent plus contenir l'agonie de l'homme et finissent par s'estomper. Du sang coulait de la bouche et des narines du maître des potions, ses yeux étaient presque blancs et son corps était parcouru de convulsions telles que l'on pouvait entendre ses os protester.

Puis le sort prit fin.

« Faites en sorte qu'il puisse parler. » Ordonna de loin la voix froide, et un certain sort rendit douloureusement conscience à Snape dont le corps était brisé et que la douleur n'avait même pas encore commencé à envahir.

« Tu t'es détourné de moi, Severuss… ça m'a fait mal— je t'ai montré à quel point. » Dit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

« Non, Mon Seigneur… comment… aurais-je… pu faire ça… ? » Répondit Severus faiblement, sachant très bien que cela ne servait à rien de disserter sur le sujet avant que Tom Riddle ne l'ait abordé—sinon, il montrerait qu'il avait des choses à cacher comme il en était d'ailleurs le cas.

« Qu'as-tu à me dire au sujet de Poudlard et de Harry Potter ? » Demanda lestement Voldemort.

L'esprit de Snape était rempli de douleur et d'horreur. Avait-il vu ? Mais comment ? Quand ?

Nagini siffla quelque chose à son maître, et Snape décocha un regard, puis répondit.

« Mon seigneur… Du—Dumbledore m'a ordonné… d'aider Potter dans l'art des duels… aveugles… » Haleta-il, « Ce qui est… pour son plus grand malheur… parce que je ne fais que le rabaisser jour après jour… et ne lui enseigne rien d'utile… le garçon sera… inefficace lorsque viendra le jour… de la vrai bataille. »

« J'hésite à te croire. » Dit Voldemort puis envoya un autre sort. Snape hurla de nouveau alors que sa peau éclatait sous la pression des veines autour de la marque des ténèbres, rendant ainsi sa main gauche inutilisable. Du sang chaud et âcre coulait abondamment sur le sol.

« C'est… c'est la vérité, mon seigneur. » Haleta Snape.

« Quoi d'autre ? » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

« S… irius Black est… revenu à Poudlard… Mon Seigneur… » Grogna Snape, essayant d'appuyer sur son bras gauche, mais remarqua bien vite que les doigts de sa main droite partaient dans des directions bizarres.

Voldemort acquiesça intérieurement.

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Dumble…dore… a relié… Potter à sa chouette… pour qu'il puisse voir… le garçon est… maintenant complètement dépendant de sa chouette. » Dit Snape, dans un fol espoir.

En effet, les yeux brillaient suite à cette nouvelle information qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas eue.

« Je vois. Me dis-tu vraiment la vérité ? » Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui envoya encore une fois un doloris sur Snape.

« Oui, mon Seigneur » Soupira Snape dès qu'il le put.

« M'es-tu encore fidèle ? » Voldemort sourit puis lança un sort sur Snape pour le propulser dans les airs et le laisser retomber par terre.

« Oui… Mon… Seigneur… » Murmura Snape désespérément.

« Même avec toute cette douleur que tu endures ? » Persista Voldemort, et il envoya Snape dans l'âtre de la cheminée, l'allongeant sur le tisonnier. Snape grogna et parvint à dire d'une manière décousue.

« Vous… méritez le… mieux… Mon… Seigneur… »

Voldemort se redressa.

« Voici le niveau de loyauté que j'attends de vous tous. Severus est un exemple pour vous tous. »

Puis la réunion prit fin.

****

§§§§§§

Harry se dirigea à toute allure vers l'infirmerie, ne se servant presque pas de sa canne, sa baguette le tirait gentiment dans la bonne direction. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise – il avait été aux premières loges. Sirius trottinait à ses côtés et accompagnait Harry à l'infirmerie sous sa forme de Sniffle. Dumbledore était déjà présent et Pompom s'éloignait tout juste du lit. Harry aurait bien voulu pouvoir voir l'expression de leur visage.

« Mr le Directeur ? »

« Oh, Harry. Tu savais que j'étais déjà là ? »

« Je vous ai entendu chuchoter quelque chose à Madame Pomfresh, Monsieur. Est-ce qu'il… » Dit Harry calmement.

« Il va survivre. » Le rassura gentiment Dumbledore, mais Harry put discerner de la fatigue dans sa voix.

Harry acquiesça. Sniffle enfouit son museau dans la main de Harry, et celui-ci put ressentir toute la compassion que son parrain voulait lui apporter. Ça lui redonna courage.

« Severus ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment, Harry, j'en ai bien peur. » La voix de Dumbledore était apaisante bien que ce n'était pas pour annoncer une nouvelle réjouissante. « Mais il avait prévu de faire une sortie au Chemin de Traverse demain pour acheter tes affaires scolaires. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que tu n'y ailles pas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Monsieur, je ne me sens pas encore prêt. » Dit Harry calmement, ses doigts caressaient les oreilles de Sniffle sans même y prêter attention.

« Je pense que si, et tu ne seras pas seul. En aucun cas je ne pensais te laisser marcher aux côtés de Severus en public— peut-être que les choses sont mieux ainsi. On m'a informé que les Weasleys ont aussi l'intention d'aller faire leurs achats demain. Molly sera certainement contente de te retrouver là-bas. »

« On me verra avec une canne. » Insista Harry.

Dumbledore soupira.

« On ne repoussera pas cette sortie plus longtemps, j'en ai bien peur mon garçon. Cependant, tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser ta canne si ça te gène – de plus, il me semble que tu as un fidèle chien d'aveugle nommé Sniffle. Je suis sûr qu'il est parfaitement qualifié pour ce travail. » Dit –il d'une voix bien plus optimiste qu'auparavant. Sniffle aboya un coup pour montrer son accord. Harry ne put que sourire.

« Et s'il le faut, j'aurai Sasha » Dit Harry qui entendit un sifflement affectueux provenant du serpent multicolore autour de son poignet. Il ne l'utiliserait pas pour voir à travers ses yeux – après son cauchemar il n'avait pas très envie de se reconnecter ainsi avec qui que ce soit. Harry se leva.

« Je me préparerai… et je reviendrai de nouveau demain. » Dit le garçon, le ton de sa voix montrait clairement qu'il ne quitterait pas longtemps le chevet de son professeur.

Alors qu'il retournait à sa chambre, il demanda en fourchelangue à Sasha :

« Comment était-il, Sasha ? »

« Très mal en point, Harry… il a beaucoup sssouffert. Il dormait et était couvert de bandages. »

Harry ne répondit rien, et lorsque plus tard, dans sa chambre, Sirius lui demanda, il ne lui dit rien de ce qui avait été dit entre lui et Sasha.

Au lieu de ça, il détourna la conversation sur l'épreuve qu'il l'attendait le lendemain : le Chemin de Traverse.

****

§§§§§§

Molly Weasley avait eu suffisamment de temps pour contrôler ses larmes et ses excédents d'émotion à l'annonce de la situation délicate de Harry. Ron lui avait aussi raconté l'excellente adaptation de celui-ci, elle avait d'ailleurs été plutôt surprise de ne pas entendre de récits larmoyants d'un petit garçon terrifié. Elle ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre, tandis qu'elle patientait accompagnée de Fred, George, Ron et Ginny jusqu'à l'arrivée de Harry pour aller acheter les habituelles fournitures scolaires. Ron lui donna un léger coup de coude.

« Quoi qu'il arrive maman, ne renifle pas. Harry peut entendre un reniflement à des kilomètres. »

Fred et George avaient déjà idolâtré les nouvelles capacités de Harry.

« Tu crois qu'il pourra tester quelques-unes de nos farces sonores ? Tu sais un truc du genre le caramel 'chuchote-et-explose', ou --»

« Ne parlez pas ainsi du pauvre Harry ! » Dit Mme Weasley hargneusement à Fred qui adressa un sourire honteux à sa mère – cependant, la petite lueur malicieuse ne quitta ni les yeux de George ni les siens.

« Bonjour, Mme Weasley. » Dit une voix familière et quelque peu faible à gauche de Mme Weasley, ce fut si soudain que toute la colonie de Weasley sursauta. Harry eut un petit rire, tandis que Sniffle aboyait d'amusement.

« Harry, mon chéri ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! » S'exclama la sorcière puis elle serra fortement Harry contre elle – une étreinte qui avait toujours plu à Harry car c'était le contact maternelle le plus proche qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Harry rigolait presque comme un enfant à qui on faisait le tour du 'cacher – pas cacher'

« Et bien, peu de personne le peuvent ces derniers temps. Je n'aime pas entendre le son de mes propres pas. » Il sourit légèrement tandis qu'il se desserrait de l'étreinte et resserrait sa prise sur la laisse de Sniffle. Mme Weasley avait perdu la parole alors qu'elle remarquait les changements de l'adolescent : ses yeux, bien que brillants, étaient troubles et ne bougeaient pas, fixant droit devant – la lumière qui lui arrivait sur le visage, ne le perturbait pas du tout. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté légèrement levée comme s'il cherchait à mieux entendre. Heureusement, Ron s'était occupé de couvrir le mutisme et l'immobilité de sa mère :

« Harry, mon ami, ça fait du bien de te revoir, et toi aussi Sniffle ! »

« Oui, il m'aide -- je ne voulais pas utiliser la canne d'Hermione pour sortir. » Harry sourit alors que Sniffle fouettait l'air de la queue.

« Mais c'est génial ça, Harry, tu peux te faufiler n'importe où. C'est vrai que tu peux même entendre Snape arriver ? » Demanda George tout excité, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« Et bien, au moins Rusard ne sera plus un problème. » Dit-il, évitant toute discussion sur Snape. Pas pendant que l'homme était alité se battant pour s'en sortir.

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Harry. » Dit simplement Ginny, le visage de Harry rayonna, ces simples mots réussirent effectivement à lui donner du baume au cœur.

« Merci, Gin. » Répondit-il calmement.

« Allez, ne nous attardons pas ici, les enfants. Nous avons des achats à faire. Mme Weasley avait retrouvé son autorité en même temps que sa voix en moins de temps que les enfants le pensaient nécessaire, et avait réussi à ne pas montrer de différence de traitement envers Harry. Sirius servait de guide extrêmement vigilant, bien déterminé à faire preuve d'une meilleure efficacité que la canne. Harry restait silencieux, lorsque tout à coup, la première vague de sons le submergea.

A sa grande surprise, Harry trouva qu'il n'avait pas tant de difficultés à distinguer les sons entre eux et il semblait s'habituer au brouhaha du Chemin de Traverse en bien moins de temps qu'il ne lui en avait fallu pour le calme de sa chambre ainsi que du reste du château. Cette réalisation le remplit de joies et le réconforta quelque peu.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me réapprovisionner en potions, courtoisie de Snape. » Dit Harry alors que Ron et lui survolaient la liste des fournitures. Les jumeaux se penchèrent vers Harry à la manière de conspirateur.

« Par le plus grand des hasards, aurais-tu accès à la réserve de Snape ? Ou l'aurais-tu entendu murmurer le mot de passe ? Ou… »

« Euh, Snape ne me laisse même pas descendre dans les cachots, alors son bureau privé encore moins. » Harry sourit alors qu'il entendait les jumeaux soupirer de déception.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien plus simple de se glisser dans d'autres endroits secrets… » Ajouta Harry tout en pensant au jardin secret et espérant qu'il n'enfreindrait aucun règlements en y conduisant le terrible duo. Dans tous les cas, cela parvint à remonter suffisamment le moral des jumeaux.

« Okay, maintenant les bouquins. » Dit Ginny puis Sniffle commença à tirer Harry dans la bonne direction suivi de tous les autres. Harry se mordait la lèvre d'un air pensif. Il entendait Ron marcher à ses côtés et Mme Weasley s'occuper de réprimander les jumeaux pour leurs bêtises, puis il se pencha sur le côté.

« Dis, Ron… »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Lorsqu'on sera à la librairie, ça ne te dérangerait pas de me prévenir si il y a des… euh… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry Je te préviendrai s'il y a des reporters. Hermione m'a dit que tu pourrais être nerveux à propos de ça. Aucun ne passera à travers les Weasleys. » La voix de Ron était pleine de fierté, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« D'ailleurs, où est Hermione ? »

« Elle avait quelque chose à faire, un certain insecte à… libérer. Sous certaines conditions, comme elle le dit si bien. » Répondit Ginny, les trois jeunes éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils entraient dans la librairie.

Pour choisir les livres, Harry établit le lien avec Sasha, de façon à être capable de lire les titres sur les couvertures comme il le faisait avant. Alors que Ron gardait ses distances avec le serpent multicolore, Fred et George était fascinés par ce qui ce trouvait au poignet de Harry puis ils vinrent lui demander si Sasha accepterait de leur donner un peu de son poison. Sasha refusa avec véhémence. Harry annula le lien dès qu'il eut fini, de peur de blesser son compagnon reptilien.

« Tiens, tiens, mais qui avons-nous là, Potter et les Weasleys. » Cette voix traînante était reconnaissable entre mille. Harry se renfrogna tandis qu'il se tournait vers la provenance de cette voix. Il entendit Ron se tendre près de lui, Ginny avaler de l'air, et les jumeaux se mettre en position d'attaque. Mme Weasley était occupée à payer les livres de Ginny.

« Malfoy, tu devrais vraiment changer de numéro, ça en devient ennuyeux. » Dit Harry d'une manière détachée qui surprit non seulement Draco mais également les Weasleys. En fait, Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre puis Harry murmura 'allons-y Sniffle' pour partir. Cela ramena Draco à la réalité. Il ricana.

« Oh comme c'est charmant. On t'a offert un bâtard pour te consoler d'être myope comme une taupe ! »

Harry, Ron Ginny, Fred, George et Mme Weasley qui revenait de la caisse se figèrent tous. Sniffle se tourna vers Malfoy et montra les crocs, ne bondissant pas sur celui-ci simplement parce que Harry le tenait fermement par sa laisse. Harry sourit, d'une mimique que Ron jurait d'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises sur le visage du Professeur de Potion.

« En fait Malfoy, je n'ai pas encore reçu de cadeau de consolation. » Dit-il avec désinvolture, mais d'un ton de voix dur qu'il prenait parfois. En une fraction de seconde, il sortit sa baguette. « _Murkus »_ Il sourit de satisfaction pour justice rendue, tandis que les rires éclataient tout autour de lui. Il se fichait de ne pas pouvoir voir Draco recevoir un bon gros tas de boue en plein visage. Il lui suffisait d'entendre les réactions. « Maintenant, je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai reçu mon cadeau de consolation. » Dit Harry d'un ton suffisant puis partit avant que Draco ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

****

§§§§§§

Harry retourna à l'infirmerie dans l'après midi du même jour. Il était seul, si on n'incluait pas Sasha enroulé autour de son poignet. Il écouta avec attention, mais n'entendit rien d'autre que la respiration régulière et douce provenant du lit. Apparemment, Pompom ne se trouvait pas dans l'infirmerie. Harry s'approcha silencieusement du maître des potions et chercha du bout des doigts une chaise. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il la tira vers lui et s'assit dessus.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, Harry. » Siffla doucement Sasha, Harry réfléchit mais jugea préférable de ne pas voir Severus Snape blessé et brisé. Il préférait garder l'image de l'homme audacieux et sur de lui dans sa tête.

« Ca va, Sasha. » répondit-il en sifflant puis il écouta pendant un long moment la respiration du Maître des Potions, essayant de faire du tri dans ses émotions. Il avait été témoin de chaque étape de la réunion avant que Snape n'atterrisse à l'infirmerie. Il avait senti une partie de sa douleur bien que pas assez. Le respect que Harry portait à son austère professeur n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil de la vision. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape pouvait passer par autant de douleur, souffrir, craindre sans jamais abandonner et avoir encore suffisamment de lucidité pour altérer la vérité afin de contenter Voldemort et de protéger le garçon-qui-a-survécu ; ainsi lorsque le moment viendra, l'élément de surprise sera dans son camp. Harry était émerveillé et il sentit son cœur aller pour cette forme faible allongée devant lui.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa de sa main qui tenait sa baguette la main droite du Professeur. Ses doigts touchèrent la peau nue. Elle n'était pas moite, pas répulsive. Elle était chaude—trop chaude. Peut-être que le Maître des Potions était fiévreux. Ses doigts vagabondèrent vers le front, le nez aquilin—

« Vous vous amusez, Potter ? » La voix était rauque et faible, pas encore soyeuse et provocante. Harry retira immédiatement sa main comme s'il venait de se faire prendre . Il entendit Snape ricaner légèrement.

« Tu dois certainement te sentir victorieux, n'est-ce pas… la puissante chauve-souris graisseuse finalement vaincue et… »

« Arrêtez. » Dit Harry doucement, blessé par ces simples mots parce que ça lui donnait un aperçu auquel il ne s'attendait pas. « S'il vous plait, arrêtez Professeur. Je… vous admire. »

Snape ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que quelqu'un lui dise cela, encore moins de la part du Golden Boy. Cela suffit pour qu'il se décide à ouvrir les yeux, puis il tourna le regard pour observer l'adolescent assis sur la chaise. Harry était recroquevillé, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, les yeux vivant d'émotions. Snape était certain que le garçon retenait des larmes, donc il ne dit rien. Harry continua.

« Personne n'aurait pu faire ce que vous avez fait, Monsieur. Je… suis désolé d'en avoir été la cause. »

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de votre petite personne, Potter. » Lança Snape au garçon, mais le ton de sa voix était aimable.

Un long moment de silence s'en suivit, puis Harry déglutit.

« Monsieur… »

« Encore réveillé par vos soin, Potter ? »

« Dans deux jours les cours vont reprendre. »

« Quelle perspicacité de votre part. »

« Ils vont me demander comment je suis devenu… aveugle. »

Silence.

« Moins vous en direz, mieux vous vous porterez, Potter. Faites appel à votre imagination d'adolescent. » Dit Snape alors qu'il se redressait douloureusement.

Harry sourit. Il resta pendant près d'une demi-heure avant que Madame Pomfresh ne vienne 's'assurer du repos du Professeur', rien d'autre ne fut dit.

Rien d'autre n'était nécessaire.

****

À suivre


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Lunicane/Only-4-you

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **13; **Traduit : **19, 22; **En cours : **, 20,21,

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

**Chapitre 13**

Le Chaudron Baveur était dans un vacarme énorme. Le quai 9 3/4 bourdonnait avec trop d'excitation et d'énergie, même pour un premier septembre. Et chaque sorcier ou sorcière qui était abonné au quotidien _la gazette du sorcier_ n'avait qu'un seul sujet de discussion : Harry Potter. L'article qui avait secoué les fondations de la communauté sorcière était comme suit...

**Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut est aveugle**

Par Spécial Reporter Rita Skeeter

_Nous avons appris que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, Harry Potter, le gagnant de la coupe de trois sorciers tenue sur les terres de Poudlard, ne peut plus voir. Le garçon a résidé à Poudlard une grosse partie des vacances d'été, et, selon des rumeurs des sources venant de l'école, il est sous les soins de Madame Pompom Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école. La question que nous pouvons nous poser est pourquoi le garçon n'a pas été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste pour lui assurer les meilleurs soins, quand il est évident que Harry Potter n'a pas été épargné par les attaques incessantes des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Apparemment ce serait précisément la raison pour laquelle Harry Potter restera sur les Terres de Poudlard, donc sous la protection des plus puissantes protections auxquelles est soumise l'école._

_Les raisons de la cécité de Harry sont mystérieuses. Nos sources impliquent le résultat d'une dangereuse attaque ou d'un combat d'un certain sortilège, mais les faits réels ou événements ne sont pas clairs à proprement dit. Une chose nous vient alors à l'esprit de tous : il se peut que la cécité de Harry Potter soit le résultat d'une attaque de Mange-Morts ou de Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même, puisque le ministre nie même la plus petite possibilité que le Seigneur des ténèbres ait retrouvé ses pouvoirs ,bien que se soit une opinion fortement soutenue par le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, et Harry Potter lui-même ! Nous n'avons donc pas de réponses à cela. _

Ron sourit presque lorsque le Poudlard Express se retira de la gare. Il observa Hermione qui attendait la réaction de son ami, après la lecture de l'article.

« Alors ? »

« Je dirais que cet article est beaucoup moins odieux que ceux de l'année dernière. » Ron grimaça et poussa le journal sur le côté. « Comment as-tu géré ça ? »

« J'ai fait du chantage. Je suis toujours la seule qui sait qu'elle est un animagus illégal. Je garderais son secret uniquement si elle écrit ce que nous n'objecterons pas qu'elle écrive. Tu as remarqué ? Elle a commencé à donner de la crédibilité à Harry en ce qui concerne le retour en puissance de Tu-Sais-Qui, et pas son portrait de déranger ! »

Hermione bondit dans son excitation pour relire les phrases à relever.

« C'est vraiment génial 'Mione' … mais… tu ne te demandes pas comment Harry est devenu aveugle ? »

La fille soupira.

« J'aimerais penser qu'ils étaient avec des Mange-Morts ou quelque chose du genre... mais alors ton père aurait su, après tout il est du ministère. Quelque chose nous aurait averti. »

« C'est vrai... et Percy est toujours très proche de Fudge. Orgueilleux comme il est, il nous dirait pour Harry."

« ET le ministère ne permettrait jamais au directeur de nourrir Harry à la santé dans l'école. Rita est juste sur ça. »

Ron était très calme, et jeta un coup d'oeil au compartiment avant de poser la prochaine question.

« Penses-tu que les Dursleys l'ont fait ? Je veux dire, qu'ils le maintiennent mis en cage comme un animal et tout. Nous avons dû le sauver des années passées. »

« OH, Ron, ce serait horrible ! Et Harry ne nous a jamais dit qu'ils le frappaient lui ou autre chose."

Cependant, les yeux de la fille montraient clairement qu'elle n'écartait pas cette possibilité le moindre du monde.

"Bien ... Harry ne parle pas beaucoup d'eux. Donc nous ne savons pas vraiment quelque chose d'eux. Et peut-être c'était une sorte d'accident que les Dursleys firent pire ou autre." Ron s'hérissa à l'idée qu'Harry n'avait pu avoir accès à des soins appropriés. Il se promit de le venger si c'était le cas.

« Je regrette que je ne puisse pas exécuter la magie en dehors de l'école - alors je montrerais aux Dursleys! Et je prendrais Fred et George avec moi! »

Hermione fit taire Ron.

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment s'ils sont à blâmer, Ron. Et pour l'amour du ciel, baisse ta voix. Nous ne voulons pas paraître encore plus coupable que nous le sommes peut-être.

« Bien, Bien. Si ce n'est pas la petite Sang-De-Bourbe et la Belette. Perdu votre Taupe Potter ? Ne faut-il pas le guider pour qu'il ne rentre pas dans les murs et dirige sa baguette sur lui-même ? » Draco parla d'une voix traînante de l'entrée du compartiment avec, cette fois, Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione serra des dents au moment où elle fut nommée, mais cette fois c'était Ron qui lança une parfaite raillerie :

« Je ne sais pas Malfoy, il me semblait qu'il savait pas mal où viser avec sa baguette, tu ne crois pas, face de boue ? Ou, est-ce face de furet plein de boue ? Ou, non attends, attends, face de fouine rebondissante pleine de boue ! » Dit-il en riant toujours de la précédente promenade sur le chemin de Traverse. Draco devint rouge de colère et sortit sa baguette.

« hm,hm Malfoy – ou la première chose que tu verra…

… sera l'infirmerie quand on sera à l'école. »

Les deux baguettes des jumeaux Weasley entourèrent les trios Serpentards. A l'intérieur du compartiment, Hermione et Ron firent de même. Crabbe et Goyle regardèrent Draco en signe de question et celui-ci râla et s'éloigna, jurant vengeance. Fred et Georges sourirent et entrèrent dans le compartiment.

A partir de ce moment, le chemin jusqu'à l'école fut paisible – bien que l'absence d'Harry dans le train refroidisse l'enthousiasme général… Sauf celle des Serpentards.

« Vous m'avez appelé, Professeur ? »

« Oui, Potter. C'est important, donc essayez de vous concentrer autant que votre intelligence puisse vous le permettre. Je veux que personne ne sache que votre serpent est votre façon de voir. Est-ce clair ? Vous pouvez avoir votre chouette avec vous à chaque fois que vous avez vraiment besoin de voir et faites comme si vous pouviez voir à travers elle. »

« Vous allez vraiment m'autoriser à prendre Hedwige en classe de Potions ? » Harry était incrédule. Il entendit Snape claquer sa langue, un signe de concession à contre cœur qu'il devait faire pour son cours.

« Oui Potter. Mais vous devez lui dire de rester perchée sur votre épaule tout le temps. Sasha doit être dans votre manche et aucun sifflement en fourchelangue ne doit être entendu. J'accepte que vos … deux autres amis soient conscients de votre état, donc pour être sûr, ils doivent faire assez de distraction pour que personne ne remarque qu'on vous parle. Il est impératif que tout le monde croie que vous voyez à travers les yeux de votre chouette. »

Harry savait pourquoi c'était si important. Draco Malfoy aurait reporté à son père ce qu'il utilisait, et l'information que Snape avait donné à Voldemort devait être confirmée pour pouvoir assurer la couverture et la vie de l'homme, même pour un court lapse de temps. Il acquiesça.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Sasha lui siffla qu'elle était mal à l'aise et il la caressa sur la tête discrètement, commençant immédiatement à se conformer aux souhaits du Maître des Potions.

« Votre… trimestre ne peut pas être encore déclaré à l'un ou l'autre, comme je suis sûr que vous pouvez le comprendre. Pas à cause de votre – considérable – embarras. Cependant, vous pouvez être sûr que vous pratiquerez ce que je vous enseignerais avec Lupin, ou au moins avoir tout le monde croyant que vous faite cela. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Je le pourrais. »

« Vous ne pourrez manifestement plus jouer au Quidditch au début de l'année. Le Professeur McGonagall vous a placé comme attrapeur de réserve. » Jeta Snape à Harry avec un vieux regard d'indifférence à défaut de tempérer. Le garçon tressaillit mais son expression neutre changea très peu et seulement une fraction de secondes.

« Je… Je comprends, monsieur. »

« J'ai convenu avec Madame Bibine qu'elle vous entraîne… parmi d'autres arrangements. » Dit Snape presque négligemment mais il était entièrement conscient de donner au garçon une raison de s'en sortir avant qu'il n'étouffe ses rêves dans une mer et ne les fasse disparaître. Il pouvait voir comment tout son visage se détendit et ses épaules se décontractèrent à ce moment- - bien que à son honneur il ne demanda pas ce que ces nouveaux arrangements pouvaient être. Snape se rattrapa de sourire pendant qu'il étudiait les légères alternances dans les expressions du garçon.

« C'est tout pour le moment, Potter. N'essayez pas de paraître aussi susceptible- - Je suis sûr que vous devrez diriger, les Gryffondor sont spontanés sur ce point particulier. » Ajouta t-il, sa voix tranchante déséquilibrant à nouveau l'atmosphère. Harry acquiesça et sourit comme il perça les environs, presque au départ décisif. Snape eut la désagréable impression que Harry commençait, un peu comme Lupin, à ne pas prendre ses railleries et sa voix tranchante au sérieux. Il serra ses dents de colère sur ça.

Et le gamin était aveugle- - donc aucun regard furieux ne porterait ses fruits. Maudit Potter.

Harry s'agita dans sa chambre. Il était inquiet. Allions-nous devoir partager le même dortoir et tout le reste qui va avec. Si c'était le cas, il aurait de grandes difficultés à cacher Sasha, à se relaxer. Harry ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre cela, mais quand il fit, il détestait être regardé comme ce qu'il était maintenant. Il détestait cela avant, mais maintenant ça l'énervait encore plus. Reconnaissant, sa cécité le protégeait de la plupart des regards- - exceptés ceux de Rémus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape. D'un façon ou d'une autre il pouvait toujours dire quand l'un ou l'autre des trois professeurs était en train de le regarder.

«Salut Harry. Je savais que je te trouverais sûrement ici. »

Harry sourit et se retourna.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je n'arrive toujours pas à entendre vos entrées. » dit-il calmement, touchant la poignée de la canne. Dumbledore rit tout bas.

« Ne faudrait-il pas garder quelques amusements, non ? Avant que je te dise pourquoi je suis venu, veux tu un bonbon au citron ? »

Harry sourit. Il devrait normalement décliner mais il était vraiment nerveux. Le temps avançait et le vrai spectacle commencerait et les instructions de Snape ne l'aidaient pas à soulager son anxiété.

« J'en aimerait bien un, professeur. » Dit-il et hors de porter de où il était il entendit le bruissement du papier. Dumbledore le fit pour être sûr que la main du garçon le prenne correctement et il prit un bonbon. Harry le fourrait dans sa bouche et le savoura. Il entendit un grondement autour d'eux et un petit bourdonnement sous ses pieds comme il le sentait habituellement quand les escaliers bougeaient. Mais puisque Dumbledore ne semblait pas du tout alarmé ou affecté par cela, Harry garda le calme.

« Je me demandais Harry, »demanda Dumbledore presque gaiement, « si tu aimes cette chambre. »

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

« Oh, oui monsieur. Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle- - elle m'a offerte tant de choses. »

« C'est vraiment un chance car tu vas être obligé de la garder. » Dit Dumbledore une joie cachée dans la voix quand il a annoncé qu'il aimait cette pièce. Harry ne put empêcher son sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Vraiment, Monsieur ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est l'une des chambres des préfets de Gryffondor. En tant que préfet, tu te dois de rester ici. Plus tôt dans l'été, j'ai juste demandé de déménager dans une chambre plus commode pour le Professeur Snape. Je… ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de monter jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor tous les jours. » Harry pouvait imaginer le pétillement dans les yeux du vieux sorcier. Il ne le réalisa pas de suite puis, sa mâchoire tomba.

« Vous… vous m'avez nommé Préfet ? Mais… ça ne se peut pas… »

« Tu feras un bon Préfet, j'en suis sûr. Pour garder une… couverture sur tes capacités en duels, ça peut être accomplit facilement sans te soucier de tes devoirs de préfet. »

« Mais monsieur, vous ne… ne risquez pas de mettre le professeur Snape en danger ? »

Dumbledore sourit à la réponse.

«Tom Riddle croit que le Professeur Snape t'entraîne aux duels seulement- - donc sachant ton chemin à Poudlard et d'autres routine quotidienne sa crédibilité ne sera pas en péril. Après tout, il y a d'autres professeurs pouvant t'enseigner ici. » Dit-il avec bonté, et Harry se sentit rassuré.

Dumbledore continua, fourrant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

« Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu as entendu le grondement dans les murs ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« C'était ta chambre retournant à sa propre place. Maintenant, quand tu passeras la porte tu te retrouveras en haut de l'escalier menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les dortoirs des garçons sont derrière la porte à ta gauche, et celui des filles à droite. En face de toi se trouve l'un des escaliers menant à la chambre de la préfete - - qui sera, je crois, Miss Granger. Je pense que je t'ai dit tout ce que je devais te dire, Harry. » Dumbledore s'approcha du jeune Gryffondor qui était toujours estomaqué par la joie de garder sa chambre privée et par le fait que quand il sortira de sa chambre, il ne tombera pas n'importe où et il sera un préfet- - le premier 'aveugle'. Il essaya de sortir de ses pensées quand il sentit la main du directeur épingler sa robe. L'insigne de Préfet.

« Dans le cas où tu te demanderais si tu le mérites- - il n'y a pas un seul garçon ou une seule fille à Gryffondor qui ait montré autant de contrôles et de responsabilités que vous, Mr. Harry Potter. Le fait que tu puisses voir ou non avec tes yeux est hors de propos. »

Et avec ça, le sorcier bienveillant sortit de la chambre. Harry n'entendit aucun pas jusqu'à ce que le Directeur commence à descendre les escaliers.

Harry prit une profonde respiration avant de quitter la tour des Gryffondors, exploitant plus attentivement, juste au cas où il ferait un faux pas à cause de sa nervosité. Il ne voulait pas se tromper pas quand la première impression est aussi importante. Il tira sur sa robe et écouta le miroir lui dire ce qu'il fallait qu'il arrange à son apparence. Il pouvait entendre le brouhaha des étudiants entrant dans le hall principal pour le festin. Il s'arrêta avant l'aile principale, en haut de l'escalier derrière l'armure, il aimait se cacher quand il était frustré. Il s'attarda quelque temps, une envie de remettre son entrée à plus tard le prit. Ainsi, s'il restait dans la salle commune, il ne verrait le visage de personne, y compris le choixpeau, les Serpentards agressifs ou les Poufsouffles reniflants ?

Il entendit des pas venants derrières lui- - ils les distingua, il les reconnaissait par leur légèreté la façon de marcher, faisant penser à un son.

« Froid aux pieds, Potter ? »

Harry se frotta le bout de son nez.

« Quelque chose comme ça, monsieur. » Admit Harry franchement au maître des potions, simplement et naturellement, alors que, quelques temps plus tôt il se serait tendu pour une joute verbale.

« Penser à ce que je vais vous dire : Les lunettes ne vous ont jamais empêchées d'êtres vous. » ricana le maître de potions et il avança rapidement vers l'avant pour prendre position à la Table Principale. Harry toucha son visage, réalisant maintenant qu'il ne portait pas ses éternelles lunettes- - et il ne les avait pas porté durant tout l'été. Il ne se souvint plus où elles étaient- - et il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il les avait portés. Il mania sa baguette avec ses doigts. Il n'avait pas voulu d'un sort de camouflage sur sa cicatrice, brûlant sa chair, constamment apeuré qu'un sortilège puisse briser le sort et révéler la cicatrice. Harry ne voulait pas être pris au dépourvu si une telle occasion arrivait. Au lieu de cela, il portait un gant léger, découpé au bout des doigt pour q'il puisse avoir un contact direct s'il devait toucher un quelconque objet. Le gant était très fin, cuir souple. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Sirius avait dit qu'il était 'cool'.

Il soupira et se mit à descendre les escaliers vers la Grande Salle, le brouhaha des étudiant l'engouffrant. Il souhaita qu'il puisse y avoir Sirius dans les environs sous forme de Sniffle, mais il était parti le jour précédent. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en mission au début de l'été- - Harry se souvint de cette conversation particulière. C'était la même chose que quand Snape lui avait dit qu'il reprenait son rôle d'espion. Sirius avait interrompu tout ce qu'il faisait pour venir voir et aider Harry- - mais c'était maintenant qu'il avait le plus besoin d'aide et comme il n'était pas dans un quelconque danger immédiat, Sirius Black avait du reprendre sa mission première.

Harry comprenait. Mais comme toujours il lui manquait déjà avec ses réactions extravagantes et son comportement tapageur.

« Es-tu prêt Harry ? » lui siffla Sasha, comme le garçon s'attardait encore, maintenant en face de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, et déjà, il entendit les murmures du type 'il tient une canne' et 'penses-tu qu'il ne voit vraiment plus ?' et 'Comment pourrait-il ETRE un préfet alors qu'il ne voit pas ?' ou encore 'Où sont ses lunettes ?' et un réponse comme ' il n'a plu BESOIN de ses lunettes maintenant serais-tu stupide ?'.

Harry frappa le dessus du corail de la tête de son serpent, maintenant le cachant dans le large pli de la manche de sa robe.

« Oui, je le suis… et tu dois être calme maintenant, ou la prochaine fois, je ne te prendrais pas avec moi. Ils ne doivent pas encore savoir pour toi. »Lui dit Harry pour la tranquilliser, il contrôla son visage et entra dans la Grande Salle.

Le brouhaha ne s'arrêta pas- - non pas du tout. C'était devenu plus bruyant. Tout était plus fort 'Ca va, Harry ?' et 'pauvre Harry, puis-je te mener quelque part ?' il les entendait de partout. Il était tenté de sortir sa baguette, viser tout ceux qui avaient pitié de lui et dire qu'il pouvait très bien avancer lui-même. Heureusement, l'air fâché qu'il commençait à arborer faisait partir les gens de son chemin, mais mystérieusement, il était en train de marcher et il fut stoppé par une voix qui l'appela joyeusement :

« Hé, Harry ! Tu m'as manqué ! » Et Hermione Granger se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit étroitement, ne quittant toujours pas la canne, et sans faire exprès, ça frappa quelqu'un [la canne.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Mione. Particulièrement quand nous étions sur le chemin de Travers avec les Weasley. »

« Ron ne t'a pas raconté ? »

« Oh oui. J'ai lu l'article- - une grande amélioration dans cet écrit d'intimidation si je peux dire. »

« Mec, mauvais! Tu es un préfet! » Harry sourit en entendant la voix de Ron.

« Oui ! Je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui. »

« Pas de doute alors que les Gryffondors peuvent faire plus de choses… » Dit Pansy Parkison d'une voix traînante. « Parce que c'est stupide d'avoir un préfet aveugle- - que vas-tu faire, donner des coup avec ta canne jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sorte ? » se moqua t'elle et d'autre rirent. Harry leva un sourcil et sourit venimeusement vers la direction de Pansy. Il sentit une main discrète le tourner pour partir- - et il était certain qu'il se faisait fusiller du regard.

« Je ne sais pas Pansy- - mais pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas Malfoy ? Je suis sûr qu'il a eu un aperçu en avant première de mes méthodes. » Dit-il avec sarcasmes, et retourna auprès de ses amis.

« Allons nous asseoir, voulez-vous ? »

Quand ils s'assirent, Fred et Georges, qui s'assirent tout près, commencèrent à parler rapidement.

« L'équipe de quidditch est toute triste et inquiète- - Dubois en particulier. »

« Il devra juste trouver un autre attrapeur pour quelques temps. » Dit Harry et il changea de place. Le quidditch était toujours un sujet auquel il ne pouvait pas parler ouvertement. Il se souvint que Snape avait dit qu'il avait pris 'd'autres arrangements' avec madame Bibine.

« Ouais, on sait. Il fera des essais. Il trouvera un gardien. Qui penses-tu qu'il pourrait prendre comme Attrapeur ? »

Harry pensa à ça.

« Colin Crivet. »

Hermione grogna et Ron resta bouche bée.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. Il a l'œil pour repérer les choses qui ne doivent pas être trouvées, et prendre leur photo. Il peut repérer un vif, aussi. » Harry sourit et repris sa cane.

Puis, tous se calmèrent lorsque la Cérémonie de Répartition commença. Et ensuite, Dumbledore fit son discours.

« Une nouvelle année commence, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue aux anciens comme aux nouveaux étudiants. Je souhaite également vous rappeler quelque règles habituelles- - Tel que la Forêt Interdite qui comme son nom l'indique est interdite, vous ne pouvez sortir de vos dortoirs après le couvre feu. Ce sera tout pour le moment, et comme chaque année, je vais vous annoncer les nouveaux remplacements. Cette année, nous avons une fois de plus le Professeur Lupin en DCFM- -»

Dumbledore attendit que le tonnerre provenant de la table des Gryffondors et les applaudissements des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles cessent. Rémus acquiesça et sourit aux étudiants, content qu'ils l'apprécient toujours malgré qu'ils sachent son secret. La table des Serpentards n'applaudit pas, et la plupart d'entre eux le regardèrent froidement, mais quelques uns semblaient correct avec l'idée.

Dumbledore continua.

« L'autre nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer est plus sérieuse, malheureusement. Vous devez certainement tous être au courant de ce qui c'est passé pour un de nos étudiant, votre camarade, Harry Potter. Je vous demanderais de ne pas harceler Mr Potter pour savoir dans quelle circonstance il est devenu aveugle- - Je vous assure qu'il y avait les Ténèbres impliquées. Tolérez son intimité face à ce problème. » Dumbledore laissa le temps aux élève de comprendre ces phrases. Harry souriait presque narquoisement, mais gardait un visage impassible. Qui savait ce que les étudiants s'imaginaient s'être passé- - aucun sort qu'un face à face avec 10 Mangemorts, il en était sûr. Si seulement ils savaient… mais ils ne sauront pas. Harry ne leur dirait jamais.

Il avait encore sérieusement grandi, et Ron le poussa pour qu'il réalise qu'il était temps de manger. Et manger rapidement pour pouvoir ensuite amener les Premières Années à la tour Gryffondor.

S'il se sentait nerveux pour ça, Harry ne pouvait le dire. Quand il le moment vint, lui et Hermione se levèrent.

Combien sont-ils, Mione ? Demanda t-il prestement.

« 15. Veux-tu que je me mette en tête et rester derrière ? »

« Na. Ils s'attendent tous à ce que je sois derrière. Je prends la tête. »Dit Harry avec une grimace et déployant sa canne, et prudemment il s'avança vers les escaliers.

« Suivez moi, mes Premières Années, et restez en rang, ne vous éparpillez pas. »Dit il avec désinvolture à un groupe traînant des pieds et sans même un chuchotement. Il se demanda même s'ils étaient sourd où s'ils étaient juste en train de la fixer. Tapant autour avec sa canne, il ouvrit le chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas s'éloigner beaucoup trop. Il s'arrêta. Quelques premières années sursautèrent derrière lui.

« Mione, quelqu'un s'égard. »

« Je l'ai vu, Harry. Toi, quel-est-ton-nom, Zaheed. Revient avec le groupe. » Il tendit sa main et sourit. Il pu faire cela. Il commença encore à parler. Il pu maintenant entendre les soupirs de 'il lui parle' et ' il ne semble pas avoir besoin de voir !' et 'mental !'

Quand il s'arrêta en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame et dit le mot de passe pour que tous entendent, il entendit Sasha lui siffler, quand les étudiant furent tous déposés :

« Je pensssse que tu les as impresssionné, Harry. »

Et Harry se sentit enfin accepté.

**À suivre **


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Lys

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **14; **Traduit : **19, 22; **En cours : **, 20,21,

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

**Note Urgente pour Hetachan et de Daiya **

**J'attends votre chapitre pour pouvoir clore, **

**ce 1er tome de ''Go with the tide''**

**Je n'arrives pas à vous joindre, surtout toi Daiya!**

**Et si quelqu'un a des nouvelles de ces deux personnes, **

**faites nous en part, ça serai trop sympa!!!**

**&**

Je suis désolé j'ai un grave problème de pc!

Jusqu'en décembre/janvier(date ou je pourrais m'en acheté un autre) les news se feront moins régulière!

Mais n'ayez crainte tous les chapitres sont sauvegardés !!!!

Onarluca

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 14**

Le 2 septembre était un jeudi. Et sur l'emploi du temps que Harry avait reçu, le jeudi commençait avec un double cours de Potion. Harry s'était réveillé très tôt, réveillé aujourd'hui par le pépiement des oiseaux et le bruit de pas des Elfes de Maison qui allumaient le feu matinal et d'autres choses pour la journée. Il s'habilla en chancelant avec des doigts froids. Des papillons voletaient dans son estomac pour ce jour qui était le premier d'une longue série de mensonge. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette journée lui réservait. Il tendit son bras gauche pour que Sasha y monte.

« Es-tu nerveux, jeune Maître ? » demanda le serpent corail alors qu'elle s'enroulait elle-même bien au chaud autour du maigre poignet.

« Oui… Très. » répondit Harry, caressant la tête triangulaire. La langue de Sasha donna un petit coup sur la peau de Harry en une légère caresse. Harry sortit sa baguette. « Je vais te jeter un sort d'invisibilité partielle, Sasha, donc tant que tu seras le long de la manche de ma robe on ne te verra pas. »

« Ne t'explique pas… Je te fais confiance. » Sasha donna un coup de langue et goûta l'air, savourant le changement des ondes magiques alors que Harry jetait le sort. Puis Harry enfila sa robe d'école.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et déplia sa canne, rangeant sa baguette. Comme il avait de plus en plus confiance en ses sens restants, Harry utilisait de moins en moins sa baguette pour s'orienter. Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'il comptait vraiment dessus… Cela révèlerait seulement ses faiblesses évidentes. Harry eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il marchait vers la volière pour prendre Hedwige. Snape et sa paranoïa commençaient déteindre sur lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de la volière et fut accueilli par l'air douillet et les bruits légers et doux des hiboux qui se reposaient là.

« Hedwige. Viens là, ma fille. » Dit-il doucement. Harry ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais il avait commencé à parler dans des tons bas et velouteux qui ne faisaient pas de bruits. Hedwige vola vers le bras tendu de Harry et s'y percha. Harry sourit faiblement. « Est-ce que tu as envie d'être mon complice, ma fille ? » Demanda t'il affectueusement à l'oiseau, et Hedwige hulula amoureusement, mordilla l'oreille de Harry pour lui montrer son accord. Harry caressa les plumes douces et soyeuses, et se retourna pour aller déjeuner.

**§§§§§§**

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

Harry jura que la prochaine personne qui lui demanderait cela, serait ensorcelée en violet.

« Oui, Dennis, je vais bien. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part ? » Demanda Dennis tout excité. Harry se demanda si toute cette histoire n'était pas un jeu pour le jeune étudiant.

« Non, Dennis, je peux me débrouiller. Mais s'il te plait décale-toi, où ma canne te donnera peut-être un coup. » Répondit Harry avec beaucoup plus d'impatience dans la dernière partie de sa phrase que nécessaire. Dennis sauta sur le côté et Harry marcha avec plus de méfiance. Il trouvait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses camarades de classe continuaient d'être sur son chemin après que l'étudiant surexcité ait sauté sur le côté. Il se demanda s'ils le faisaient exprès ou s'ils étaient purement et simplement maladroits.

Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'il s'assit en boudant pour prendre son petit déjeuner, qui surgit dès qu'il toucha sa fourchette et son couteau.

« Salut Harry. Tu as l'air en rogne. » La voix de Ron le fit soupirer.

« C'est juste que c'était bien plus facile quand le château était vide. » s'exclama-t-il et il prit un morceau de toast pour Hedwige qui était sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Ce sera bientôt mieux. Ils se rassemblent autour de toi c'est tout. » Dit Hermione avec autorité en mangeant ses œufs.

« Tu penses que si je leur jette un sort, ils garderont leurs distances ? » Dit Harry avec sensation et prit une bouchée de toast et de confiture dans sa bouche. Il y eut une pause autour de lui qui l'étonna momentanément, puis Ron dit avec son tact habituel :

« Mec, tu nous fait peur, on dirait Snape ! »

« RON ! »

Harry eut seulement un petit rire.

« En parlant de Snape, on a un double cours de Potion qui approche. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as Hedwige avec toi ? » Demanda Ron. Harry fit un signe de la tête.

« C'est ton Familier pour la vue ? Je pensais que c'était… »

« Chut ! Tu as raison, Hermione, mais cela doit rester secret. Les Serpentards ne doivent pas savoir que j'ai… Autre chose. C'est pour ça que je l'ai enchantée pour qu'elle soit invisible. » Harry chuchota si doucement que Ron et Hermione durent se pencher de quelques centimètres pour l'entendre.

« D'accord… Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda ensuite Hermione.

« Parce que Voldemort pense que je vois par Hedwige. Et il doit continuer à le faire. La vie dépend de cette information. » Chuchota Harry. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec gène et incompréhension. Ils réalisèrent tout les deux que Harry faisait plus particulièrement allusion à la seule vie en jeu : celle de Séverus Snape.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Juste faire attention à ce que personne ne m'entende parler Fourchelang pendant Potion et Divination, Ron. »

Ron hocha la tête, et quand il vit à son expression que Harry attendait toujours une réponse, il dit :

« Ca marche, Harry… Bien que je ne crois pas que nous t'aiderons vraiment… »

« RON ! »

**§§§§§§**

Hedwige râla de mécontentement d'être dans les cachots.

« Monsieur Potter, le fait que le directeur m'oblige à tolérer votre… 'Besoin' comme votre retard ne fait pas que j'autorise votre _chouette_ à perturber ma leçon. Moins 5 points pour Gryffondor. » La voix suave coupa comme un rasoir l'atmosphère calme de la salle de classe de Potion.

« Oui, professeur. » Harry caressa calmement la poitrine d'Hedwige. Ron se hérissa, et s'assit pour couper ses racines de santal avec plus de malice que plus tôt.

Les doigts agiles de Harry sentirent les tranches des racines et les coupa avec précision en tranches extrêmement fines qui rivalisaient avec la qualité d'un professionnel. Puis il tâtonna autour, ses doigts serpentant autour du chaudron.

« Sasha… ? »

« C'est violet foncé, Harry. » Répondit immédiatement le serpent.

Harry procéda ainsi avec sa potion, et Snape regardait le garçon aveugle du coin de l'œil. Une autosatisfaction chaude l'envahit alors qu'il marchait à grands pas dans la salle de classe, fier de lui pour avoir pensé à une solution aussi efficace sur le fils Potter. Il rit narquoisement en lui-même et se demanda si la santé de Harry Potter d'infirme à mieux qu'avant l'avait assez délivré de la dette à laquelle il n'aimait jamais penser : la dette sorcière envers James Potter. Bien.

Alors qu'il sortait du côté Serpentard de la salle, il fronça les sourcils. Il voyait Draco Malfoy préparer un morceau de racine de la forêt de la forêt de mirkwood tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers la table de Potter. Foutu môme. Snape avait toujours vu que le jeune farceur Malfoy et ses copains embêtaient les Gryffondors dans sa classe. Et le jeune Malfoy le savait. Son corps se tendit alors que les racines **(1)** pouvaient faire en sorte que la potion soit prête à exploser. Ca aurait été une erreur tactique d'empêcher Draco de faire la farce, comme son favoritisme était une évidence pour ses camarades Mangemorts et Voldemort pour qui Snape était loyal. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, en même temps, le liquide corrosif toucherait la moitié de tous les Gryffondors de cinquième année.

Draco donna un coup de baguette et la racine **(2)**fila rapidement en direction du chaudron de Harry. Snape sortit sa baguette.

Et la main de Harry se referma autour du petit ingrédient quelques secondes avant qu'il atteigne la surface bouillante. Ron fut ébahi, Hermione cligna des yeux, Neville lâcha ses racines, les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent sous le choc et un soupir interrompit toute la classe. Snape découvrit qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas sourire comme Lupin la dernière fois dans la salle de duel. Le garçon avait vraiment dépassé ses attentes les plus folles. Cependant, il arriva à garder son sérieux alors que Harry mettait calmement les racines de côté et continuait à travailler.

Snape fut tenté, seulement tenté, d'enlever 20 points à Serpentard…

…Mais c'était hors de question pour 'Snape Le Mangemort'. Donc Snape respira à fond, lança un regard furieux à Malfoy, dont Harry savait qu'il n'aurait aucun effet sur le garçon, et décida que pour le reste de l'heure qu'il n'enlèverait pas davantage de points, même à Neville.

Bien, peut-être quelques-uns, pour Neville. Ce garçon était une sacrée menace.

Heureusement, le reste de la classe se passa dans le calme, et Snape prétendit qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione aider Neville pour ne pas que sa potion explose. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas déduire aucun point, tout comme il ne pouvait pas exprimer sa satisfaction devant le niveau de Harry de réussite. Il connaissait assez bien le jeune Gryffondor pour être sûr que Harry l'avait remarqué.

« Harry ! On ne peut pas laisser ce… Ce Serpentard partir après ce qu'il a tenté de faire en Potion. » Bredouilla Ron alors que Harry marchait, il se retourna, la canne tapotant, un petit sourire à peine visible sur les lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne le fait pas. »

« Harry, ne fais rien qui t'attirera des ennuis. » prévint Hermione.

Harry rit ironiquement.

« Hermione… Je suis déjà mouillé. Je n'ai pas peur de la pluie.

« Donc, que va-t-on lui faire ? » Demanda Ron avec impatience, ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation, son esprit carburait pour essayer d'imaginer quelles autres capacités Harry n'avait pas encore montré.

Harry flatta Hedwige et enleva le sort qui la maintenait perchée sur son épaule. La chouette blanche s'envola, soulagée.

« Quelque chose… D'original. » Harry eut un rire narquois. Ron eut un large sourire, et Hermione soupira d'inquiétude.

**§§§§§§**

Snape marcha rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Que ce passe t-il Albus ? »

Le directeur semblait à la fois amusé et énervé.

« Fudge est furieux. Pour ne pas avoir été informé de l'état de Harry. »

Snape ricana.

« Il menace de nous accuser d'agir contre les intérêts du monde magique. »

Snape se renfrogna.

« Cependant, depuis l'article sur Harry et … Les ruminations et les rumeurs sur les circonstances de la cécité de Harry, il n'est pas disposé à dire que le ministère n'est pas responsable. »

Snape fit rouler ses yeux.

« Il est disposé à considérer le fait que Voldemort est revenu. »

Là-dessus, Snape décida de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avec un grand geste pour mieux écouter.

« Il tiendra compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, ensuite ? »

Dumbledore versa du thé pour eux deux. « Quand il découvrira quelque chose dessus. »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Vous ne lui avez pas dit que l'Ordre avait presque complètement ressurgi ? »

« Non. Et je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Cet homme est malléable, et maintenant il acceptera tout ce que vous lui direz. Il n'a aucun courage. »

« Mais il a le pouvoir de vous poursuivre en justice, pour être le spécimen le plus proche qu'il peut donner pour montrer qu'il contrôle la… Prochaine crise. »

Snape ricana à nouveau et remplit le reste de la pensé du vieux sorcier. « Et s'il assiste à une réunion de l'ordre, il saura que j'en suis un membre, et donc il le dissoudra, et dans le même temps ma couverture vis-à-vis de Voldemort tombera. »

Dumbledore fit simplement un signe de la tête et but une petite gorgée de sa tasse. Snape claqua ses dents, diverses pensées mangemoriennes et grossières parcouraient son cerveau au sujet du Ministre Fudge.

« Séverus. »

Les yeux de Snape se fixèrent à nouveau sur le directeur.

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai jamais trouvé le moment de vous dire à quel point je pense que vous avez fait un excellent travail avec Harry. » Dumbledore sourit chaleureusement, et Snape ressentit la même sensation apaisante et englobante qui l'avait atteint quand il avait accepté le défi d'un adolescent aveugle. Cette fois pourtant, il ne ressentait autre chose, le soupçon sombre et froid d'une émotion entra en lui, le rongeant impitoyablement.

« Je ne mérite pas vos éloges, directeur. » Dit-il calmement, baissant les yeux de la même manière que ses étudiants, et alliés prodigues…

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela, Sévérus ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec bienveillance.

« Quand vous m'avez envoyé ramener Potter de toute urgence… »

« Oui ? »

« …Je ne l'ai pas fait de toute urgence. »

Il en résultat un silence et il n'osa pas lever les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait échoué pour voir la déception et le mépris sur Albus, le directeur de Poudlard et son approbation était la seule raison pour laquelle Snape vivait. Il continua simplement.

« Je… Pensais que vous exagériez, et vous aviez admis que Sybille n'était jamais fiable… Et j'étais énervé que… Et bien j'y suis allé une demi-journée plus tard. » Il déglutit.

Le silence persista un peu, mais il fut brisé par le tintement de la porcelaine.

« Vous y êtes allé exactement 3 heures et 20 minutes après que je vous ai pressé d'y aller. » La voix de Dumbledore était presque neutre. Snape leva les yeux avec stupéfaction. Le vieux sorcier fit un signe de la tête.

« Oh, je sais. Je l'ai toujours su, Séverus. »

« Et… vous avez tout de même… ?... vous n'avez jamais dit… ? »

Dumbledore sourit tristement, ses yeux encore chaleureux et plein d'acceptation. Toutefois Snape tressaillit intérieurement face à la tristesse qu'il pouvait y percevoir. Tristesse qu'il avait provoquée, exactement comme la fierté d'auparavant.

« Oui, je vous ai laissé prendre en main la responsabilité de l'entraînement d'Harry, et ne vous ai jamais confronté avec… vos manques de confiance en mes instincts, parce que je sais que le plus impitoyable juge pour vous est vous-même. Vous, mon ami, avez la capacité d'élaborer le plus difficile, le plus fastidieux des châtiments pour vous… et dans le même temps, faire en sorte qu'ils excusent, rachètent et retournent l'entièreté, si possible, de ce dont vous avez amputé à votre mauvais côté. »

Snape soupira en chancelant.

« Cela me hante que le garçon puisse encore voir si je m'étais mis en route. »

Dumbledore était pensif.

« La possibilité existe. » Dit-il, sans diminuer la peur du Maître des Potions. « Mais vous devez interroger Harry à propos de cela. »

L'horreur qui se grava momentanément sur le visage de Snape était aussi rare que la neige en été.

Il secoua presque sa tête, incapable de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se briser lui-même en disant cela à Harry.

Mais le regard du directeur était implacable, et Snape ne pouvait pas dire non.

**§§§§§§**

Draco était encore perplexe à propos de Harry. Peu importe comment il faisait le calcul, il en était simplement incapable. Harry était aveugle. Les aveugles étaient normalement mendiants et d'autres faibles spécimens de l'humanité, vous remerciant de leur donner un coup de pied et par conséquent de l'attention.

Ils n'étaient pas capables seuls de vous résister d'aucune manière.

Donc pourquoi Harry Potter se débrouillait non seulement pour comprendre ce qu'il devait faire pour démolir sa farce, mais aussi l'empêcher avec ce moyen spectaculaire ? Ce qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas contrôler la situation devant sa petite cour, et y gagner un regard furieux de Snape pour ne pas avoir réussi sa farce envers Potter comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne faisait attention à rien, et n'avait certainement rien entendu. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour Ron et Hermione de faire sortir Crabbe et Goyle. Harry avait demandé de lui laisser Draco. Ils murmurèrent doucement '_Rictusempra'_. Draco leva les yeux seulement quand les deux adolescents tombèrent.

Harry fit un sourire sinistre au garçon blond, ou vers lui. Il resta seul dans le couloir calme proche des cachots, où Draco marchait, sa cane blanche près du corps, sa baguette pointée sur lui, _sur_ lui. Les yeux verts dans le vague scintillaient avec une froide logique, Harry était calculateur, et fit que cela soit terrible à voir.

La voix de Harry partie comme un coup de fouet.

« _Disoculo_ ! »

Soudain, le monde de Draco passa au noir. Il ne pouvait rien voir. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il clignait des yeux, L'obscurité n'avait pas de fin.

Draco n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il commença par battre l'air de ses mains, gémissant, et quand rien ne vint le sauver, il hurla.

« _Silencio_. » La voix de Ron était enchantée

Soudain la voix de Harry fut tout près, et les bras battants de Draco furent giflés avec un bâton assez dur, Draco pensa qu'il s'agissait de la canne. C'était douloureux.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est amusant de s'en prendre à un aveugle, Malfoy ? » La voix de Harry était inébranlable et sarcastique, rappelant vaguement une autre. Il tenta de battre en retraite, seulement pour trébucher et tomber sur quelques obstacles. Une pointe dure en bois fut fourrée sous son menton.

« Je pense que je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est plutôt amusant de s'en prendre à eux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plutôt amusant de martyriser les autres et les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Harry était ferme et presque dure.

« Seulement peut-être pas aussi sympathique quand le Mangemort s'attaque à toi, pas vrai, Sang Pur ? » Dit la Voix d'Hermione.

Draco pleurait, reniflait en s'excusant et demandait à être pardonné. Même avec le silencio actif. Il entendit un grognement.

« Finalement il ne vaut rien. » cracha le roux et il se leva, se détournant. Hermione soupira et sourit au jeune Weasley, et le suivit. Harry garda le bout de sa baguette appuyé sur la peau molle sous la mâchoire de Draco.

« Le charme disparaîtra avec la blague, Malfoy. Juste assez de temps pour que tu réfléchisses un petit moment, si tu peux. » Chuchota le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu dans l'oreille de Draco, puis il partit sans bruit.

À suivre

**(1)** et **(2)** : De la forêt de mirkwood


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta correctrice : **Eloin

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Flick Flack

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **15; **Traduit : **19, 22; **En cours : **, 20,21,

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

**Toujours pas de nouvelle de Hetachan et de Daiya **

**J'attends votre chapitre pour pouvoir clore, **

**ce 1er tome de ''Go with the tide''**

**MERCI!!!!**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 15**

« Mais si je vous dis, professeur, que Potter m'a blessé ! » Draco avait bien du mal à contrôler sa colère pour paraître traumatisé. Snape le regarda pendant un bref instant du coin de l'œil s'arrêtant de griffonner des remarques sévères sur les copies de Potions.

« Vous me paraissez aller très bien, Malfoy. »

« Mais, Monsieur ! » Fit Draco, horrifié. Comment Harry pourrait-il s'en sortir aussi facilement après l'avoir quasiment rendu aveugle et avoir eu l'audace de s'opposer à lui de manière plus active qu'avant.

Snape ricana.

« Je ne demanderais pas moins que de faire renvoyer Potter pour votre bon plaisir, Malfoy. Mais je pense nous aurons quelques difficultés à convaincre le directeur ou encore le Professeur McGonagall qu'un élève aveugle vous a agressé aussi sauvagement et est parvenu à supprimer toute trace de son attaque derrière lui. »

Draco sentit le rouge lui monter aux oreilles tandis qu'il baissait le regard, serrant les dents de rage et de honte. Rien que l'idée qu'un Harry Potter aveugle les ait surpassés lui et ses deux sbires et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre, le mettait en rogne. Il n'osa pas rencontrer le regard de son professeur, Mangemort accompli… et il redoutait de voir comment réagirait son père à une telle nouvelle.

Draco se promit vengeance. Il passa même tout le week-end à y réfléchir.

**§§§§§§**

Lundi matin était réservé pour les cours de Divination des cinquièmes années.

« Mes chers enfants, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année de Divination. Je sens que cette année vous apportera une meilleure pénétration des mystères du futur… » Dit Sybil Trelawney de manière détachée à sa classe de cinquième année assise sur les poufs. Ron ricana, Harry eut un demi-sourire plutôt sarcastique. Les yeux de Trelawney louchaient derrière ses énormes verres en direction des Gryffondors.

« Mes chers enfants, cette année ne sera pas facile, je peux le voir. » Dit-elle d'un ton âpre. On pouvait lire sur le visage des deux garçons un 'vous êtes douée pour déclarer ce qui est évident'. En fait, parmi ceux qui étaient satisfaits des cours du professeur Trelawney, on ne pouvait compter que Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown et Hedwige qui appréciait si bien la chaleur et l'atmosphère presque étouffante qu'elle s'était installée sur l'épaule de Harry et se mit en bonne condition pour dormir.

« Cette année nous allons apprendre comment obtenir les secrets du futur à l'aide du lancer de pierres. Bien sûr il me faut vous avertir que seulement ceux qui ont un don pourront réellement apprécier les Pierres de Divination… » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle déposait deux petits sacs sur chaque table.

Harry ouvrit le sac et en sortit de légers petits cailloux. Ils étaient doux et chauds au toucher. Les yeux de Sacha se fixèrent sur ceux-ci, puis Harry vit qu'ils étaient soit gris soit de couleur obsidienne et qu'il avait un caillou blanc dans chaque sac. Il y en avait trois gris, trois de couleur obsidienne et un blanc. Ils ressemblaient tous à des pierres que l'on peut trouver au bord de mer. Ron sourit encore derrière lui.

« Ouh là ! Je peux déjà voir ma mort, » chuchota le roux derrière sa barbe, sachant que Harry l'entendrait — et en effet Harry gloussa.

« Il y a Padma qui te fixe » Dit Ron à la manière d'un complot, ce qui fit qui élargit encore plus le sourire de Harry. Le professeur Trelawney fit claquer sa langue puis dit d'une voix montrant son mécontentement :

« Toute cette agitation ne peut qu'obscurcir votre Vision, les Pierres de Divination ne vous seront dès lors plus d'aucune utilité. Je vous prie, mes chers, de garder le plus grand silence. »

Lorsque le silence fut parfaitement retrouvé, elle recommença à parler d'une voix distante et mystérieuse :

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 328… cependant, mes chers enfants, si vous ne pouvez toujours pas sentir la force des pierres, j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne vous soient d'aucune utilité… Bien, prenez les pierres dans votre main gauche, la pierre blanche doit être placée au milieu. Lorsque vous vous sentirez près à voir votre futur, secouez les pierres sept fois entre vos mains et lancez-les droit devant vous, sur la table. »

Harry entendit le bruit de plusieurs pierres tomber sur les tables, puis il lança aussi les siennes, bien qu'il ne sentît pas la moindre force à part celle des serres sur son épaule. Puis avec l'aide de Sacha, il observa la façon dont les pierres étaient éparpillées et se mit à la comparer avec les images du livre de Divination, afin de lire sa prédiction. Pas qu'il en attendait grand-chose.

En fait, Harry était prêt à annoncer qu'il avait une fois de plus vu son horrible et inévitable destin, lorsqu'il constata que le dessin, que formaient les pierres grises et de couleur obsidienne, apparaissait effectivement dans le livre de Divination.

**Danger mineur : **_Lorsqu'une des trois pierres grises se trouve à l'écart des deux autres et proche de la blanche. Pour une plus ample analyse de se dessin, cf. page 330. _

Harry se rendit rapidement à cette page-là.

**Ami inattendu :** _Lorsque deux pierres noirs se trouvent à proximité des deux pierres grises restantes et à l'écart de la blanche. _

Harry regarda de nouveau ses pierres à travers Sasha. Il n'y avait pas de quoi douter, la pierre blanche et une des grises se touchaient, tandis que deux des noirs et le reste des grises étaient réunies au même endroit. Il vit que la pierre noire restante se trouvait à l'écart des autres pierres, allant presque se mélanger à celles de Ron. Il retourna voir la liste des interprétations concernant les pierres isolées.

**Égalité : **_Lorsqu'une des pierres noires se trouve complètement à l'écart des autres groupes de pierres restantes._

Avez-vous interprété votre prédiction, mon cher ? Je sens que votre troisième œil est en marche. » Il entendit la voix de Trelawney se rapprocher vers lui. Harry déglutit, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait penser…

« Je vais avoir un allié inattendu, une égalité et un… danger mineur. » Dit-il, gardant pour la fin ce qui exciterait son professeur son professeur de Divination. Trelawney roucoula presque de sympathie, ce qui réveilla Hedwige et la fit hululer, tandis qu'Harry avait à cet instant la grande envie de descendre par la trappe.

« Oh mon cher, mon cher. C'est terrible en effet ! Tu devrais faire en sorte de mettre tout en ordre dans ta vie, mon cher, avec un tel présage de la part des Pierres ! » Dit-elle, ses nombreux bracelets tintant très certainement à la suite d'un mouvement brusque. Ron à côté de lui raillait.

'Allez, ça ne veut strictement rien dire ! Ce n'est pas si MAUVAIS que ça. »

En réponse à ça, Trelawney secoua la tête sérieusement et tristement, comme l'aurait fait un sage face à un idiot. Bien que Harry avait envie de sourire, il se sentait quand même préoccupé et décida donc, au cas où, de garder en tête sa première vrai divination.

**§§§§§§**

Draco attendait Harry juste en face de la salle de classe de DCFM. Et ça n'a pas manqué, l'aveugle arriva, tâtant légèrement autour de lui, ses deux amis à sa droite – Ces dernier temps, Harry semblait éviter de se retrouver au milieu du trio.

« Malfoy attend à la porte. » Dit Ron, déjà prêt pour combattre.

« Calme-toi Ron. Tout ira bien, il ne va rien tenter avec le professeur Lupin à côté pour l'entendre. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Mione t'asseoir à une table ? » Incita-t-il de manière à ce que Hermione entraîne Ron dans la classe avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps d'objecter. Harry prit son temps pour s'approcher, agaçant ainsi Draco avec sa lenteur.

« Je ne laisserai pas tomber, Potter. » Grogna le blond à voix basse. Harry s'arma d'un sourire narquois.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, Malfoy. Après tout je fais tout mon possible pour qu'on s'entende. » Dit-il d'un air moqueur, énervant Draco encore plus. Comment était-il possible qu'un Gryffondor puisse se jouer de lui ? Comment par tous les Saints pouvait-il s'opposer à lui encore plus qu'avant ?

Draco observa Harry passer avec assurance devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'il vit le Gryffondor appeler ses amis puis se diriger sans aucune difficulté là où il les avait entendus répondre. Il n'y avait absolument rien à dire. Personne ne pourrait être ainsi sans aucune aide. Potter devait avoir un secret qui l'aidait à être l'étincelant héros-martyre.

Draco était décidé à le découvrir. Puis, il l'utiliserait contre lui – et le laisserait se perdre dans les ténèbres comme il l'avait été jusqu'à ce que le sort Disocculo disparaisse. Il lui rendra donc la pareille au centuple. Il fera payer à Potter. Et à toutes les personnes qui soutiendront le pauvre morveux.

« M. Malfoy, cela vous dérangerait-il de nous rejoindre ? » La voix du professeur Lupin le fit revenir à la réalité. Draco traversa de manière hautaine la salle pour prendre place sur une chaise. Une année de plus avec un loup-garou en loques sous prétexte d'être professeur de DCFM. C'est pathétique.

Remus regarda sa classe qui s'installait contentieusement pour le cours. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le trio. Harry fronçait les sourcils écoutant ce que Ron lui chuchotait et Hermione roulait des yeux. Il sourit intérieurement – tout paraissait presque normal. Si seulement ça pouvait en être le cas. Il soupira et commença la leçon.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des golems – Ils doivent être à la page 90 de votre livre. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'ils sont ? »

Hermione avait levé la main comme d'habitude.

« Oui, Mlle Granger. »

« Un golem est fait d'argile. Il peut servir de protecteur ou d'assassin. Il ne ressent ni la douleur, ni la peur et ne peut penser par lui-même. Rubey Lew fut le premier à avoir créé un golem en 1390. »

« Très bien, Mlle Granger. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. On peut amener à la vie un golem en inscrivant le mot 'Ameth' sur son front. Qu'est ce que ce mot signifie ? »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Draco qui leva la main.

« M. Malfoy. »

« Ce mot veut dire la 'Vérité', Monsieur. Et 'Meth', la 'Mort'. » Il sourit dédaigneusement à Hermione.

« Très bien M. Malfoy. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Pour tuer un golem il suffit d'effacer la lettre A du mot Ameth de son front, ce qui ne laissera plus que 'Meth', comme nous l'a dit M. Malfoy, ce mot signifie 'Mort'

« Que signifie la cicatrice de Potter sur son front ? » Railla Draco ce qui fit éclater de rire les Serpentards.

Ron prit un air menaçant tout comme Hermione le fit, mais Harry, lui, trouva la remarque quelque peu drôle et réprima un rire. Cela surprit énormément le jeune Gryffondor de voir qu'une plaisanterie de son éternel ennemi pouvait l'amuser. En fait, tous les pics envoyés par Snape, semblaient modérer les effets que de telles remarques pouvaient provoquer en lui, les répliques d'un camarade de classe ne pouvaient donc que le faire rire.

Bien que le professeur Lupin ait repris les cinq points qu'il avait accordé à Serpentard.

**§§§§§§**

« Je vous ai appelé, mes plus fidèles Mangemorts… pour une raison très spéciale.

Les individus aux capes noirs et aux masques blancs bougèrent anxieusement. La plupart des 'raisons spéciales' de Voldemort avaient toujours impliqué des hauts niveaux de douleur. Qu'eux aussi devaient subir.

Nous avons un plan qui nous permettrait de rentrer à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. » Voldemort savourait chaque mot.

« Comment, Mon Seigneur ? Dit une voix, pleine d'enthousiasme qui provenait de l'assemblée sombre.

« Ah, Lucius, mon fidèle ami. Je savoure l'enthousiasme dans ta voix. Mais je n'aime guère être interrompu. »

Lucius se prépara à recevoir un sort, mais rien ne vint. Apparemment, Voldemort devait être bien trop heureux de son plan pour vouloir punir quiconque.

Voldemort caressa Nagini, puis reprit la parole.

Les portes de Poudlard s'ouvriront lors du jour de pleine lune de mon choix… Il n'y aura donc plus de protection pour nous en interdire l'entrée. Je m'occuperai de tout cela. Vous, pendant ce temps, ferez en sorte qu'avant ce jour, les Détraqueurs soient à nos côtés et que vos frères et sœurs enfermés à Azkaban soient tous libérés d'ici le mois d'octobre. »

Les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent pour prouver leur obéissance. Puis Voldemort dit :

« Severus. »

« Mon Seigneur. »

« J'aurais besoin de tes compétences en potions. Il me faudrait la plus puissante des potions de réplication. »

« Mon Seigneur, quelles sortes de réplications aurez vous besoin d'accomplir ? » Demanda Snape, comme s'il lui fallait le savoir pour la potion. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin – mais il le devait pour avoir une idée de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mijotait.

« De grosses choses – de la taille d'un être humain. » Fut tout ce que le Lord lui révéla.

Et Snape ne prendrait pas le risque de demander de plus amples explications.

**§§§§§§**

Draco avait trouvé le moyen de prendre sa revanche sur Harry Potter. Il avait longuement réfléchi durant le week-end dernier et avait compris une des faiblesses de Harry – sa chouette. Il utilisait Hedwige pour voir pendant les cours ou du moins en partie. Draco était déterminé à savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

Il se dirigea donc vers la volière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et vit la chouette blanche, il sourit, les rayons de soleil du crépuscule se reflétaient dans ses yeux et sur ses dents de manière presque sauvage.

Comme la vengeance est douce.

**À suivre **


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta correctrice : **Eloin

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**chaola

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **16; **Traduit : **19, 22; **En cours : **, 20,21,

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

**Toujours pas de nouvelle de Hetachan **

**Un grand merci à elana qui vient de reprendre le chap que Daiya **

**Devais faire !!!!! **Hetachan J'attends ton chapitre

**J'attends aussi ton chapitre Itsukiclair pour clôturer,**

**le 2 ème tomes de la saga saving!**

(J'ai beau t'envoyé des mail et des messages Ff mais pas de réponse!

Donc je mets un message ici)

**MERCI !!!!**

**&**

Il n'y a pas eu de news la semaine dernière, car un crétin (qui se reconnaîtra) nous a dénoncer pour la note que j'avais mise( Onarluca)

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

Chapitre 16

Draco pointa sa baguette sur Hedwige, et la pétrifia, ce qui envoya les autres chouettes battre des ailes ailleurs alors que Hedwige tombait au sol sans crier, ses yeux jaunes écarquillés de terreur. Il se sourit à lui-même, pensant à Potter et à son désespoir lorsqu'il découvrirait que son précieux familier ne serait rien de plus qu'un poulet prêt pour la soupe. Il ne serait plus aussi grand et puissant après ça. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était de tuer le petit paquet blanc devant lui. Il s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant l'oiseau tombé au sol et pointa sa baguette sur le plumage blanc.

« Avada… »

Draco n'avait jamais été exceptionnellement chanceux lorsqu'il essayait de suivre un plan. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne aux alentours mais il s'entravait lui-même. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur ceux, jaunes et terrifiés, de la chouette harfang.

« Avada… » La baguette de Draco était brandie. Il se renfrogna, essayant de mettre ses yeux ailleurs que dans la terreur qu'il voyait. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir autant d'émotion chez un animal, c'est à peine s'il pensait les animaux capables de faire quoi que ce soit, excepté une loyauté à la Poufsouffle.

Mais ces yeux… le tenaient. Il connaissait trop bien la peur qu'il y lisait. Il avait, après tout, l'expérience de plusieurs punitions sévères de son père. Il desserra les poings, et il rejeta ses pensées noires de sorts Impardonnables.

Draco ne savait pas combien de temps lui et l'oiseau attaché avaient passé à se regarder. Puis il se renfrogna de désapprobation et attrapa brutalement la chouette.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait modifier légèrement sa vengeance.

**§§§§§§**

Harry couru au bureau du professeur MacGonagall, essoufflé, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je ne trouve pas Hedwige ! »

A ces mots Minerva leva les yeux.

« Elle est certainement à la volière ? »

« Elle n'y est pas. J'ai même regardé avec Sasha, mais elle n'était pas là, je ne l'ai trouvé nul part dans le parc. Ni Ron ni Hermione ou même Colin ne l'ont vu. » Dit-il rapidement, une peur mordante dans la voix. Minerva se leva.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous la trouverons. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. »

Des recherches supplémentaires ne révélèrent aucune chouette, et Harry sentait une peur froide envahir son cœur. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il savait – avait su, qu'un leurre voulait dire que parfois, cela le frappait comme si c'était lui la vrai cible – qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'Hedwige pourrait courir un danger quelconque sur les terres de Poudlard.

Pourtant elle avait disparu.

Harry avait perdu la notion du temps en restant assis dans le bureau de sa Directrice de Maison quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une démarche familier entrer. Il se redressa.

« Professeur Rogue ? »

« J'ai parlé avec le professeur Lupin, Potter. » La voix était neutre.

Harry se leva, tapotant nerveusement sa cane.

« Où ? Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »

Rogue regarda le visage du jeune Gryffondor. Harry était blême, les yeux grands ouverts, légèrement incliné vers le haut, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux (Rogue réalisa à ce moment que Harry clignait rarement des yeux), ses mains tordant la cane qui l'aidait. Il se renfrogna. Comment pourrait-il avoir une discussion aussi douloureuse qu'uniquement Albus désirait ? Non. Ce ne serait pas possible de faire face à ces yeux aveugles et accusateurs, leur immobilité verte lui rappelant la mère d'Harry pour couronner le tout. Il soupira.

« Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais j'ai avec moi le moyen de la trouver, si elle est en vie… »

« Quoi, comment ? Faites le vite ! » Cria Harry. Rogue ricana.

« Je ne suis pas à votre entière disposition, Potter. » Dit-il, et Harry serra les dents.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, professeur… s'il vous plait ! » Dit-il avec détermination. Parfois, il avait irrésistiblement l'envie forte de maudire ce Rogue stupide.

Harry entendit le froissement d'un parchemin. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'un rouleau de papier était fourré dans ses mains.

« Professeur ? »

« C'est cette carte infernale, Potter. Activez-la pour chercher votre chouette. » Dit Rogue avec irritation. Maintenant Harry comprenait pourquoi Rogue avait cherché à perdre du temps. Il sourit presque pendant qu'il établissait le lien d'esprit avec Sasha. Le serpent goûta l'air et regarda le papier blanc pour que son jeune maître puisse voir. Harry pointa sa baguette, se prépara à dire le mot de passe, et s'attarda. Rogue grogna.

« Quoi, Potter, vous avez une objection à ce que je connaisse le mot de passe de ce morceau de menace disciplinaire ? » Dit-il sarcastiquement. Harry soupira et regarda à travers les yeux de Sasha alors qu'il marmonnait.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise. »

Les points commencèrent à apparaître.

**§§§§§§**

Draco était assis dans la serre de botanique, avec Hedwige face à lui. Les pensées les plus bizarres traversaient son esprit alors qu'il secouait sans rien faire sa baguette vers l'oiseau. Les yeux de la chouette n'avaient jamais cessé d'être fixés sur lui, le rendant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

S'il n'était pas capable de tuer un animal immobile devant lui, comment pourrait-il espérer le faire quand un humain, Sang de Bourbe ou Moldu, serait à la place d'Hedwige ?

Draco frissonna. S'il n'avait pas de prédisposition pour être Mangemort, quel serait son futur avec un père qui voulait qu'il suive les traditions, et un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne tolérait pas la faiblesse ?

Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, se dégoûtant lui-même, de décevoir son père, et tous les idéaux des Mangemorts. C'était la première fois que Draco se sentait vraiment piégé, lié à un destin auquel il ne croyait pas et qu'il ne suivrait pas.

Immédiatement après cette difficile constatation, Draco commença à réfléchir à comment limiter les dégâts – tout se ramener à limiter les dégâts. Il devait prétendre, convaincre qu'il était le plus sanguinaire et le plus mauvais de la lignée des Malfoys.

Difficile, quand il ne pouvait actuellement pas tuer l'oiseau. Mais il essayerait. Essayerait vraiment.

**§§§§§§**

Harry se précipita vers la serre, furieux. Merlin savait ce que Malfoy avait fait à son Hedwige. Comment avait-il pu la laisser séjourner à la volière après avoir montrer publiquement qu'elle était importante pour ses activités ? Il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'appeler Ron et Hermione, et il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Harry n'était pas certain de savoir comment il réagirait s'il se retrouvait dans une situation où Hedwige aurait été torturée par le Serpentard blond. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa cécité, Harry était heureux de ne pas pouvoir voir, il ne se sentait pas en mesure de regarder une scène de sang et de plume et un futur mangemort ricanant.

La canne claqua contre la porte en fer de la serre. Harry l'ouvrit en la poussant et se rua à l'intérieur.

« Rend moi Hedwige, Malfoy ! » Hurla le jeune homme.

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, l'aveugle, tu as besoin de ce tas de plume ? »

Harry couru en direction de la voix traînante quand il l'entendit. Il entendit des pas feutrés vers la droite. Il s'arrêta, et tendit sa baguette vers eux.

« Laisse-la partir ou je te jure que je te le ferai payer. » Crachat-il.

« Mais c'était si _amusant_ de jouer avec elle ! » Se moqua Draco en gémissant et riant aussi durement qu'il le pouvait. « Elle aime jouer à cache-cache. Je te laisse la trouver. » Dit le Serpentard et il parti alors que Harry lui lançait un couple de sorts, et il utilisa _Ento_ afin d'être sur qu'ils l'atteindraient. Il senti soudainement comme si une bouffée entière d'air et autant d'énergie que pour un match le quittaient alors que les sortilèges étaient lancés. Il était certain qu'il y en avait trois, il se sentit pris de vertige. Il décida de garder cela à l'esprit pendant que l'avertissement du Professeur Rogue sur l'utilisation consécutive de plusieurs charmes à tête chercheuse revenait à sa conscience comme un écho passager.

Harry ne s'y intéressa pas davantage, ces cils mouillés et son cœur battaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il marmonna d'une voix cassée.

« _Accio_ Hedwige. »

Le paquet de plume vola dans ses mains tendues. Harry avait l'impression que son cœur avait été jeté dans une marmite bouillonnante, le paquet était humide et tremblant. Il enleva le sort d'immobilisation et demanda à Sasha, ne se sentant pas capable de regarder lui-même.

« Est-elle blessée, Sasha ?... »

« Il y a beaucoup de rouge… ssses yeux sssont fermés. » fourni docilement le serpent.

Harry gémit et serra sa baguette, et sera le corps contre sa baguette alors qu'il utilisait la cane pour courir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il se cogna presque contre Remus Lupin.

« Harry, Harry ! Arrête toi. » Dit-il brusquement, essayant de stopper le garçon distrait. Harry frissonna brusquement alors qu'il serrait près de lui Hedwige.

« Il l'a blessé, je le tuerai, je le _tuerai_ ! » tempêta-t-il, ne s'inquiétant pas si quelqu'un l'entendait. Il y avait des halètements dans la périphérie de son audition, indiquant que des étudiants et des camarades de classe le regardaient. La voix du Professeur Lupin couvrit le mélange de bruits et le calma.

« Calme toi, Harry. Laisse moi la voir. Est-ce que tu vas me laisser la voir ? »

L'effet fut désarmant, la sérénité envahit les sens de Harry alors qu'il relâchait sa poigne et qu'il sentit qu'Hedwige était prise de ses bras. Sa gorge se serra et il gigota. Il y eut une pause alors que Remus examinait Hedwige qui permit à Harry d'être attentif aux brouhahas chuchotés et aux murmures. Il ne pouvait pas discerner ce qui se disait, bien qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas.

« Elle est seulement pétrifiée. » La voix de Remus était soulagée et presque joviale. Harry releva la tête et redressa les épaules.

« Tu… tu es sûr ? » Dit-il timidement tandis qu'il entendit le professeur de DCFM marmonner ' Finite Incantatem'. Un cri puissant et un fort battement d'ailes donnèrent à Harry plus de joie qu'il ne le pensait possible ce jour-là. Souriant, il tendit le bras vers la chouette et pris Hedwige, qui commença d'abord par essayer de lui donner des coups de bec, encore effrayée de sa rencontre avec Draco.

« C'est moi, Hedwige ! C'est seulement moi. » Dit-il, sans faire attention, sa voix tremblante de joie qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Il arriva à la serrer dans ses bras un peu avant que l'oiseau mécontent ne s'envole et sorte par la fenêtre.

« Elle ne saignait pas ? Sasha m'a dit… » Harry se tut et espéra que personne n'avait entendu, ou n'en avait tenu compte. Il se donna mentalement un coup de pied. Il pouvait maintenant perdre Sasha parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour dire son nom à voix haute au milieu du couloir.

« Oh, elle s'est fait avoir, tu sais combien les filles peuvent être impressionnables. Il y avait un sort de peinture sur Hedwige qui trempait ses ailes, mais je l'ai aussi enlevé. » Remus sourit, sauvant la situation, couvrant la gaffe de Harry.

Harry se dit qu'il pourrait le serrer dans ses bras ici et maintenant.

**§§§§§§**

Draco était assit dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, les dents serrées et les yeux bouillants de colère. Il avait reçu une semaine de retenues avec Rusard de la part de cette sale MacGonagall, et Rogue lui avait sourit d'un air méprisant quand il était passé à côté de lui dans un couloir. Il avait visiblement sous-estimé sa faiblesse. Il espérait seulement que son Directeur de Maison attendrait d'avoir quelques preuves avant d'informer Lucius de la nouvelle que son fils était un crétin incompétent indigne d'être Mangemort.

Évidemment pour Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, il fut le héros de la semaine pour avoir fait gémir Potter de déchirement au milieu du couloir. Habituellement Draco ne se souciait pas de leurs gloussements ou des roucoulements de Pansy, mais ce soir ils étaient simplement insupportables pour plusieurs raisons.

« C'était vraiment _génial_ de s'en prendre à la chouette de Potter, Draco… » Gazouilla Pansy pour la énième fois.

Draco avait envie de vomir.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais simplement aller faire un tour, Parkinson ? » Demanda t'il d'un ton hargneux.

La jeune fille se renfrogna et se retira vers l'autre côté du canapé. Elle regarda furieusement le profil de Draco pendant quelques secondes puis elle demanda :

« C'est cette foutue Sasha, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco fronça ses sourcils d'incrédulité.

« Quoi ? »

« La fille qui t'a dénoncé et qui a rendu sa chouette à Potter, cette Sasha Je-sais-pas-quoi. »

« Comme d'habitude tu dit des bêtises, Parkinson, il n'y avait personne là-bas sauf… » Ses yeux étincelèrent de compréhension.

Il avait vraiment chercher au mauvais endroit pour comprendre le comportement de Potter.

**§§§§§§**

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry commença à remuer et à son retourner dans son lit dans sa chambre. C'est bien plus tard que la vision arriva dans son esprit qui la rejetait, et en même temps était autant la bienvenue que de l'eau empoisonnée dans une région desséchée…

… _Voldemort considéra en exultant les formes en guenilles agenouillées devant lui. Il sourit méchamment comme s'il s'adressait à eux comme un père affectueux à ses enfants._

_« Mes Mangemorts loyaux parmi les loyaux. Vous êtes finalement libres. Vous et les autres m'êtes restés loyaux et n'avez jamais hésité… et vous aurez la meilleure récompense pour cela. »_

_Les remerciements et les mots de vénération étaient mal articulés mais l'essentiel était évident. Puis deux Mangemorts de plus s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une bien meilleure santé que les autres._

_« Mon Seigneur. Nous avons complètement fouillé Azkaban. Il n'y reste aucun des nôtres. Les détraqueurs se sont dispersés vers des endroits sombres."_

_« J'espère que tu te souviens de mes recommandations explicites d'urgence, Avery. Laisse-moi t'aider à te souvenir que les détraqueurs doivent être recrutés avait la fin de la semaine. Doloris. »_

Harry se réveilla en hurlant. Il hurlait et hurlait, sentant les effets du doloris, son sang bouillait et son esprit brûlait, et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de crier. Quand les cris et les effets du doloris s'arrêtèrent, il respira un bon coup, soulagé. Il cligna lentement des yeux. Et les bruits arrivèrent à ses oreilles alors que sa vue disparaissait.

« Harry ? Harry ! »

« Pro… professeur MacGonagall… » Arriva t'il à dire d'une voix enrouée avant de glisser dans l'oubli engourdi où tous les bruits étaient assourdis.

Quelque chose de chaud et brûlant fut versé dans sa gorge. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et crachota, et bientôt tout fut clair pour la pénible étape suivante.

« Une autre vision, Harry ? » La voix douce du professeur Dumbledore fournit une ancre. Harry tourna la tête vers lui même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il hocha la tête.

« Ils sont… Ils sont tous libres. » Dit-il d'un ton étouffé.

La main douce et curieusement calleuse du directeur rassura Harry plus que jamais. Harry continua.

« Azkaban est vide maintenant… et les détraqueurs en sont partis. Voldemort veut les recruter d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant, mon garçon. Tout est sous contrôle. Repose-toi un moment. »

« Et par pitié, cessez ces reniflements. » A l'inflexion ironique Harry haleta.

« ... Professeur Rogue? »

« Je suis là. » la voix était fatiguée. Harry entendit le Maître des Potions se rapprocher du Directeur.

« Vous n'étiez pas à la réunion ? »

« J'étais occupé à préparer les potion de Tom Jedusor, Potter. J'ai évité la sortie scolaire. » Curieusement le sarcasme soulagea Harry. Il entendit Dumbledore se lever.

« Je vais vous laisse parler Severus et toi, Harry. Quelques… affaires urgentes m'attendent. » Dit-il joyeusement comme si ces affaires urgentes étaient de choisir de nouvelles robes chez Madame Guipure.

Le silence régna dans la chambre alors que Rogue rapprochait la chaise de Dumbledore du lit de Harry. Il regarda le garçon fatigué, et se demanda s'il était assez cruel pour se décharger davantage sur lui cette nuit.

« Donc, Potter… » Commença t-il, se penchant en arrière.

**À suivre**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta traductrices : **Crazy snape

**Bêta correctrice : **Eloin

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Lys

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **17; **Traduit : **19, 22; **En cours : **, 20,21,

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

**Toujours pas de nouvelle de Hetachan **

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 17:**

A l'intonation de la voix du Maître des Potions, Harry haussa un sourcil. Il s'installa confortablement dans ses couvertures, au chaud et se sentant étrangement assez protégé. La voix de Snape était suffisamment ouverte pour laisser apparaître Sévérus, et non simplement Snape… Harry sourit à cette pensée.

« Oui, professeur ? »

Sévérus bougea dans son fauteuil, regardant le garçon détendu, relâché et calme après un long moment où il l'avait vu tendu, distant et inquiet.

« Comment gérez-vous ça ? »

Le sourire de Harry se tordit.

« Oh, c'est supportable, monsieur. »

« Est-ce que vous vous rappelez la première fois où je suis venu vous chercher pour une leçon ? »

Harry frissonna.

« Pas ce moment-là. Quand je vous ai emmené dans votre chambre. » Sévérus eut un petit sourire narquois en croisant les bras. Harry eut un petit rire.

« Je m'en souviens. »

« Selon vous, est-ce que cela s'est de reproduit ? »

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Le cœur de Sévérus recommença à battre. Il avait là quelque chose de valeur… quelque chose de précieux qu'il avait bâtit méticuleusement, petit à petit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à détruire cela.

« C'était bien ensuite. » Dit-il rapidement et il commença à se lever.

« Monsieur… » La voix de Harry l'arrêta, et il regarda davantage le visage du jeune Gryffondor.

« Oui, Potter ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vous remercier directement… » Dit doucement Harry, et il se mordit les lèvres. Sévérus sentit son cœur se serrer, ses yeux le brûler.

« Vous n'avez pas à le faire Potter, en fait ne le faite tout simplement pas. Faite moi confiance pour cela. » Dit-il et il se leva « Nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir. »

Harry fut déconcerté. Il savait à quel point Snape se délectait de la reconnaissance des autres, après tout il devinait que c'était si rare… donc pourquoi repousserait-il les remerciement d'une personne qui l'avait d'abord dénigré, combattu ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'embêtait ? Harry s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Et Sévérus sur ce cauchemar.

**§§§§§§**

Les semaines suivantes furent bien plus défavorables au Maîtres des Potions que pour n'importe qui. Après tout, les détraqueurs étaient indubitablement difficiles à trouver puis à rassembler, et le ministère avait admis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres après le raid d'Azkaban. Ainsi, la grande action de Voldemort contre Poudlard ne s'était pas déroulé durant la pleine lune que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait initialement prévu.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante et peu de Mangemorts quittaient le rassemblement avec moins de deux doloris.

De plus, le mystérieux Ordre du Phénix était connu pour être actif, sans que les étudiants – pas même Hermione – ne sachent vraiment ce que c'était et en quoi cela consistait. Ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que cela fournissait une résistance contre l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres vers le pouvoir. Hermione croyait qu'il y avait probablement plus que des Aurors, au moins un maître d'arithmancie et de runes, car beaucoup d'attentats qui auraient dû atteindre des gens importants ou marquants du monde sorcier – des membres du ministère ou des Aurors, par exemple – avaient été évités.

Ainsi Poppy Pomfresh avait un compartiment spécial pour ce dont elle avait besoin pour aider Sévérus Snape à retrouver un semblant de vie après toutes les réunions où il était appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme devenait maigre, pâle, frêle. Snape cachait cela aux étudiants aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Et en vérité, personne ne voyait le changement subtil du Maître des Potions.

Mais Harry le voyait.

« Ils sont en train de le tuer lentement. » aurait-il dit-il à Ron et Hermione un jour ou une nuit où il s'était réveillé suite à un cauchemar et était discrètement descendu dans la salle commune vers la chaleur de la cheminée. « Ils le tuent et il ne se bat pas. »

En même temps, dans une note plus légère, Harry était de plus en plus mystérieux, et avec lui, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus Lupin et pratiquement toute l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Tout ce que l'on savait, c'était que Ron faisait les essais pour trouver un nouveau Gardien. Mais le mystère était de savoir qui pouvait être le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor, même les meilleurs ragots de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsoufle ne pouvaient résoudre. Quand il était interrogé, Harry souriait et disait « quelqu'un qui en sera capable. ». Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'ils espéraient.

Le résultat de ce manque obscène d'information fut que la prochaine rencontre de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serredaigle était attendue avec plus d'anticipation que la Coupe de Monde. Draco se sentait légèrement vexé de toute cette exubérance de se débarrasser de Potter comme Attrapeur rival. Ce n'était jamais prometteur de ne pas savoir les secrets des adversaires. Et la semaine précédente, l'équipe de Gryffondor ne s'était pas entraînée ouvertement ou avec des horaires réguliers, rendant l'espionnage très difficile avec Rusard et Mrs Teigne parcourant les couloirs la nuit. Ça l'inquiétait même davantage. Était-il possible que Potter soit toujours l'Attrapeur ? Mais comment ?

Rémus Lupin alla dans le jardin secret de Poppy Pomfresh et de Minerva McGonagall – qui ce n'était plus vraiment un secret vu que tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor le connaissait ainsi que le moitié des professeurs. C'était juste après la pleine lune, et il se sentait vraiment épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas rester dans son bureau dans ses quartiers – il voulait une distraction plaisante et encourageante.

Il alla donc voir l'Equipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor s'entraîner – avec ses sept membres au complet volant en montant dans l'énorme domaine du jardin.

**§§§§§§**

« Sévérus, le moment est venu. »

« Mon Seigneur ? »

« Les détraqueurs sont de notre côté, nos frères et soeurs ne peuvent attendre plus longtemps » Dit calmement Tom Jedusort, regardant Nagini perdre sa peau de serpent. Sévérus regarda le serpent produire plutôt un très précieux ingrédient de potion.

« Je vous ai donné la potion il y a une semaine, mon Seigneur. » Dit prudemment Sévérus. Voldemort acquiesça de la tête.

« En effet tu l'as fait, mon fidèle Maître des Potions, maintenant je veux que tu me prépare l'Effroi d'argile et que tu l'utilise avec cela » Il tendit la peau de serpent de Nagini et une petite fiole de sang rouge-noir à Snape, qui les prit avec le plus de respect qu'il put rassembler. Il fut content d'avoir son masque, ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait pas bien supporter l'expression de compréhension et de peur sur son visage.

Il transplana avec à peine assez de dignité.

**§§§§§§**

Le terrain de Quidditch était plus que bondé. Presque tous les étudiants de la première à la septième année, des quatre maisons étaient assis, ou plutôt suspendu à leur siège en attendant que les équipes de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor entrent. Madame Bibine avança avec son balai et la boite contenant les balles flottant à côté d'elle.

Lee Jordan lança un Sonorus.

« C'est un beau matin et nous attendons tous de voir qui est le nouvel Attrapeur de Gryffondor – qui va enfiler les chaussures d'Harry Potter? »

Les spectateurs hurlèrent et vraiment peu d'entre eux notèrent le sourire sur les visages de Séverus Snape, et Minerva McGonagall. Ensuite les deux se renfrognèrent ardemment quand un première année de Poufsouffle envoya accidentellement une boite de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue voler dans la tribune des professeurs.

« ET ILS ARRIVENT ! » Les cris des spectateurs étudiants excités redoublèrent alors que les joueurs volaient avec des mouvements nets et impeccables – et se fut soudain un silence complet causé par une surprise extrême.

Car l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor était toujours Harry Potter.

La question générale « Comment est-ce possible ? » passait d'un siège à l'autre dans tous les sens, et le brouhaha atteignit les oreilles de Harry. Il eut un large sourire alors que Katie Bell volait à côté de lui.

« Bien, Harry. C'est cela. Nous les avons surpris, maintenant nous prenons le reste. »

« C'est mon intention. » Lui dit Harry avec un sourire et il vola vers le centre du terrain avec aisance – après tout, Sasha était toujours autour de son poignet, regardant autour du terrain pas pour les balles mais plutôt pour avoir une idée générale du positionnement dont Harry avait besoin au début du jeu. Dès que Harry s'immobilisa à l'opposé de Cho Chang, il leva le lien entre lui et le serpent corail, et le replaça avec autour un puissant bouclier sans baguette que Madame Bibine lui avait enseigné et qui était efficace pour de petits animaux. Il ne voulait pas que son second familier soit écrasé par un cognard.

Il senti le regard perplexe de Cho face à lui et il sourit.

« Salut, Cho. » Dit-il doucement. Il était content de ne pas pouvoir la voir – il se sentait encore plutôt chaud quand il était dans les parages, bien que cette sensation se soit considérablement refroidit en même temps que sa culpabilité vis à vis de Cédric.

« Heu, bonjour, Harry... » Bredouilla t'elle.

Madame Bibine donna le signal de départ avant qu'ils n'aient la chance de parler davantage. Les balais, les cognards, le souaffle et le vif d'or partirent en trombe dans toutes les directions, mais Harry avait appris à discerner tous les sons. Il s'éleva avec assurance dans les airs sur son balai, il récupérait les sons qui venaient tout autour de lui comme une chauve-souris. Les hurlements de la foule lui donnaient des indications parfaites sur le contour du terrain et sur la hauteur à laquelle il était. Les balais faisaient un discret _wooosh_ qui le prévenait pour les éviter. Les cognards faisaient _shooo_ vers les gens – c'était facile de les éviter, et donc Fred et George n'avaient pas à trop faire attention à leur attrapeur – leur travail était assez facile.

Et le Vif d'Or – le Vif d'Or faisait _zzzip _ici et là, un son plus bas et plus discret que les autres – c'était difficile de le discerner parmi tout le tintamarre des autres sons, surtout quand il le guidait près de la foule. Mais il était néanmoins là et il le poursuivait avec acharnement.

Il espéra seulement que Lee Jordan se tairait un peu.

« OUI ! Il semble que Harry ne soit pas un cas désespéré - il est encore plus rapide, regardez le voler ! C'est comme si il était encore plus intrépide qu'avant ! Hé, regarde ça, Cho, où les cognards laisseront Harry sans adversaire ! Attendez juste votre tour, les Serpentards et Draco Malfoy! »

Sur ce commentaire la voix de Lee fut étouffée pendant plusieurs minutes par une Minerva criante et un Snape moins heureux.

Harry en était ravi – le vif d'or faisait _zzzzipp _devant lui et il le poursuivit, évitant les _woosh_ des différents balais avec une aisance qu'il n'avait pas prévu – mais après tout, les balles en caoutchouc que le professeur Snape lui lançait plus rapidement durant leurs réunions régulières bien que secrètes, étaient aussi rapides et bien moins bruyantes, ces derniers temps.

Il était si absorbé par le bruit de _zzzi, _irrégulier et furtif du vif d'or de proche en proche au moment où il accélérait encore plus qu'il négligea presque le _shhhhhoooo_ qui se rapprochait régulièrement de plus en plus proche de lui – ce fut seulement quand une alarme rouge s'alluma dans sa tête et que Sasha siffla de peur qu'il esquiva et que le cognard ricocha sur son épaule. La douleur étourdit Harry pendant un moment et le vif d'Or s'écarta immédiatement et que à cause de ça un _wooosh_ l'attaqua au dessus de la tête – Cho Chang sans aucun doute.

Il accéléra, son épaule criant de protestation et les _zip_ et _woosh _se rapprochèrent de plus en plus – jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain d'être juste sous Cho Chang.

_Je dois gagner. Je ne peux pas perdre. _Harry garda cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit et il se retourna la tête en bas, et sa manœuvre retournée le rapprocha tellement de Cho qu'il pouvait sentir ses robes battre devant lui. Naturellement la fille le vit et elle s'éleva, mettant plus de distance entre elle et le vif d'or. Harry sourit et accéléra une fois de plus, assez pour que Cho ne puisse pas rectifier son erreur.

« HARRY POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! Qui aurait pu le croire !» Lee Jordan était enroué à force de crier.

Harry atterrit en douceur, et leva la balle dans sa main pour que tout le monde la voit. Il souriait joyeusement.

Personne ne riait à présent.

**À suivre**


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta traductrices : **Crazy snape

**Bêta correctrice : **Eloin

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Only-4-you

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **18; **Traduit : **19, 22; **En cours : **, 20,21,

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

**Toujours pas de nouvelle de Hetachan **

**&**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite, **

**de passer de très bonne fêtes!**

**Nous vous embrassons!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**chapitre 18 **

Snape se fit discret pendant que toute l'école était en train de parler avec excitation et surprise -positif ou négatif- sur Harry Potter et apparemment ses capacités illimités.

Il savait que le garçon irait tout droit vers l'infirmerie après qu'il fut frappé par le cognard. Donc il alla au devant. Il avait vu l'apparence forte et la confiance sur le visage de Harry. Il ne se brisera pas maintenant.

Bien sûr, ça n'empêcherait pas Snape de briser la fragile amitié qui avait été établie entre eux durant les derniers mois.

Ça ne serait pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière. Snape lui-même en acier avait décidé qu'il ne serait désormais plus un lâche pour ça et il n'éviterait pas les yeux de Dumbledore avec leur subtiles questions si avait eu ou non « La Conversation » avec le Survivant. _Vous ne pouvez pas éviter le désastre… et si vous n'y faite pas face, ça vous blessera finalement plus que nécessaire. _Il le lui dirait lorsqu'il prendra le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie.

A côté, quelque soit la réaction de Harry Potter, Snape méritait plus que ça. Et il le prendrait, en ce moment comme toutes les punitions qu'il payerait volontiers pour ses erreurs et ses crimes.

En effet, Harry parlait joyeusement avec Granger et Weasley, assit sur son lit et ils observaient prêt à bondir quand Pomfresh serait de retour. Laquelle serait là assez tôt, comme l'heure du repas de midi arrivait. Snape progressait rapidement et il prit un air menaçant pour les autres adolescents qui se calmeraient quand ils le verraient.

« J'aimerais dire un mot ou deux en privé à Mr. Potter. Si ça ne vous dérange pas. » Il ricana de sa manière la plus acide-- laquelle n'était pas la meilleure qu'il ait jamais réalisé lorsqu'il n'avait pas le sentiment de ne rien avoir sous contrôle pour ce qui allait suivre. C'était la raison pour laquelle au cours des semaines passées il avait amorcé et avait ensuite rétrécit son horaire pour y aller lors de son temps libre.

L'apparence de confusion sur le visage de Potter chaque fois qu'il marchait loin laissant la conversation tomber était assez amusant, bien que d'habitude Snape était trop affligé pour apprécier cela.

Alors que Weasley était en train de protester, Granger le tirait hors de l'infirmerie avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Snape s'assit sur une chaise près du lit de Harry alors qu'Harry tortillait ses mains. Sasha, le serpent qu'il lui avait donné était légèrement visible maintenant sans une de ces robes qui la cachait, comme une faible lueur vacillante autour du poignet du garçon. Il sourit à Harry qui était si protecteur envers elle.

« Votre séance avec Mme Bibine a payé. » Lâcha Snape coupant.

« Oui Monsieur. Merci. »

« Je ne retient pas la façon de vous l'avez baptisé « Matty Bibine. »

Harry rit tout bas. Il était aussi de bonne humeur pour ne pas être frustré par quoi que se soit.

« Sa méthode et son approche était assez familier, monsieur. »

Snape changea de place. L'atmosphère était loin d'être désinvolte et chaleureuse et … acceptant, invitant la lâche sensation de se dégonfler et de ne pas commencer la conversation pour laquelle il était venu voir le jeune griffondor. Il vit Pompom entrer dans l'infirmerie tout en lui jetant un regard prudent. La côte était aussi correcte qu'elle aurait du l'être. Il savoura l'atmosphère durant une aussi longue pause qu'il pourrait se permettre avant que le garçon ne demande plusieurs stupides questions qu'il lui enlèverait l'envie de parler du sujet pour lequel il était présent. Il respira a fond et commença.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous féliciter. »

Son ton était glacial et la précédente atmosphère avait diminué alors que l'expression de Harry devenait fermée -- Bien qu'il soit toujours ouvert. Trop ouvert selon l'appréciation de Snape, pour la possibilité de mal qu'allait subir le garçon.

Harry ne répondit pas, prenant une nouvelle pause pour enlever la tension. Snape reprit son expression neutre et son ton indifférent lorsqu'il passa le point de non retour.

« Je veux que vous vous souveniez de la dernière fois que vous étiez chez les Dursley. »

Harry était vraiment choqué. Il savait rarement à quoi s'attendre de Snape, mais le faire retourner à ce jour douloureux qu'il avait enterré le plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui qu'il était humainement possible de le faire, le jour même de son triomphe, retentit comme de la trahison. Il serra des dents, sa main gauche désignant du doigt le gant en peau de dragon collant sur ses marques brûlées.

« Pourquoi. » Cracha t-il.

« Parce qu'il est important, Potter, évidemment. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas un souvenir plaisant pour moi, non plus. »

« Si vous voulez que je vous remercie de m'avoir enlever de chez eux, je pensais que c'était fait." le jeune garçon se retourna, tournant son visage du professeur de potion plus comme message non-verbal que toute autre chose. Snape claqua sa langue.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose de spécifique. »

« Pourquoi auriez vous besoin de savoir quelque chose sur ces gens, ou ce qui s'était produit?" dit Harry agressivement.

« Je vous le demande, et j'exige une réponse! »

Snape soupira d'exaspération.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est votre question ! »

Harry rétorqua dans l'angoisse égale. Il ne voulait se rappeler de rien d'alors.

Même quand de temps en temps il en rêvait la nuit, il se forçait de se réveiller et de se retourner pour dormir seulement quand il serait certain que le rêve ne se montrerait pas à nouveau.

« Quand l'homme vous a-t-il frappé ? C'est important, Potter! » demanda

Snape directement et avec une rugosité qui n'était pas bien assise avec Harry, particulièrement en raison du fait qu'il était forcé de se rappeler de tout l'incident trop vivement.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela est aussi important ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant et pas avant? » Le garçon poussait des cris.

Snape fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait en défense de ce qui devait venir avec sa réponse : il s'entoura d'autant de barrières mentales qu'il put probablement pour répondre de sa façon la plus indifférente :

« Parce que je veux savoir si en retardant mon arrivée pour vous sauver après que Dumbledore me l'ai dit ça vous a coûté vote vue. »

Harry ne sembla pas comprendre, mais son expression se ferma rapidement.

« Retardé ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Snape se fit en acier.

« Quand Dumbledore a dit que vous étiez en danger, je n'ai pas fait ... entièrement ... bien, je ne me suis pas précipité à votre sauvetage. Je suis venu quelque peu après. » Dit-il calmement.

La haine froide rendit l'atmosphère terrible pour tolérer que rien n'était en contraste avec le surprise d'Harry, une expression de colère et même de haine se disputait pour dominer son visage. La respiration du garçon devint erratique alors qu'il saisissait ses draps de lit, ses articulations devinrent blanches. Snape entendit le sifflement de Sasha que Harry coupa en fourchelangue. Il serra des dents, ferma ses yeux et regarda loin, sachant que le désastre s'était produit, et la punition était en lui, comme il y a quelques temps quand il avait commit des crimes. Ce n'était la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Il ne s'était pas juste attendu pas juste à la forte envie irrationnelle de crier et de demander le pardon au garçon. Bien sûr, il ne le ferait jamais. C'était au-delà de ses capacités. Et Snape avait déjà crié et avait demandé le pardon une fois dans sa vie. Il respira encore pour s'assurer qu'il avait le contrôle de sa voix.

« Vous me détestez vraiment autant … que en dehors de tous les jours de l'année vous ayez pris CELUI LA! » dit Harry avec véhémence et avec la contrariété et chagrin d'amour qui fit sentir Snape comme s'il mourrait, ce qui était fait, était fait.

« Il l'a fait, Potter? »

« Pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas être juste moi? Pourquoi avez vous dû me demander ça aujourd'hui? »

La voix de Harry s'intensifiait, ses yeux, peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas concentrés, faisant comprendre tout le trouble de son âme. Snape couvrit ses propres yeux de la vue, sachant que le geste serait perdu pour Harry et donc n'aurait aucun effet sur la situation.

Il dit d'une voix basse, fatiguée :

« Il l'a fait? »

« Je ne vous dirai pas! »

« Potter -- »

« Jamais! »

« Harry-- »

« Jamais ! Je ne vous le dirai jamais, vous MangeMort ! Vous devrez simplement vous le demander!"Lui cria Harry, relâchant sa colère. C'était ironique, mais l'appel de Harry de Snape étant un MangeMort le blessa davantage que n'importe quelle autre mot n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

Et en parlant de ça, la Marque des Ténèbres s'enflamma sous la peau de Snape, rendant une sensation de sang vile et toxique, la douleur de cisaillement atteignant jusqu'à son cerveau. Il se leva pour partir. Harry respira plus fortement pendant qu'il entendait la chaise grincer contre le plancher et il criait après la retraite du Maître de Potion :

« Vous ne saurez jamais ! »

Bien sûr, Harry ne put pas voir ses épaules se voûter et sa tête se baisser comme si Snape avait reçu un coup physique.

**§§§§§§**

Albus Dumbledore marchait vers le bureau de Remus Lupin. Le professeur de DCFM le salua avec un sourire large.

« Avez-vous vu ce jeu, professeur ? Cela devrait être enregistré dans les record exceptionnelle de Quidditch de la décennie 2010! » Dit Remus avec exaltation. Le directeur sourit, ses yeux scintillaient, mais il redevint rapidement sérieux.

« Remus, j'ai besoin de vous pour aller consoler Harry. Il doit être dans l'infirmerie. » Remus fronça les sourcils, confu.

« Le consoler? Il devrait en train de fêter! »

« Oui, mais il n'y est pas encore. Pas en raison du jeu, naturellement. Je crois qu'il a juste fini une conversation très douloureuse avec Severus. » Indiqua Dumbledore avec une crispation intérieure.

« Quelle sorte de conversation? » demanda Rémus avec réserve. Avant que Dumbledore ait expliqué le fait, Remus couru à pleine vitesse vers l'infirmerie, faisant une note mentale pour battre Snape et son insensibilité ainsi que pour lui présenter un exposé de dynamisme. Son esprit était bloqué et embrouillé aux situations que l'homme se créait pour lui-même.

Le professeur de DCFM entra dans l'infirmerie doucement. Il s'avéra que le Pompom n'était pas revenue à la salle médicale. C'était, après tout, la pause de midi pour la dame.

Le sanglotement doux imprégnait la pièce d'habitude sereine.

Remus se mordit la lèvre et se précipita au lit de Harry. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et étendit une main sur l'épaule afin de la secouer doucement. Harry, les doigt osseux, s'enterrait le plus loin qu'il le put dans l'oreiller.

« Je le déteste. Je souhaite qu'il soit mort. Pourquoi il M'A FAIT cela? »

Remus déglutit. Il frotta tranquillement les cheveux noirs indomptés. Les sanglots étaient graduellement réduits à la respiration lourde.

« Pourquoi il aurait dû ME DIRE... » dit Harry las, en se décalant de sorte qu'il put sentir le contact doux de l'ami de son père.

« Parce que c'est comme ça qu'est Severus. » indiqua Remus doucement, tranquillement. Il entendit Harry reprendre son souffle de façon précaire.

Remus continua :

« Severus cherche la justice, Harry. Il utilise la punition quand il sent qu'il en est digne. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui me semblait. » Dit Harry obstinément.

« Mais il est juste." Sourit Remus alors qu'il voyait le garçon revenir pour être sur lui au lieu de maintenir son visage enterré dans l'oreiller.

« Je ne peux pas le voir. » Harry ferma ses yeux et choya avec son index un endroit où Remus suspecta être mise la tête de Sasha -- il pouvait seulement voir un écho faible du corps multicolore du serpent où la lumière reflétait sur elle.

« Oui tu peux le voir. Tu es seulement trop fâché pour l'admettre ouvertement. » Dit Remus.

Harry soupira et mordit sa lèvre. Un long, long silence passa entre l'étudiant et le professeur. Harry ne respirait plus avec autant de difficulté. Il contemplait, ses yeux regardant fixement le plafond fixement, encore dans le jeu toutes les émotions passant alors qu'il se repassait la scène précédente.

Rémus dit doucement :

« Pense à cela comme un Serpentard le ferait-- en termes de perte et gain. Qu'est qui t'as fait mal dans cette révélation? »

Harry déglutit.

« Paix d'esprit... ma joie pour gagner aujourd'hui. »

Remus inclina la tête, ensuite il dit à qu'il pourrait y avoir une répercussion:

« Oui. Et ce qu'à perdu Severus? »

« Points dans mon estime de lui. » Dit Harry sérieusement, alors il sourit d'un air narquois, réalisant ce que ce rapport impliquait subtilement.

« Maintenant, ce qu'a gagné Severus de ceci? »

Harry pris le temps de répondre.

Au début, il voulu dire 'ma grande détresse'. Mais il savait qu'il aurait tort de dire cela. Après tout, il avait passé assez de temps avec le maître de potion pour savoir que l'homme n'aima pas voir la détresse de Harry ou sa douleur vraie et sincère, même si il aimait tirer sur la chaîne à d'autres occasions. Harry eut un flash dans son esprit : le moment quand il était faible, facilement écrasé, craintif dans l'obscurité de la laquelle maintenant il ne s'en préoccupait plus... et de la façon dont Snape l'avait soutenu au lieu de le démonter. Ainsi il se serait trompé de penser que le maître de potion avait aimé escamoter le cœur de Harry.

Puis quoi ? il s'était empêtré dans son erreur, aucune réponse ne vint. Il se leva un peu, son esprit était confus lorsqu'il essaya de dire:

« il n'a gagné... rien du tout. »

Remus lui sourit, observant Harry et les fluctuations de son expression. Il était plus facile qu'il ne le pensait de remettre le Gryffondor sur le droit chemin. Il se demanda si Snape avait également suivit le même raisonnement quand il s'assit pour la première fois pour travailler avec l'adolescence.

« Je pense que je suis d'accord avec vous. Et maintenant, il pensa :

Qu'avez vous gagné? » Harry sentit la surprise de la réponse que son esprit souffla comme un souffle frais de régénération, mais également l'air inconfortable.

« Le droit d'émettre un jugement sur lui. » La pensée tournait dans sa tête. Et le plus stupéfiant pour Harry, était la motivation que Severus Snape eut afin d'offrir l'accès de Harry de tourner un couteau dans une blessure déjà présente, pour lui faire encore plus souffrir. Et Harry l'avait fait souffrir. Il lui en avait voulu. Remus fit irruption dans ses pensées ses pensées.

« Harry... son retard vous coûte vraiment... » il s'adoucit. Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure maintenant tremblante, bien qu'aucune envie forte de pleurer ou de se débarrasser des larmes ne soient venues pendant qu'il répondait au professeur de DCFM à la question qui avait hanté Snape pendant des mois.

**§§§§§**

Draco était toujours assis sur son siège dans le terrain de quidditch. Il était maintenant complètement vide de joueurs et de spectateurs. La brise fraîche d'octobre donna des frissons au jeune Serpentard mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Le ciel était lourd et l'orage s'approchait assez vite, mais Draco ne s'en inquiéta pas. Jusqu'alors, Draco Malfoy était détestable et vengeur envers Harry Potter et sa capacité de ramper par un égout rempli de merde et de s'en sortir comme s'il sentait les roses. Mais le jeu qu'il venait d'observer était renversant. Sans lui en vouloir, Draco ressentit du respect pour le griffondor. Un respect profond.

C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pour personne. Il sourit tendrement alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu une réelle notion du mot 'respect ' jusqu'à présent. A cette pensée, une autre idée liée choqua l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas de respect pour son père. Et il n'avait certainement aucun respect pour Voldemort. Il cligna des yeux. Il venait de penser a Son nom et il n'avait même pas tremblé ? Il ne donnerait ça pour rien d'autre.

« Voldemort. » Chuchota t-il. Il arqua un sourcil intrigué alors qu'il se rendait compte que le nom ne lui avait pas fait plus d'effet que lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de Grindelwald. Peut-être était-ce un engourdissement du au choc ? Il essaya encore.

« Voldemort. » Chuchota t-il encore.

Toujours aucun frisson, aucun poil ne se dressa sur sa peau.

« Voldemort! » cria t-il fort.

Encore rien.

Pendant un moment il fit une pause, la réalisation l'impressionnait tant que ça lui coupa le souffle. Puis, Draco commença à rire. Chaleureusement, sans le venin, sans le sarcasme ou la prétention. Un rire pur, chaud, soulagé. Il se leva, relâchant ses larges bras, jetant sa tête vers l'arrière pour sentir la pluie qui commençait à tomber sur son visage.

« Voldemort! » cria t-il dans le rugissement du tonnerre, et il rit encore pendant que la pluie tombait de plus en plus forte, ses vêtements étaient trempés et la crainte qui l'avait jusqu'à présent tenu en vie s'en alla. Potter l'avait encore fait, et même si il avait toujours envie de gronder le nom même s'il ne se sentait 'pas aussi bien' que son ennemi rouge et or, il sentit les vagues chaudes du respect réveiller son cœur de l'assoupissement qui avait été en lui depuis son enfance. Il ferma ses yeux et sentit les lourdes gouttes de pluie pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était libre du destin auquel on l'avait lié. Il était enfin lui-même.

**§§§§§§**

Snape apparut dans un cimetière abandonné. Regardant autour de lui, il vit Lucius, Avery et Nott. Ensuite, il sembla que Voldemort, avec son compagnon reniflant, se matérialisa derrière les grandes pierres tombales battues par le vent et les statues pleine de mousses. Comme il était prévu, les Mange-Morts se baissèrent et le saluèrent.

« Mes fidèles Mange-Mort, le moment est venu de se battre pour avoir le pouvoir du monde Sorcier. Nous commencerons par Poudlard et Dumbledore.»

Snape déglutit. Il espérait seulement avoir assez de temps pour prévenir Dumbledore -- ou s'il échouait que Potter puisse rêver de cette rencontre. Ou encore que l'argile qu'il avait fait et livré quelques jours auparavant au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'atteigne pas son objectif. Comme les autre Mange-Morts, il leva sa baguette magique sur les tombes.

**À suivre**


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta traductrices : **Tigrou/Chaola

**Bêta correctrice : **Eloïn

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Barbotine

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **19; **Traduit : **20, 22; **En cours : **,21,

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 19**

La terre semblait palpiter, ondulant comme une bâche de couverture jetant et tournant l'air. Les galettes de pierre tremblaient pendant qu'elles abandonnaient une partie du sol enveloppant les morts sous eux. Voldemort moula l'argile que Snape avait fait pour lui, juste comme il l'avait commandé. Dans tout le cimetière, il émana une lueur jaune orangé maladive alors que l'argile fusionna avec le sol en l'engloutissant. Ce sol, rempli de morts que les nombreuses tombes avaient donné sous la contrainte des baguettes des mangemorts, fondait avec l'argile mêlé de sang.

... et sous la lumière jaune orangé, le contrat était scellé.

Voldemort souleva ses mains, chantant à la terre, larges formes devant lui.

« _Sanguis Obeir Ameth !_ » fit-il dans le triomphe et Snape se sentit encore plus sale, bien plus criminel qu'il ne l'était avant, simplement parce qu'il avait aidé le mauvais magicien. Le mot AMETH apparut en lettres rouge sang sur les fronts des Golems. L'accusation d'Harry Potter pesait lourdement sur l'âme de Snape. _Tu es un mangemort… Tu es un mangemort…_

_Tu ne sauras jamais ! _

Snape n'avait jamais vraiment espéré qu'un homme tel que lui obtienne l'absolution. Il se redressa, regardant Tom Jedusort qui complétait son obligation avec les Golems, ce qui était possible en raison du sang, son propre sang, qu'il avait donné à Snape pour l'inclure dans l'argile. Pendant un moment, Snape retint son souffle, s'attendant à ce que le seigneur noir se tourne vers lui pour l'accuser. Mais Voldemort ne fit rien de la sorte. Le maître de Potion respira. Il n'avait pas encore été découvert.

Sa mâchoire se détendit définitivement. Il avait une mission à faire, une tâche qu'il avait choisit d'entreprendre en compensation de ses crimes de jeunesse, et il la ferait. Il espérait seulement que le parchemin avait atteint un état indescriptible à temps… il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avertir Dumbledore lui-même. Ceux qui étaient vraiment fidèles, avaient-ils été alertés à temps?

_Tu ne le sauras jamais !_

« Sssseverus, la potion de multiplication… » commanda Voldemort, et le maître de Potion fit un pas en avant avec une fiole bleu-clair. Il s'attacha, alors qu'il se sentait petit devant les trois Golems, statues de terre, qui allaient bientôt être transformé en guerriers mortels et imbattables de l'ombre tout simplement car ils n'avaient ni âme ni esprit. Effleurant sa baguette magique, Snape effleura aussi le liquide en dehors de la fiole, puis il lui commanda de se diviser en trois parties égales. Il ferma les yeux derrière son masque alors qu'il bougeait sa baguette magique et la potion éclaboussa les Golems.

_Que Dieu ait pitié de mon âme. _

**§§§§§§**

L'Indescriptible de l'ordre de Phénix écrivit ardemment avec une plume magique (celle qui écrive toute seule!) de sorte que son écriture ne soit pas détecté, ni que l'on puisse le retracer. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

L'Arithmancier de l'ordre de Phénix, surveillant l'ondulation de la magie de la nature, avait alerté l'Indescriptible de l'énorme décalage de magie dans la terre, de la palpitation de la grande énergie. Le Golem était créé, et cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas un protecteur.

Le Maître des Potions de l'ordre avait envoyé à l'Indescriptible un message dans le parchemin spécial que l'Argile avait été appelé. Et alors, l'Indescriptible avait écrit dans de multiples lettres au ministère et aux Aurors que l'ordre de Phénix les invitait au nom du serment qu'ils avaient donné au combat pour un monde meilleur, leur serment pour se protéger du mal.

Et l'appel de l'Ordre était plus puissant que celui de n'importe quel ministre.

Alors, l'Indescriptible murmura d'un ton tranchant : «L'Ordre a décrété : le Golem est réveillé, Le seigneur noir est près de gagner en puissance. La Nuit de toute les nuits est à porter de main; l'attaque aura lieu à Poudlard. Soyez tous prêts, soyez préparés. Ne gaspillez pas votre temps.

L'Ordre rassemble tout les Aurors et les combattants volontaires. Ne répondez pas à cet appel, et soyez damnés pour toujours.»

Les parchemins sautèrent au loin alors que la plume tombait à côté, le parchemin atteignant chaque Aurors au service de l'Ordre à travers l'Angleterre.

L' Indescriptible passa sa main contre son visage, permettant pendant une bref seconde d'être rattrapé par la crainte de ce qu'il pourrait se produire s'il se faisait découvrir. Alors il s'arma de courage. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur. C'était l'heure de respecter serments et promesses : son serment à l'ordre, une promesse à son ami mort, une dette à son filleul.

Sirius Black se décala dans la noirceur et courut vers Poudlard à toute vitesse.

§§§§§§

Draco Malfoy reçut un message par hibou après le couvre-feu. Il fronça les sourcils. Les hiboux de son père à ce moment de la soirée n'étaient jamais bons. Ils étaient toujours au sujet de Voldemort et des informations qu'en tant qu'étudiant il pouvait savoir, à propos d'endroits où Snape, en tant que professeur ne pouvait pas aller sans raison, à propos du sale boulot qu'un véritable mangemort ne ferait pas.

Avec un ricanement dégoûté, Draco ouvrit le parchemin.

_Draco_

_Le temps est venu de prouver ta loyauté au Seigneur noir, Maître de l'Obscurité et de la Magie est venu. Sors de là et prend tous les vrais Serpentards avec toi. Les autres mourront. Si tu veux être choisi et félicité par notre maître, essaye d'affaiblir Potter autant que possible, mais n'emploie rien de mortel sur le garçon, L'honneur de le tuer revient à notre Maître._

_Ta tâche n'est pas celle concernant Potter. Tu dois faire apparaître la marque des Ténèbres à minuit tapante. Ne l'oublie pas où je te tuerai moi-même._

_Lucius Malefoy_

Draco grimaça. Au moins, Lucius n'avait pas signé 'ton père' à la fin, charmant affichage d'affection.

Draco se pencha en arrière, réfléchissant sur lui-même pendant qu'il regardait fixement dans la cheminée, les flammes brûlant ses joues et son front. Qu'allait-il se produire se soir ? Quel était l'utilité de faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres sous le nez de Dumbledore ? Draco ne pensait pas que le directeur serait intimidé par un tel acte, il serait juste alerté. Pourquoi Voldemort ne comptait pas sur l'effet de surprise.

Draco n'était peut-être pas Dumbledore, mais il respectait la persévérance de l'homme… Et le fait qu'il ait déjà vaincu un terrible Seigneur des ténèbres. Draco raisonnait là dessus maintenant, avec plus d'expérience, nous pourrions s'occuper de Voldemort et gagner aussi bien. Il lut une nouvelle fois le parchemin. Affaiblir Potter… Mais le laisser à Voldemort.

Alors, Voldemort allait venir ici.

Le Serpentard aux cheveux argent n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il ferait avec ce nouvel affranchissement savoureux, il n'avait jamais aimé Harry et sa supériorité face aux difficultés auxquelles Draco n'aurait pas survécu. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Dumbledore et il méprisait absolument Lupin et sa douce compassion pour les faiblesses de tout le monde. Et il ne serait pas trop désolé si un couple de sang-de-bourbe frivole disparaissait de la terre, pas en raison de leur origine, mais parce qu'ils étaient un déshonneur ; à l'intelligence de l'homme. Il admirait toujours Snape et le mystère qui entourait le grand et sinistre professeur, son intelligence et sa ruse, son élégance et son talent non mitigé pour l'art subtil qu'il enseignait.

Vraiment, Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait aller du côté de Dumbledore s'il n'aimait pas la moitié des gens qui était de son côté.

Il soupira en se levant et il sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard sans bruit. Il avait pris sa décision aussi spontanément qu'il avait pris la décision de jeter son lien avec la peur, mais le temps qu'il se rende compte du pourquoi, il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, le parchemin de son père à la main.

Draco mourrait avant qu'il ne permette la marque des ténèbres brûler son bras, avant d'utiliser sa vie, son essence et son âme à servir une abomination au visage de serpent qui ne pouvait même pas prononcer les choses correctement.

§§§§§§

Un petit rat bien gras avec une patte rougeoyante se pavanait rapidement à travers le plancher de pierre du château de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de passer par un trou du portail. Croûtard avait dépensé beaucoup de temps dans cet endroit, et il connaissait une petite fente par laquelle il pourrait entrer dans la tour. Il avait été envoyé pour chercher quelqu'un et il le ferra.

La seule chose qui le tracassait était qu'il avait une dette désagréable qui pourrait interférer avec sa mission. Il ne savait pas si elle le dérangerait, alors il avait naturellement oublié de mentionner à Voldemort son existence.

§§§§§§

Harry était assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, lançant des regards noirs au feu. Ron et Hermione occupaient d'autres chaises, essayant de l'obliger à parler.

« Harry, laisse nous t'aider. » commença Hermione.

« Tu devrais rebondir sur les murs après cette partie, man, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?

« RON ! Tu es con ! »

« Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe avec moi ? » fit Harry, avec une voix basse et dangereuse. Ses deux amis se calmèrent, incertains. Hermione se décala inconsciemment plus vers Ron que vers Harry. Quand la colère emplissait Harry, ses immobiles et impitoyables yeux, le froid traversait l'échine d'Hermione, comme le mal remplissait son cœur. À ces heures, Harry semblait dangereux. Aussi dangereux que Snape lui-même lui avait confié Ron.

« Snape est venu me poser une question, quelque chose d'important pour lui et je lui ai refusé! Je l'ai laissé aller là où il peut se faire tuer sans lui faire savoir ce qu'il voulait ! » cria agressivement Harry. Les deux amis pouvaient savoir comment le jeune Gryffondor était vexé et auto-condamné.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Harry ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler à propos de ça, Mione. C'est bien plus obscène de faire savoir à quelqu'un ce que je lui ai refusé, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, après m'avoir couvert tout ce temps.» Harry se frotta les tempes. Il respirait de manière précaire.

« Je savais que cela se produirait, je l'ai découvert en divination. Les pierres étaient montées en entretoise, et elle est venue, une entretoise avec Snape. Je savais que cela se produirait et je ne l'ai pas préparé, je ne l'ai pas empêché. Et maintenant, il pourrait mourir avec une culpabilité qu'il ne mérite pas.» fit-il tranquillement, tristement. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et elle savait que c'était mieux que de dire que la divination ne valait rien. Harry ajouta après coup : «Je n'écarterai pas les deux autres prédictions. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de désagréable au sujet de la divination et de Trelawney, quand Harry le fit taire, se redressant comme un lémur, écoutant attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » chuchota Hermione, mais Harry fit un geste frustré lui demandant d'être silencieuse.

« Chut ! Laisse-moi écouter ! » dit-il, essayant désespéramment de se concentrer sur le bruit qu'aucun de ses amis ne pourrait entendre, mais ce jour là, ils étaient conscients qu'Harry pouvait entendre des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre.

Cependant, tout les trois entendirent le 'pop', mais il était trop tard car Peter Pettigrow avait sa baguette pointé sur Ron et Hermione et les avait assommés.

Harry dirigea sa baguette magique sur l'homme à ce moment, mais Peter dit d'une voix incertaine et intimidée : « Ne fais pas ça Harry, ou je vous blesserai. »

Harry se leva, une terrible expression sur son visage.

« Tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit vivant Queudver. Tu as tué Cédric Diggory et je ne sais combien d'autres innocents ! Je vais te tuer ! »

« Tu ne le feras pas ! »grinça Peter, « parce que tes amis se trouvent maintenant devant moi et j'en tuerai au moins un avant que ton sort m'atteigne, S'IL m'atteint. Tu es aveugle ! Je sais que tu es aveugle ! » ajouta-il de manière incertaine et agitée.

La baguette magique d'Harry hésita. Le rat avait raison, il ne pouvait pas être sur de bien visé, et il sacrifierait Ron ou Hermione avant même qu'un Avada Kevadra atteigne le meurtrier de Cédric. Mais il ne pouvait pas regarder ses amis souffrir sans rien faire – les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent légèrement, rendant Peter un peu plus nerveux.

_Ses amis périront…_

Les yeux d'Harry clignotèrent. Il n'écartera pas la prédiction.

« Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me blesser, petite merde sans valeur ? » cracha-t-il à Queudver, marchant autour de lui, souriant férocement. Peter ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il avait entendu parler des progrès d'Harry du à Tonks, Lupin et Dumbledore, en dépit des tentatives de Snape à écraser le garçon, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à voir réellement un guerrier puissant au lieu d'un adolescent âgé de 15 ans.

« Crois-tu que je ne peux pas te voir ? Que je n'entends pas ta respiration lourde, que je ne sens pas ta sueur dégoûtante sur toi, que je ne peux pas sentir ton regard sur moi ? » continua Harry d'une voix soyeuse, velouté, fascinante comme un cobra hypnotisant sa victime.

Une voix que seul Snape pouvait utiliser.

Harry entendit la précarité du souffle indiqué la mauvaise surprise de Peter. Et il réagit de la manière rapide comme l'éclair que le maître de Potion lui avait montré.

« _Translocus _Ron et Hermione !» beugla-t-il, le sort qu'il avait employé n'avait pas besoin de but. Les corps enclins de ses amis sautèrent loin avant que Wormtail puisse réagir. L'aveugle les avait transporté à un autre endroit, près de la clôture… Mais Wormtail n'eut pas le luxe de les rechercher.

Il mit sa menace initiale à exécution avec un sort plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Crucio ! »

§§§§§§

Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore courait vers la tour des Gryffondors, d'où les cris perçants du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, un cri horrible à vous faire tourner le sang. Tout se produisait tellement rapidement. Draco courait avec eux, ne fût-ce que parce qu'il était curieux de voir qui avait eu les nerfs et la compétence d'entrer dans Poudlard sans être détecté, de passer le Portrait seulement pour lancer un Crucio à Harry au lieu de le tuer.

Cela avait éliminé Voldemort.

Puis, juste comme ils étaient près du portrait de la grosse dame, le cri de douleur s'arrêta. Un groupe d'étudiant terrifié attendait et le portrait était ouvert. Des Gryffondors pâles, effrayés, certains pour demander de l'aide dans la panique, d'autres justes pour se cacher et ils passèrent près du directeur et du professeur.

Pas Fred et George.

«Venez rapidement, un mangemort a… Harry... venez juste rapidement!» lâchèrent-ils, car les deux sorciers étaient bloqués par la mer d'étudiants confus et paniqués. La surprise se peignait sur leurs deux visages à la vue de ce qu'ils rencontraient

Harry Potter était étendu sur le plancher avec un angle bizarre, des spasmes secouant son corps suite au sort impardonnable de torture. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et Sacha, son familier serpent de corail était parfaitement visible autour de son poignet, sifflant de manière inquiétante, mais ne se sauvant pas. Le sort d'invisibilité d'Harry s'était terminé lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance. Cela ne les avait pas étonnés.

À l'opposé d'Harry se trouvait la forme chiffonnée de Peter Pettigrow, ses yeux convulsant dans la douleur qui saisissait son cœur, sa vie s'écroulant de son corps. Remus fut saisit de colère, ses yeux de loup-garou devenant jaune de fureur, mais Peter se contenta d'haleter :

« … Dette de sorcier… Le garçon…Utilisé habilement… »

Puis, il ne dit plus rien. Peter Pettigrow était mort, l'obligation du sorcier prenant son péage car il avait négligé sa dette.

À ce moment là, Dumbledore était charmé par l'énergie et le calme d'Harry, et de ses yeux ouverts, de sa respiration qui devenait déjà moins haletante.

« … Ça a fonctionné ? » demanda-t-il en chuchotant légèrement alors que le directeur le tenait.

« Oui Harry » fit gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry sourit légèrement alors qu'il se sentait glisser dans l'inconscience. Il s'était mis lui-même en danger, mais il s'était protégé des plans de Queudver pour lui… et dans ce sens, il était vraiment plus qu'amical.

**À suivre **


	20. Chapter 20

**Tigrou**

**Chapitre 20 : hits plays**

Remus regardait Harry qui se trouvait allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, alors que le garçon dormait suite aux effets du Doloris. Comment Harry l'avait-il reçu ? Comment était-ce arrivé si rapidement, si soudainement ? Il ferma les yeux. Malgré qu'il soit complètement fou et toute la répugnance qu'il portait à Peter depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait et causé…

Remus serra les dents et regarda vers le coin le plus éloigné de l'infirmerie où les rideaux étaient tirés et enchantés pour rester fermés, ne permettant à personne de jeter un coup d'œil ou de s'approcher du lit. C'était là que le corps de Peter Pettigrow avait été déposé pour le moment. Le ticket de Sirius pour la liberté.

C'était encore un autre de ses amis d'enfance qui reposait là, mort.

Le cœur de Remus saignait. Il aurait voulu que ce bâtard soit toujours en vie. Pour qu'il vive ce que Sirius avait vécu à sa place, pour qu'il souffre pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour qu'il n'ait pas pris la sortie la plus facile sans expier ses fautes. Remus avala, reposant son regard sur un Harry endormi. Peut-être que si Peter n'était pas mort, il y aurait toujours une chance de le faire se repentir.

Snape l'avait bien fait.

« Remus, j'aurais besoin de vous pour parler à tous les étudiants de cinquième année et plus. »

La voix de Dumbledore arracha Remus de ses sombres pensées et il se tourna vers le directeur.

« Merlin... »

Il l'était vraiment. Dumbledore marchait droit devant, ses yeux fixaient devant lui, ses habituelles robes flottantes remplacées par des plus serrées – pas entièrement des robes de duel mais elles se tenaient près du corps sans pour autant entraver ses mouvements. _Dumbledore n'était pas proche de l'aspect que tous pensaient. Etait-ce pareil pour Voldemort ? _Remus ne pouvait le dire. Dumbledore sourit.

« Je suis heureux que vous approuviez, Remus. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que vous prépariez le plus d'étudiants possible pour ce qu'il va se passer ce soir. Je n'attends pas d'eux qu'ils se battent. » Expliqua le directeur. « Mais plutôt qu'ils gardent le contrôle, évitent de paniquer autant que possible – et cela ne sera possible que s'ils croient qu'ils ne sont pas sans défense. Juste souviens-toi de notre Harry ici. »

Cela fit se rappeler à Remus de demander pendant que c'était le temps des questions.

« Directeur, que s'est-il passé ? Comment Peter est-il mort ? »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Je pense que lui et Harry partageaient un lien magique, dans lequel Peter était redevable. Dans ces cas, le sorcier redevable ne pouvait infliger de douleur physique ou la mort sur le sorcier avec qui il est lié. Donc lorsque Peter a lancé le Doloris sur Harry, le sort l'a affecté lui. »

« Mais Peter n'a pas convulsé, ni subi la douleur comme Harry. »

« Comme je le disais, cela l'a affecté lui. Mais pas de la même manière. Il a reçu le double de la puissance du sort jeté sur Harry. Malheureusement, le sort était un Doloris… »

Remus acquiesça. Il regarda encore une fois Harry. Dumbledore sourit.

« Harry aurait pu aller à Serpentard avec la brillante idée qu'il a eue. »

« Cela l'a affaibli. »

« Pompom a eu assez d'expérience avec l'histoire médicale de Severus. Il sera en pleine forme dans une heure. »

Remus sortit après cela. Il avait un travail à faire.

Sniffles fit une halte à la Cabane Hurlante. Il courut pendant tout le trajet du passage secret de Poudlard, passé Miss Teigne – il ne pouvait résister à faire peur à ce félin- jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Harry pencha la tête en entendant les trottinements du chien et sourit reconnaissant Sniffles. Mais le sifflement des robes de l'infirmière et ses exclamations ne laissa encore chance à Harry de dire à Pompom de laisser entrer le chien.

« Sors ! Si j'ai gardé Granger et Weasley dehors, vous le ferez aussi ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les chiens et je ne veux pas vous avoir ici. Qui sait où tu as été, tu es crasseux. AAAARRRRGH ! »

Le chien se tenant devant l'infirmière avait soudainement disparu. Le Unspeakable de l'ordre, le fugitif d'Azkaban Sirius Black se tenait à la place du grand chien. Et il lui jetait un regard positivement meurtrier. L'infirmière brandit sa baguette.

« Je vous préviens, m'approchez pas sinon je vous jette un sort. » Dit-elle d'une voix aigüe qui fit rire Harry.

« C'est bon, Madame Pomfresh ! »

L'infirmière ne bougea pourtant pas, ses yeux figés sur l'animagus. Sirius parla d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

« Madame Pomfresh, au nom de l'Ordre du Phénix, je vous assure que je ne suis pas une menace pour Harry et vous demande de me laisser passer. »

Il eut un silence, comme si une communication non verbale était établie. Cela irrita Harry qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Mais peu de temps après, Pompom murmura des paroles incompréhensibles et elle se retira, et Sirius fut à ses côtés. Sa main attrapa la sienne et la tint contre sa poitrine. Harry se sentit considérablement mieux en sentant les battements du cœur de Sirius.

« Comment l'as-tu convaincue ? » Demanda-t-il après une étreinte. Sirius sourit au fils de son meilleur ami, son filleul et la plus proche personne après Remus qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa famille.

« Parce que je lui ai montré la marque du Phénix sur le dos de ma main. »

Harry cassa l'étreinte dans sa surprise.

« Tu es dans l'Ordre ? Ils ont une marque ? Comme Snape ? »

« Merci Merlin, non. Premièrement cette chose noire est toujours visible – la marque de l'Ordre doit être activé par magie pour être remarquer. Et, je devrais ajouter, notre marque est bien plus élégante. » Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil, savourant le plaisir de Harry et sa surprise.

« C'est ingénieux ! »

« Ce que tu as fait avec Queudver était ingénieux. Je suis si fier de toi. Tes parents doivent l'être encore plus. » Dit affectueusement Sirius. Le sourire d'Harry disparu.

« J'ai encore tué un autre homme. »

« Peter est mort par sa faute. Tu n'as rien fait pour le blesser, ce bâtard l'a fait lui-même. Et qui d'autre est sur ta liste ? »

Harry avala.

« C… Cédric. »

Sirius soupira et tira Harry pour l'étreindre encore une fois.

« Peter a fait cela aussi. Tout est de sa faute, pas la tienne. Lui en Voldemort. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Cédric comme aux autres moments traumatisants de sa vie. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ? »

Sirius mordit sa lèvre, comme il aida Harry à se relever.

« Pour la plupart, Remus me la dit. »

« Et le reste ? »

Sirius eut un sourire affecté, même si Harry ne pouvait le voir. Sa voix, cependant, il l'entendit.

« Harry… Je ne peux _parler_ à propos du reste. »

Harry sembla ennuyer pendant un moment, puis il parut réaliser… Ou au moins il sembla comme s'il l'avait fait ou comme quelqu'un d'abasourdi.

Le hall principal était rempli de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année, tous montrant leur attention à leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. La pièce était effrayante, même si quelques Serpentards souriaient.

Draco serra les dents, regardant droit devant lui. Peut-être que c'était une erreur de Dumbledore. Il était déjà averti que son père et le professeur Snape étaient derrière ces masques blancs, et alors, il ne s'inquiétait pas de Voldemort, et il ne voulait pas savoir la cause de la mort des deux hommes.

Bien sûr, il savait que les deux hommes avaient la capacité surnaturelle de toujours s'évader.

Et une fois que les ennuies auraient commencés, où allait se tenir Draco ? Une chose était sûre, avec Dumbledore il ne souffrirait jamais autant qu'aux côtés de Voldemort. Mais devait-il aller contre son père. Devait-il défier l'homme pour lequel il s'était tant battu pour lui plaire ?

Draco n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Son esprit était dans un tel désordre. Tout était la faute de Voldemort.

Lui, ce sale bâtard à tête de serpent, Draco serait heureux de le défier.

« Tous les élèves en dessous de votre niveau seront accueillis dans un endroit sûr du château, et les professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra se joindront à eux. Vous resterez dans vos dortoirs jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt, gardez en mémoire tout ce que je vous ai dit et montré. Et souvenez-vous –- la force repose dans le nombre mais aussi dans la foi. Et le directeur et moi-même avons foi en vous. »

« C'est plus que correct. » La voix du directeur traversa la pièce et il apparut avec sa barbe blanche et prit sa place habituelle à la table des professeurs. Sa présence était accompagnée par une autre personne sous une cape et Harry Potter à ses côtés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Draco grogna de dégoût lorsqu'il réalisa l'aide qu'apporté réellement Harry, et fait plus important il pouvait aussi voir le vrai Sacha. (Le seul Sacha à Poudlard qui était humain était une première année de Pouffsouffle qui connaissait moins le chemin à son dortoir que celui aux serres.)

« J'ai peur que dans quelques minutes, Poudlard soit attaqué. Une source fiable nous a informés que l'attaque ne sera pas portée par seulement des sorciers. Je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous. Si tout se passe comme nous l'avons planifié, vous ne devriez pas lever le petit doigt, encore moins une baguette. »

Des rires nerveux s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Dumbledore leva les mains.

« Pour cette raison, vous rentrerez tous directement à vos dortoirs après ceci. »

« Et à propos d'Harry ? » Demanda la voix de Ron depuis la table des Gryffondor. Harry sourit à son ami même s'il ne pouvait le voir.

« Mr Potter a déjà commencé cette bataille. » Dit tristement Dumbledore mais sans pessimisme.

« Avant que vous ne partiez, il y a une annonce que je voudrais faire, juste au cas où. » Dit Dumbledore et ses yeux pétillèrent. La salle entière s'est tue et Remus vu le sourire bien trop familier sur les lèvres de la personne encapuchonnée. Il sourit lui aussi. C'était enfin le moment après quinze ans de retard.

« A mes côtés se trouve Sirius Black. »

Les Ooooohs et Aaaaahs des étudiants couvrirent le « Allez Sirius » venant de Ron et les applaudissements d'Hermione. Sirius retira son capuchon et montra son charme espiègle. Maintenant qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban il paraissait moins sauvage et plus dynamique comme il était avant cette nuit fatale d'Halloween.

« Sirius Black est un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, comme je le suis. Il est innocent de toutes les charges retenues contre lui – sauf d'avoir traumatisé Miss Teigne, je pense. » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient alors que les premiers rires venaient des Weasley à la table des Gryffondors, ensuite le reste de la table, puis les Serdaigles, les Serpentards et les Pouffsouffles les suivirent.

Sirius sentit un grand sentiment de délivrance alors que Dumbledore racontait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là, et le vrai coupable de cette affaire. Et quand les expressions hostiles ou apeurés se transformèrent en regard admiratif, il cru qu'il allait mourir de bonheur.

Il s'en alla rapidement.

Snape se sentit secrètement triomphant lorsque Queudver ne revint pas avec Harry, bien qu'il soit un animagus rat. Il se frappa mentalement pour ne pas avoir remarqué le traître avant, pour ne pas avoir reconnu avant que Queudver était le plus dégoutant, le plus mou des Maraudeurs, et aussi le seul à les avoir trahis.

Ce qui signifie que Black est innocent.

Ce qui signifie qu'il n'aurait pas le baiser du Détraqueur.

Ce qui signifie qu'il devrait se sentir mal de l'avoir jugé sans savoir.

Maudits Potter et leurs amis.

Sa mine renfrognée était asses pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort dont l'impatience grandissait et finalement il fut clair que Queudver avait raté sa mission et que Potter ne viendrait pas ici les bras et les jambes attachés. Ce qui était mieux car Snape aurait plus facile à garder sa couverture.

Voldemort se leva.

« Nous n'allons pas attendre plus longtemps. La tâche doit être faite ce soir, Lucius. »

Malfoy senior s'avança avec audace.

« Mon fils n'échouera pas, Mon Lord. » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Je l'espère, pour ta famille et toi. » Dit paresseusement Voldemort.

Lucius recula alors qu'il acquiesça et retourna dans les rangs. Voldemort se tourna vers le reste des mangemorts, tous réunis autour de lui dans un large cercle.

« Mes fidèles Mangemorts. Maintenant est venu le temps de la Rédemption. Maintenant est venu le temps de démolir Dumbledore et de regarder le Ministère tomber entre mes mains. Le pouvoir sera rétabli vers les purs et les dignes. Tout est à sa place… pour le commencement. » Dit-il alors que Nagini ramper derrière lui comme l'insigne d'un roi.

Snape serra les dents. Cela signifiait que toutes les créatures que Tom Jedusor avait attirées, créées ou soumises étaient maintenant en train d'entourer Poudlard, comme un orchestre qui attend que le maestro commence à jouer.

Et il avait fini d'accorder ses instruments. La damnation était indéniable.

La nuit d'hiver était immobile et silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de dramatique tonnerre, il y avait un calme mortel qui ne se déplaçait pas, ça semblait comme emprisonné dans une capsule. La fraîcheur était le seul élément menaçant, comme si la température était plus basse qu'en mi-décembre anticipant la réunion des forces noires autour du fier château dont toutes les tours et fenêtres brillaient. Dans le respect, Poudlard semblait festif et célébrant.

Et effectivement, les premiers invités arrivèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent largement pour accueillir les hommes et les femmes, jeunes ou vieux, qui étaient venus soutenir leur serment envers l'Ordre et le côté du Bien. Ils étaient approximativement cent personnes, remplissant le Hall Principal avec des personnes et les cœurs avec l'espoir comme les élèves sortirent sous leurs yeux forts, déterminés et protecteurs.

Harry entendait tout le monde et personne, se sentant juste pris d'étourdissement avec l'anticipation des événements futurs aussi bien qu'avec le triomphe de la restitution de l'honneur de son parrain, premièrement dans les yeux de ses camarades de classes, maintenant dans les yeux de tous ceux qui combattraient du même côté qu'eux. Il frissonna, se sentant dans le même temps préoccupé et enthousiaste. Sacha siffla vers lui, sa langue touchant sa peau affectueusement.

« Tu es effrayé, Harry ? »

« Un peu. » Répondit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

« Nerveux ? »

« Je dirais. »

« Tu voudrais ne pas être ici ? »

Harry y réfléchit. C'était une question importante – il résuma tout ce dont il s'était si souvent plaint : sa gloire, le poids du monde sur ses épaules, le mépris d'un certain maitre de Potions, parce qu'il était ce qu'il était. Alors est ce qu'il voulait être ici ou pas ?

Mais ensuite il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas Sirius. Ou Ron et Hermione. Ou Remus. Il ne serait pas un sorcier. Il n'échangerait ça pour rien au monde.

Ensuite il n'aurait pas Sacha… Et à certains égards, il n'aurait pas rencontré Severus Snape – pas comme la personne qu'il est réellement, désagréable mais un allié sur qui on peut compter. C'était sa cécité qui avait déverrouillait cette partie, la rendant visible pour lui.

« Absolument pas Sacha. Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. » Siffla Harry avec un petit sourire plein d'assurance.

Les arbres de la forêt interdite tremblèrent violement et un nuage noir s'oiseaux volèrent comme les signaux de fumés menaçantes. Comme des apparitions, les Détraqueurs semblèrent soudainement se matérialiser, en rendant l'atmosphère déjà froide glaciale. Ils s'étendirent dans un large demi-cercle et se postèrent comme des gardes.

Alors, le sol trembla comme dix statues imposantes, lourdes, en argile, avançaient, arrachant des arbres de la forêt interdite sur leur chemin.

Draco serra les dents à l'intérieur du château alors que l'heure tourna sur minuit. Il entra dans une pièce remplies d'Aurors, hommes et femmes sûrement très désireux d'enfermer sa famille entière à Azkaban. Il avala, il allait maintenant consciemment aider ces hommes et Harry Potter. Il s'alliait ouvertement avec lui. Il ne se sentait pas bien ce propos.

Mais il se sentirait encore mal avec la Marque des ténèbres.

Il leva sa baguette vers le dôme du Hall Principal et lorsque Dumbledore lui fit signe, au milieu des combattants du Bien, il dit :

« Morsmodre ! »


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta correctrice : **Eni

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : ****Louxor/**Ael

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **21; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé** **:** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par_ _**StarsAngel01**_

_nous_ _avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

Enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !

Ce chap je vous le dis a été maudit. Et pas qu'un peu, je l'ai donné 6 fois ! OUI 6 FOIS.

La 6ème fut la bonne.

Je peux vous dire que je ne remercie pas du tout les 5 traductrices à qui je l'ai passé.

Par contre je dis un grand merci à LOUXOR, une toute nouvelle Traductrice du groupe, que j'ai recruté à mon retour. Hé oui fallait bien que je revienne…..

Et pour bien marqué mon retour et surtout celui de Paradise… pour Noël, Eni et moi vous avons préparé une bonne new's. Vous pourrez lire 2 chapitres de chacunes de nos fics, + 1 chapitre d'une fic qui sont dans les dossiers d'Eni depuis pas mal de temps.

J'arrête de parler et vous laisse à votre lecture.

Ha encore une chose :

_**Paradise**__**Of Readers vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes**_

_**Et vous embrasse très fort**_

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Chapitre 21**

Snape jeta un coup d'œil vers le château qu'il était censé aborder en ennemi – Poudlard, sa maison. Le seul endroit qu'il pouvait appeler comme ça, abritant les seuls gens dont il se souciait assez pour qu'il continue de respirer. Il avait un peu l'air d'être une cellule cancéreuse sur le point d'attaquer le corps qui l'avait hébergée, ce qui n'améliorait pas grandement ses états d'âmes, mais il irait, avec une volonté de fer, jusqu'au bout du plan qu'il avait silencieusement, minutieusement élaboré à l'insu, et de Dumbledore, et de Voldemort. Snape aimait les surprises, en particulier quand il en était l'instigateur, elles étaient en général extrêmement désagréables.

Après tout, c'était lui le plus grand adversaire des Maraudeurs.

Voldemort pointa en direction du château un de ses doigts squelettiques et anormalement blancs à l'intention des Détraqueurs qui s'y dirigèrent. Ainsi les lugubres gardiens d'Azkaban commencèrent à pénétrer les barrières du château et le périmètre qu'elles protégeaient. Ça avait commencé.

« Mon Seigneur, le château est fortement éclairé. » Indiqua un Mangemort avant que Snape ne tente précipitamment de reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant que Voldemort puisse avoir le moindre soupçon.

« Ça doit être Queudver qui a ébruité sa mission. Peut-être devrions-nous reculer, mon Seigneur, si Dumbledore est averti. »

« Je ne fuirai pas comme un faible imbécile ! » siffla Voldemort et, pointant vivement sa baguette magique, il lança un « _Sanguiflus_ _!_ », déchargeant ainsi toute sa frustration sur le maître des potions qui reçu le sortilège de plein fouet, le sang s'écoulant de ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche. Snape sentit son environnement, devenu soudain anormalement lumineux, tanguer un bon moment avant de pouvoir penser et parler de nouveau. Il effleura tout d'abord avec précaution son visage humide avant d'en éponger la grande quantité de sang avec la manche de sa robe, tout en murmurant des excuses, mais Voldemort s'en inquiéta autant que la poussière sur ses bottes et se tourna vers le reste de ses Mangemorts :

« Quelqu'un d'autre se sssent-il le besoin d'élever une objectttion quant à cette missssion ? » demanda-t-il, avec venin.

Mais personne ne crut bon de répondre. Voldemort inclina la tête vers l'assemblée, ses yeux rougeoyants légèrement dans l'obscurité.

Au même instant, la Marque des Ténèbres s'éleva dans le ciel, projetant son morne et vert éclat sur les murs de château. Snape ressentit le faible tressaillement de l'air alors que les protections de Poudlard s'affaiblissaient de l'intérieur, suffisamment pour être percées par une personne qualifiée. Voldemort se mit immédiatement à murmurer, battant l'air de sa baguette. Un léger gémissement s'éleva soudain dans la nuit alors que les protections tombaient, complètement détruites. Et les Détraqueurs entrèrent dans le château.

Voldemort sourit à la manière d'un serpent avant de se tourner vers Lucius.

« Le jeune Draco a réussi. Tu me l'amèneras la prochaine fois que je t'appellerai. Je le marquerai. » Dit-il alors que Malfoy senior souriait de triomphe pour son seul fils. Voldemort leva sa baguette.

« Mes frères, mes sœurs ! Il est temps de prendre ce qui est légitimement nôtre! N'épargnez rien, ni personne! » Et, fidèles à ses ordres, les Mangemorts se précipitèrent, baguette à la main.

Alors que Snape s'élançait avec la troupe, une pensée s'imposa à lui :

_Pourquoi diable n'a-t-il pas encore ordonné aux golems de bouger ? _

Les brumes verdâtres de la monstrueuse Marque des Ténèbres, planant maintenant haut dans le dôme enchanté ne s'étaient pas vraiment dissipées de la baguette de Draco quand soudain, tout s'enchaîna très vite : Harry siffla, Dumbledore se mit à aboyer ses ordres aux Aurors, Sirius hurla à Remus de faire le guet et les Détraqueurs déferlèrent en nombre dans la pièce, la refroidissant instantanément et saisissant à l'aveugle toute personne sur qui ils pouvaient mettre leurs mains avides, la plupart avançant déjà à visage découvert.

D'innombrables Patronus jaillirent vers chaque recoin de la pièce. Draco regarda alors Harry saisir sa baguette comme une massue et la brandir devant lui, envoyant un Auror à terre, alors qu'un cerf argenté - le même qui l'avait bousculé il n'y a pas si longtemps au cours d'un match de Quidditch – en émergeait dans un galop effréné en direction des Détraqueurs, projetant tout le monde à genoux et tremblant, dans un rayon d'un mètre.

De ce que l'on pouvait en voir, les Détraqueurs étaient en train de perdre la bataille. Frissonnant brièvement, Draco en était content quoique pas vraiment surpris : au cœur même d'une bataille, les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas les créatures les plus vives ou les plus meurtrières du monde magique.

Le moral des troupes augmentait avec la température alors que de moins en moins de Détraqueurs parvenaient à maintenir leurs positions dans la pièce quand soudain, la voix de Sirius se détacha du vacarme:

« Les Détraqueurs étaient un leurre! »

La première vague du véritable assaut les frappa de plein fouet : pendant que la plupart des Aurors étaient occupés ou à esquiver ou à se battre contre les Détraqueurs, une grande partie des Mangemorts était entrée sans même être remarquée - après tout, on en voit partout, des robes noires. Mais le cri d'alerte de Sirius Black sembla révéler comme par magie qu'à toutes ces robes et capes noires venait s'ajouter un masque blanc, implacable, sans visage.

Cette fois, sorts, sortilèges, et nombre d'autres attaques commencèrent réellement à faire des victimes, Aurors et Mangemorts, qui tombaient, les uns sur les autres, certains morts, d'autres priant pour ne pas l'être. L'Avada Kedavra était ce qu'ils utilisaient le plus, du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que les Aurors hurlaient divers sorts de stupéfixion et d'entrave.

Harry se mit à prêter plus attention à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds, entre le plancher qui commençait à devenir glissant et les corps entassés qui rendaient la circulation malaisée. Sasha remonta le long de son bras pour s'enrouler autour de son cou, comme un collier, en gardant ses yeux à découvert, malgré ce que lui sifflait Harry –cela n'était pas vraiment utile : Harry, suivant les conseils de Snape, se fiait plus à son ouïe qu'à que tout autre sens. Le résultat était qu'il se déplaçait trop rapidement pour être une cible potentielle, et qu'il pointait sa baguette bien trop rapidement pour que ses sorts puissent être évités. Ajoutés au fait qu'il y avait plus de 200 personnes dans la pièce, les sorts d'Harry atteignaient toujours une cible. Mais le jeune Gryffondor n'était pas intéressé par le décompte de ses victimes. Il était à la recherche de deux personnes.

Severus Snape, et Tom Jedusor.

«Ron, on ne devrait vraiment pas… »

« Arrête avec ça, Hermione! Si tu n'avais pas envie d'aider Harry, tu ne serais pas là, en train de courir avec moi! » Grogna Ron alors qu'Hermione et lui entraient dans la mêlée. Ils s'immobilisèrent un moment, confrontés à la pure horreur qui leur sautait aux yeux:

Le plancher était couvert de corps étendus, Aurors et Mangemorts, piétinés par des combattants qui tentaient d'esquiver ou d'atteindre leur cible. D'horribles sortilèges mortels pleuvaient, qu'ils soient dans l'implacable finalité de l'Avada Kedavra ou plus…artistiques. Un instant prit de vertige, les deux Gryffondors de 5ème année peinaient à différencier l'ami de l'ennemi.

Mais soudain, Ron aperçut son père puis le sort sur le point de le frapper ; il poussa un cri et, accourant baguette à la main, se mit à hurler au Mangemort toutes les pires injures qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Hermione se précipita à sa suite, écartant d'un léger mouvement de baguette les corps et les combattants du chemin de son ami, pour qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à Arthur Weasley.

« Papa ? » chuchota Ron, en berçant la silhouette amorphe. Arthur ouvrit doucement ses yeux qui s'emplirent vivement de peur.

«... Vous ne devriez pas être ici ...! » réussit-il à haleter.

« Ron, on doit trouver un autre endroit ! Je ne peux pas continuer à dévier autant de charmes! » S'écria Hermione. Ron cligna des yeux, la vision floue, et vit qu'Hermione les avait entourés d'un Bouclier. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se releva, supportant le plus gros du poids son père.

« Je vais le porter dans un endroit sûr, et je reviens. Cherche Harry ! » Cria-t-il en s'éloignant, faisant éclater la bulle protectrice.

Hermione n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se jeter dans la bataille pour lutter aux côtés de son ami aveugle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se battre, puisque Harry n'avait jamais accepté qu'elle se joigne à lui pour ses séances de duels clandestines, elle n'avait ainsi aucun moyen de savoir s'il était capable de gérer la situation.

Il est cependant difficile d'obtenir un avis ou de chercher quelqu'un quand on est occupé à protéger sa vie et celle des autres. Elle aurait voulu crier pour l'appeler – elle était sûre qu'il saurait distinguer sa voix au milieu du raffut de la bataille. Harry avait appris à distinguer les sons du bruit, il y a déjà longtemps. Mais elle se retint. S'il était en train de se battre, il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier d'elle, ou Ron.

Elle espérait seulement qu'elle pourrait l'apercevoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Snape essayait de ne pas trop prendre part à la bataille. Pour que son plan fonctionne, il devait rester conscient et réactif au moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort appelle ses Golems. Il réussit à rester à l'écart de l'amas grouillant des combattants, déviant les sorts et n'attaquant pas réellement qui que ce soit, se protégeant lui-même pour être en mesure de protéger les autres plus tard. Il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être le plus gros de la bataille.

Il vit Harry se faufiler entre les Mangemorts, lançant sorts sur sorts tout autour de lui, et tous atteignant leur cible, ou tout du moins la frôlant.

Il s'accorda un bref instant pour admirer l'adolescent dont la valeur au combat égalait celle de deux Aurors voyants. _J'ai réussi. Qu'importe si j'en suis digne ou non, ce résultat est principalement de mon fait_. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, essayant de repérer Voldemort. _Où ce Sang-de-Bourbe était-il allé, cette fois?_

Harry ressentit une douleur déchirante provenant de sa cicatrice et il sut. Sasha cracha de peur. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer mais se reprit rapidement et siffla doucement à son familier:

"Sasha, descends de moi. Fais attention de ne pas te faire écraser."

"Je n'abandonne pas ceux à qui je suis liée.»

"Sasha je n'ai pas le temps de discuter."

"Alors abstiens-toi !" siffla le serpent avec autorité, avant de glisser sous les vêtements d'Harry qui sentit son corps froid glisser vers son bras droit, celui qui tenait sa baguette, et s'y installer, confortablement enroulé autour du gant mordoré. Harry n'eut pas plus de temps pour tenter de discuter avec le serpent corail car c'était quand même Voldemort, et non pas Malfoy, comme il en avait plutôt l'habitude, qu'il s'apprêtait à défier.

Il fut soudain frappé par un Endoloris. Pour la deuxième fois, cette nuit. Son esprit fut brutalement envahi par une douleur de plus en plus cuisante. Il savait qu'il était tombé au sol, tout comme il savait qu'il n'avait pas laissé sa baguette s'échapper dans sa chute, ou que tout le monde regardait à présent ce qui était plus qu'un simple combat. Encore une fois, c'était Harry Potter contre Tom Jedusor, Voldemort. Et pour le moment Harry ressemblait plutôt à un poisson hors de l'eau, luttant pour retrouver sa respiration.

Le sortilège cessa brusquement ce qui était en soit aussi douloureux que d'en être victime.

« CCC'est donc lui ... le garçon aveugle qu'il est ssssi difficccile de trouver …et de tuer ? » Il sourit, ses yeux écarlates se délectant de la vue du garçon qui tremblait de douleur à ses pieds.

« Je. .. n'ai pas peur de me battre contre vous. Ce n'est pas la première fois. » Dit Harry, pas vraiment certain de la raison qui l'avait poussé à répondre. Sa voix, brisée et irrégulière, sonnait étrangement comme les jappements d'un chien. Bien sûr, sa gorge n'avait pas été épargnée, comme le reste de son corps, d'ailleurs.

Voldemort n'appréciait pas les allusions d'Harry à leurs précédentes rencontres. Ça n'avait jamais été un bon sujet de conversation en sa présence, et, en fait, aucune créature vivante n'avait osé essayer – pas même Nagini. Alors hors de question que ce misérable maigrichon fasse exception. Voldemort leva rapidement sa baguette pour attaquer…

…et dut lui-même contrer un sortilège Lepidae parfaitement exécuté. Le gamin était rapide. Bien plus rapide que tous les duellistes qu'il avait défié - et Voldemort en avait défiés (et tués) un certain nombre. Il était contrarié. Potter avait apparemment trouvé un moyen d'orienter efficacement ses sorts- même si c'était apparemment fatiguant et pas franchement superflu. Il avait une fois encore sous-estimé le garçon, sur l'assurance de Snape que le garçon était docile et incompétent en raison de sa cécité. Il s'occuperait de ce sale bâtard graisseux le moment venu.

« Très bien, Harry Potter. Bien plus intéressssant que la dernière fois que nous avons... combattu. Permets- moi de m'occuper nos amis avant que je … ne te consacre toute mon attention. » Dit-il paresseusement en agitant mollement sa baguette, tout marmonnant doucement, alors Harry sauta sur le côté, ce qui donna à Voldemort le temps de lancer d'une voix forte:

"Ameth Fortuna Tuera Molta !"

Le sol fut soudain secoué au rythme d'une marche lourde et pesante avant que le bruit assourdissant de la roche protestant puis cédant sous les coups couvre même les hurlements de terreur. Les golems démolirent une partie du mur dans le hall principal, piétinant et ensevelissant sous leurs pas lourds les malchanceux qui croisaient leur chemin. Immédiatement, les Aurors commencèrent à se déplacer afin de trouver un bon angle pour effacer le A du mot AMETH inscrit sur leur front sans visage.

Les golems approchaient, piétinant les Aurors, sans réellement distinguer les Mangemorts. Draco ne cessa de courir seulement quand il trébucha sur Weasley à demi enterré, tentant désespérément non pas de fuir, mais de pénétrer plus loin encore dans les débris. Draco fut tenté de continuer sa route, mais s'arrêta net. Dans la voix de Ron perçait la même peur sourde qui lui étreignait le coeur.

Sans y penser, Draco agita sa baguette pour écarter les pierres, aidant le rouquin à dégager le corps de son père. Ron, hébété, cligna des yeux et Draco eut un sourire hautain.

« Je ne serai pas là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de déterrer ton père, Weasel. » Dit-il en reprenant sa route.

Mais il fut soudain frappé par un sort, un sort lancé par son père.

« Traître, garçon stupide ! Aider les amateurs de Moldus pendant l'instant de gloire du Seigneur des Ténèb… »Commença Lucius avant de tomber, stupéfixié. Draco leva les yeux pour voir Ron, qui continuait à le fixer, béat, figé dans la même position, son bras tenant sa baguette tendue de façon fort appropriée pour lancer un bon sortilège de stupéfixion sur le chef de la famille Malfoy.

« Cinglé ! » murmura Ron pour lui-même, les yeux aussi exorbités que leurs homologues gris, toujours sur le coup de la surprise due à l'aide inattendue que chacun avait apportée à l'autre.

Un seul golem était à terre, sans vie. Les autres continuaient de tout ravager, en essayant de tuer et de détruire. Dumbledore ordonna aux Aurors de se tenir à l'écart, d'esquiver plutôt que d'attaquer, voyant que chaque morceau brisé semblait animé d'une vie propre, continuant d'essayer de causer dégâts et dommages de toutes les manières possibles.

Il visa soigneusement le deuxième golem sur le point d'écraser Remus et Hermione, et ayant insufflé un ordre à travers sa baguette, le gela définitivement dans cette position, le mot METH à présent inscrit sur son front. Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration, afin que son contre-sort réussisse et amenuise le contrôle qu'exerçait le sang de Voldemort sur la créature. C'était un subtil mélange de hautes compétences et le pouvoir, mais qui exigeait en retour beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration.

C'est pourquoi il était le seul à pouvoir arrêter les deux golems, à présent inanimés.

Mais ce fut aux dépends de la promptitude de ses réflexes : le sortilège d'Avery frappa le directeur de plein fouet avant que Remus n'ait le temps de faire autre chose que crier.

Voldemort avait engagé le combat avec Harry - avec beaucoup plus de difficultés que d'habitude, ce qui le rendait de plus en plus furieux. Quel que soit le sort qu'il lançait au garçon, Harry avait déjà élevé un bouclier pour le dévier. De plus, il hésitait à utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, de peur que se répètent les événements de l'an dernier. Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention de voir les Potter à nouveau, c'était la raison principale pour laquelle, cette nuit-là, ô combien funeste, il s'était déplacé personnellement pour les exécuter.

Et il ne pouvait se permettre de voir vaciller l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur les golems à travers le lien de sang, simplement parce que ce maudit vieux loufoque de Dumbledore y avait déjà percé une brèche importante.

Ce soir, il devait gagner cette bataille. Et pour le moment, il était sur la bonne voie : Il était au sein même de Poudlard, il y avait plus d'Aurors que de Mangemorts à terre et il était sur le point de tuer Harry Potter.

Si seulement ce maudit morveux pouvait se tenir tranquille comme toute victime qui se respecte. Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort fut frappé par un ENTO-Impedimenta d'Harry alors qu'il ruminait sombrement tout cela et tomba pendant quelques instants sous l'influence du sortilège...

... Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il avait utilisé l'ENTO pas moins de huit fois de plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû ... et il eut brusquement la sensation de s'être vidé de tout son sang, privé de toute vie.

Voldemort en profiterait certainement pour en finir avec lui dès à présent.

_Dumbledore est tombé ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! … _

Rogue jeta son masque, et ensorcela tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route, à présent, il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Il avait pris son temps, et résultat, l'homme qu'il considérait son véritable père était peut-être mort - qui sait avec quel sort il avait été frappé. Il avait vu Potter tomber après avoir admirablement tenu tête à Tom Jedusor. Et tous ces incompétents…

Qu'était-il, par l'enfer, en train d'attendre ? Ça ? Une entrée spectaculaire ou peut-être une invitation royale pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu ? La peur n'était pas une bonne excuse, de même que l'appréhension. Il avait décidé de le protéger, et il était en train de tout gâcher, tout comme il avait toujours gâché ce qui était important pour lui.

Severus ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il se plaça près des golems et leur hurla ses ordres de toute la force de ses poumons en agitant sa baguette :

« Sanguis Obeir Ameth! »

Les golems s'étaient immobilisés et semblaient hésiter. Le lien de sang qui était jusqu'à maintenant actif luttait contre un autre, encore inactif, qui tentait à présent de s'imposer. En effet, Snape ne s'était pas contenté d'incorporer le sang de Voldemort dans l'argile, il y avait également ajouté le sien.

La volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas été facile à dompter, et Snape dut presque fermer les yeux dans son effort désespéré pour le contrôle de tous les golems restants. Pendant un certain temps, rien ne se produisit. Mais un léger murmure attira l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il fut contraint d'esquiver la combinaison de sortilèges qu'Harry lui lançait du sol, d'une main tremblante, alors la lutte pour la domination devint plus aisée, et Rogue en fut le vainqueur. _Je l'ai fait_.

Une fois de plus, la salle tout entière sembla s'immobiliser, peu de personnes comprenant pourquoi les golems avaient cessé de tout dévaster et encore moins s'étant aperçu de comment et de qui l'a fait. Même Harry s'était arrêté, intrigué par l'étrange silence et la soudaine tranquillité ambiante, de même que Voldemort, son effroyable regard écarlate fixé sur un rival auquel il ne s'attendait pas – peut-être aurait-il dû ?

« Ssssseverus! »

Les yeux de Snape brillaient d'un éclat triomphal alors qu'il crachait au Seigneur Sang-de-Bourbe des Ténèbres :

« Sanguis Obeir Meth! »

Le A sanglant fut alors effacé par magie et les golems commencèrent à se dissoudre lentement, se fondant en masses de plus en plus informes de crasse et d'argile. L'atout majeur de Voldemort pour cette bataille était brusquement retourné à l'état de poussière inutile.

Dumbledore ouvrit faiblement les yeux, plongeant dans ceux d'Hermione et de Remus. Remus sourit pour balayer son anxiété.

« Ça y est, Directeur, les Golems ne sont plus! »

Dumbledore sourit à son tour et agita sa baguette, appelant un vieil ami. L'issue du combat était proche, professeurs et Aurors encore debout le sentaient également.

Voldemort bouillait d'une rage pure face au traître qui l'avait par deux fois dupé et à l'enfant qui était un adversaire coriace même en étant aveugle. Il était battu, et de nouveau en position de faiblesse parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la toute-puissance qu'il se vantait de posséder. Il devait battre en retraite, pour sauvegarder son état actuel et revenir plus tard.

Cependant, il avait le temps de lancer de rapides châtiments. Il gronda en pointant sa baguette en direction de Snape et projeta un éclair bleu qui l'engloutit avant même que quelqu'un puisse réagir. Puis Voldemort disparut. Et tous les Mangemorts qui en étaient encore capables l'imitèrent.

Ils laissaient derrière eux un amoncellement de poussière, d'argile, de ruines, de cadavres et de sang. Le Directeur était blessé. Harry Potter était dans un état critique d'épuisement.

Et Severus Snape était en train de mourir.

**À suivre …Tout de suite ^_~**


	22. Jeu de coups

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Ancienne traductrices : StarsAngel01**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Lys, Flick Flack, Lunicane, Only-4-you, ailes de minuit,

**Bêta traductrices : **Shima-chan

**Bêta correctrice : **Shima-chan

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Kyu

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**1er Tome (22) 2ème Tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **22; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début!_

**&**

_**Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes**_

_**Et merci à toutes celle qui ont contribué à la new's de Noël**_

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 22 Jeu de coups**

Dumbledore avait entendu Sirius rappeler à l'ordre les autres sorciers, Snape était au plus mal et non, il n'est pas l'un d'entre eux, bande d'imbéciles, n'était-ce pas évident.

« Aidez-moi à me lever. » Demanda-t-il à Remus, et le loup-garou y complut. Le directeur balaya la salle abandonnée, englobant le tout jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se focalisent sur la forme entourée par une sinistre lueur bleue qui se tordait sur le sol.

« Non, Severus... » chuchota Dumbledore et il essaya de se lever, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Une trille forte et mélodieuse se fit entendre au dessus d'eux comme-ci Fumseck avait répondu à la sommation de Dumbledore, il semblait fait de feu. Le phénix chantait d'une manière très spéciale, dans les notes basses, observant de courte pause alors qu'il survolait le champ de bataille –et la Marque du Phénix brilla sur le dos de la main de tous les membres de l'Ordre, jusqu'aux Aurors les plus engagés, comme un feu doré.

Le dessin d'un phénix volant dans un cercle formé par les plumes de sa propre queue apparut sur la main de Dumbledore, faisant rougeoyer son bras tout entier, et puis graduellement tous les membres de l'ordre dans la pièce : Black Sirius, Lupin Remus, Sybil Trelawney, Arabella Figg, Dandylia Sprout, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley... et Severus Snape.

Pendant que la marque du Phoenix apparaissait sur la main du maître de potions, la lueur bleuâtre entourant l'homme sembla succomber. Si quiconque pensa que c'était une marque d'amélioration, ils déchantèrent quand il se cambra vers l'arrière, ses yeux largement ouverts, et fut soulevé dans les airs, semblant souffrir le martyre, produisant un bruit horrible, une sorte _d'eeeeeek _chaque fois qu'il essayait de respirer. La lueur bleue apparut dans ses pupilles comme un faible clignotement de lumière dans le noir de ses iris -- elle était mystérieuse et agitée.

Les personnes restantes dans la chambre avaient formées un cercle très large autour de Snape pendant qu'il se convulsait sur le plancher, mais personne ne s'était approché. Ils l'observèrent tous subir la lente torture et combattre contre la malédiction, perdant peu à peu sa force vitale. Aucun ne bougea, et pratiquement aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre mis à part le chant de Fumseck et les _eeek _que faisait le maître des potions.

Sirius cassa le cercle, se sentant dégoûté. Il n'avait jamais aimé Snape – du moins il ne pouvait pas passer plus de 10 minutes dans la même salle que l'homme en restant civilisé. Mais cela n'était vrai que lorsque Snape allait bien et qu'adolescent il l'ennuyait – pas qu'il ne convulsait sur le plancher sans que personne ne fasse rien.

Il s'était rendu compte il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Snape de tous ses morts. Et était reconnaissant envers James d'avoir contrecarré son plan.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à le regarder comme-ça ! » Dit-il, en agitant sa main rougeoyante d'or à tous les Aurors regardant un membre de l'ordre devenu Mangemort. Elle sembla court-circuiter leurs esprits.

À ce moment-là, Remus avait aidé Dumbledore à s'approcher de Sirius.

« Que faisons-nous, Monsieur le directeur ? » Demanda doucement Remus au chef de l'ordre blessé.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, mais il regarda Fumseck, et le phénix chanta encore plus bas vers Severus.

Tous observèrent les larmes couler, brillantes comme des diamants.

Harry se sentait comme si sa tête avait été remplie de coton. Il détestait cette sensation, parce qu'elle l'empêchait d'entendre se qu'il se passait autour de lui, bien que rien n'arrivait. Il sut que quelqu'un le bousculait, le manipulant, et il sentit des sorts être jeté sur lui, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui faisait vraiment. Tout était comme un lointain écho, très lointain. A la fin, le dernier sort qu'il avait lancé à Voldemort l'avait tellement déconcentré qu'il ne savait même pas ce que faisait Snape.

Il sortit de cette léthargie. Fichu charme d'Ento – pratique que ce soit arrivé alors qu'il se battait contre Tom Jedusor. Il l'avait tellement vidé qu'il pouvait à peine se déplacer.

Et où était Snape ? Quand cela s'était produit, tout ce qu'il avait pris c'était une potion et un bon petit somme (et une longue conversation sur la stupidité poussée des Gryffondors, etc. etc. etc.). Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour le sermonner et l'aider, comme il le faisait habituellement ? Où était Ron ? Il l'avait entendu un peu plus loin, et implicitement Hermione allait bien elle aussi. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait besoin de sortir de cette prison léthargique.

Le bruit commençait à lentement redevenir normal.

_« ... pensez vous qu'il est hors de danger..._

_... Harry... ? Peux-tu m'entendre ? Harry ? _Harry, il y a un jeune homme, qui veut te parler. »

Harry répondit le souffle court.

« Oui… S… irius ? »

Un soupir de soulagement.

« Oui Harry. Mon Dieu, nous avons pensé que nous t'avions perdu. »

Des mains l'aidèrent à se redresser. Harry réalisa qu'il était dans un lit ce qui écartait le grand Hall.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Sirius ? Où suis-je ? »

« Tu es à l'infirmerie, Harry. » Répondit la voix calme de Remus. Harry pouvait détecter l'inquiétude parmi le sentiment de soulagement. Avait-il vraiment été près de ne pas revenir ? Il agita sa main. Le gant de tawn était éteint, il put sentir sa cicatrice. Il sentit soudainement Sirius proche de lui. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir vu son bras.

Apparemment il devait avoir eu une réaction, parce que Sirius se précipita pour l'étreindre et le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va bien. Vraiment. Nous avons dû te faire une transfusion, et n'arrivions pas trouver une bonne veine sur le bras gauche. Je suis désolé, mais vraiment, ça ne signifie rien. » Sirius parlait rapidement et avec anxiété. Harry déglutit et inclina la tête. Il savait que même si que Sirius avait fait de son mieux pour le réconforter, il avait dû être de mauvaise humeur quand Harry avait été inconscient. Il s'était vite rappelé que l'Animagus n'avait jamais vu son bras sans bandage ou sans gant.

« Je peux le récupérer s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Sirius lui remit le gant sans dire un mot, et il tira dessus. Le jeune Gryffondor se sentit instantanément mieux.

« Où est Sasha ? »

« Le serpent ? Remus est allé la chercher pour toi. Il sera là d'ici quelques minutes." Lui indiqua Sirius doucement.

Harry inclina la tête. Il y eut une pause. Harry demanda encore.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Le 3 décembre. Tu as été inconscient pendant une semaine. »

Une pause encore. Il avala.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Nous avons donné un coup de pied au cul à celui que tu sais, voilà ce qui s'est passé. » Indiqua Sirius, de la voix espiègle qu'il avait toujours et qui mettait un sourire sur le visage de Harry, peu importe comment il pouvait se sentir. Il sourit.

Remus entra, et Harry entendit le sifflement heureux de Sasha de le voir réveillé et reposé. Son corps reprit sa taille normale. Harry la câlina.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? » La voix de Remus avait cette tonalité plaisante et calme habituelle. Mais n'y avait-il pas de la fatigue, de la douleur là ?

« Je vais bien, Remus. Je suis en train d'apprendre ce qui s'est produit. Je devine que c'était idiot d'employer l'Ento tant de fois. Mais j'ai voulu être sûr pour Voldemort. »

« C'est compréhensible Harry. Et tu as donné à Snape juste ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir le contrôle des golems. » Dit Remus. « Personne ne pensait que tu fournirais la distraction nécessaire pour le bon moment. » Ajouta le professeur de DADA avec fierté et calme.

Harry sourit presque d'un air affecté, pendant qu'il frottait la tête de Sasha, regardant les événements. Toutes ses prévisions s'étaient réalisées. Chacune d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. L'impasse avait été avec Snape -- qui était assez imaginable, mais pas à propos de ce que cela aurait dû être... puis le Péril Amical lui avait servi lors de sa rencontre avec Queudver, qui était définitivement très loin de tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer.

L'Allié Inattendu n'était pas une personne qui l'aiderait quand il serait dans le besoin. L'Allié Inattendu s'était lui-même, aidant Snape quand cela était nécessaire.

Harry ne pouvait plus remettre la question tant redoutée. Il avait tout autant peur de demander que de savoir.

« Sirius... Où est Snape ? »

Le silence qui suivit la question fut effrayant, plus parce que Harry ne pouvait voir les expressions de l'Animagus et du loup-garou. Il eut peur que Snape soit quelque part où il ne pourrait pas le retrouver.

« Est-il mort ? Sirius ? Remus ? Est-il mort ? Où est-il ? » Demanda Harry urgence et désespoir. Il se rappela les derniers mots qu'il avait dit à Snape avant que le maître des potions ne parte pour la bataille, servir l'Ordre, et avec lui le monde magique.

_Vous ne saurez jamais !_

Harry ne se pardonnerait jamais. Comment pourrait-il avoir aussi peu d compassion ? Après tout ce que Snape avait fais pour lui, l'incitant à être assez fort pour faire face à Voldemort et pour avoir une chance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment pouvait-il avoir été si mesquin et vindicatif ?

Il n'entendit presque pas la réponse.

« Harry, ne t'agite pas autant. Tu es encore très faible. Le directeur sera ici bientôt, et il te dira tout. »

Harry couvrit ses mains, car son esprit criait: _Il ne peut pas être mort !_

Draco se reposait en dehors de Ste Mangouste, une tasse de café à la main. C'était amusant, il avait décidé récemment qu'il aimait mieux le liquide brun foncé que le jus de potiron. Il essayait toujours de comprendre comment il pouvait être là après que tout ait été découvert. Évidemment il ne pourrait pas aller rendre visite à son père à Azkaban, ou il serait rapidement connu qu'il avait finalement choisi son camp.

Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devrait même dire à sa mère. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle ne portait pas la marque noire, il n'était pas certain qu'elle reste attachée à la famille Malfoy. Puisqu'il était certain que Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas attaché à Lucius, et n'allait ni lui rendre visite ou être désolée pour l'incarcération du Mangemort, cela permettrait à Draco de pouvoir rentrer en toute sécurité chez lui.

Il observa une infirmière sortir de la salle où il se trouvait. Il sourit d'un air affecté. Qui l'aurait pensé, Snape, le plus Serpentard des hommes que Draco connaissait, la définition même du Mangemort, était en fait un espion, mieux encore un espion membre de l'Ordre.

L'homme avait un sacré courage, c'était un fait.

Draco sirota encore son café, quand il vit une figure raide s'approcher avec Sirius Black, récemment amnistié. Il regarda Harry Potter avec dédain, mais au moins il n'avait pas senti les vagues de fureur qu'il avait habituellement éprouvé quand il observait le garçon aveugle évoluer et se déplacer. Il se leva.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux. » Annonça Draco maladroitement. Il se rendait compte combien il était difficile de tenir une conversation au lieu d'avoir une bagarre. Harry inclina la tête.

« Oui. Ron m'a dit au sujet de son père. Merci. »

« Il n'est pas – ton- père, Potter. Tu n'es pas ici pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, et Harry remua la tête.

Draco ricana.

« Alors épargnez-moi les plaisanteries. C'est la porte à gauche, juste là. »

Harry hésita pourtant.

« Dis, Malfoy... »

Draco attendit. Harry sembla changer d'avis au sujet de ce qu'il était sur le point de demander au Serpentard, et il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Euh... Je voudrai entrer seul. »

Sirius inclina la tête.

« Je comprends Harry. J'attendrai ici. »

Harry marcha dans la pièce stérile de Sainte Mangouste. Il entendit la respiration peu profonde, s'était le seul bruit dans la chambre. Il trouva une chaise et s'assit. Sasha siffla.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, Harry. »

« Je sais Sasha. J'ai peur de regarder, c'est tout. » Harry siffla vers le serpent et la caressa.

« Il est maladivement pâle, et très mince, Harry. Il semble endormi. » Dit Sasha et Harry acquiesça.

Le serpent de corail effleura de sa langue les doigts d'Harry dans une caresse habituelle qu'elle offrait au garçon à chaque fois qu'elle sentait sa détresse, et s'en alla tranquillement, sachant qu'Harry établirait un lien avec elle quand il voudrait.

Pendant longtemps, Harry resta assis sur la chaise inconfortable, entendant la respiration douce et peu profonde. Il était reconnaissant de pouvoir entendre cette preuve que l'homme dans le lit devant lui, était vivant. Il soupira et tira la chaise plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été assez près du chevet.

« Je suis tellement désolé, professeur. » Dit Harry tranquillement, avec plus de sentiment que n'importe quelle excuse qu'il n'avait jamais offert avant à cet homme. Harry déglutit, et comme il l'avait fait par le passé, il tendit sa main jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts ait touché les cheveux graisseux. Harry sourit légèrement. Ses cheveux _étaient _vraiment si graisseux qu'on aurait pu utiliser cette graisse pour cuire des œufs.

Sa main voyagea vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la tempe - sa peau était remarquablement moite et fraîche. Le bout des doigts sentit le front de l'homme, puis continua vers le bas jusqu'au nez crochu-

« Personne… ne peut-il donc… trouver la paix avec vous… Potter ? »

Harry sursauta tellement qu'il faillit presque tomber de la chaise. La voix de Severus Snape était faible, un chuchotement, et était rauque comme si elle venait du plus profond de son corps. Cependant, elle avait une intonation de dédain soyeux qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à maintenant.

« MERLIN ! Vous êtes censé être dans un coma profond ! » Laissa échapper Harry, un sourire glissant sur son visage.

Snape toussa un peu et soupira. Sa respiration ne s'était pas améliorée – Harry pouvait dire que bien que réveillé, le maître des potions n'allait pas mieux.

« Désolé vous décevoir, Potter. » Chuchota sarcastiquement le sorcier dans les pensées d'Harry. Le Gryffondor sourit.

« Ne le soyez pas. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis heureux… que vous ne soyez pas… »

« Mort ? Ne soyez pas si mélodramatique, Potter. » Snape ricana faiblement, tournant sa tête doucement pour regarder le garçon.

Le regard dans le vague d'Harry brillait, dansant avec joie tout en regardant fixement quelque part au-dessus du mur opposé ; bien que le garçon ait l'air pâle et maladif, la couleur ornait ses joues en raison des émotions fortes de bonheur et de soulagement qu'il éprouvait. Snape sourit, certain que cela passerait inaperçu. C'était si bon d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore pour le regarder avec un tel soulagement de le savoir sain et sauf, vivant. C'était une chose si rare, après tout.

Puis, le garçon releva la tête, et Snape arqua un sourcil. Le maître des potions veilla à ne pas trop bouger -- même la plus légère secousse lui causerait un vertige extrême ; un peu plus et il s'évanouissait tout simplement. Voilà pourquoi l'infirmière avait posé un charme pour empêcher la secousse inutile. Il observa Harry pendant que celui-ci remuait, essayant apparemment de dire quelque chose de spécifique.

« Arrêtez ça, Potter. Vous n'êtes évidemment pas… ici par pure bonté d'âme. » Dit Snape noblement, bien qu'il fut lui-même effrayé par ce que pourrait dire le garçon. Après tout, ce fichu Gryffondor avait prouvé à quel point il était capable de pénétrer les protections mentales du Serpentard et de le blesser au plus vite avec quelques mots.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il siffla quelque chose à Sasha, puis s'éclaircit la voix et commença.

« La fois passée que… nous… euh… avons parlé, vous m'avez demandé quelque chose. »

Il y eut un instant de silence du côté de Snape. Harry pouvait l'entendre retenir son souffle. _Seigneur, ça signifie tellement pour lui, hein ?_ Harry continua.

« Je… J'ai refusé de vous répondre alors. Je suis désolé. J'aurai du… Je voulais juste... »

« Épargnez-moi les sentimentalités, Potter. » Dit Snape rapidement, tellement qu'il dut tousser et respirer plusieurs fois pour soulager le poids dans sa poitrine. Signes de faiblesse qui firent sentir Snape encore plus vulnérable et délaissée, se retirant alors encore plus derrière le plus d'indifférence qu'il put rassembler. Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa respiration.

Harry déglutit.

« Oui, Professeur. Bon... vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Voulez-vous toujours que je vous le dise ? »

« Puisque de toutes façons vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour ça, ne me laissez pas vous en empêcher." ajouta Snape avec juste un peu du sarcasme, mais son cœur avait raté des battements.

Harry prit une plus grande inspiration et commença.

« Quand je vivais avec... avec eux, je devais me lever tôt, vers 5 ou 6 heures le matin, pour préparer leur petit déjeuner. Je devais toujours faire du bacon parce que c'était leur plat favori. » Harry s'arrêta un moment, tordant ses mains. Il était toujours très difficile d'y penser, mais beaucoup moins d'en parler.

« Malheureusement... J'avais eu une vision la nuit précédente, alors je manquais de sommeil. J'ai oublié que j'avais mis le bacon à cuire, et il a brûlé. Oncle Vernon est habituellement le premier à descendre, parce qu'il part tôt pour le travail -- et bon il a essayé... de me frapper au visage. Et j'ai essayé de contrer le coup, alors il a saisi mon bras et l'a appuyé contre la plaque chauffante. Et j'ai crié et braillé sur lui. Je pense qu'il avait peur que je lui fasse quelque chose comme ce que j'avais fait à la tante Marge parce qu'il a continué à crier sans me regarder vraiment, et il a pris ma tête et l'a frappé contre tout ce qu'il trouvait. »

Un silence prolongé se fit encore. Harry n'était pas sûr ce qu'il devait faire, bien que la colère, la fureur flottait dans l'air.

« Je ne me rappelle pas d'autre chose après. » Dit-il tranquillement.

Comme Snape ne répondait pas, Harry saisit la poignée de sa canne et finit le récit.

« Ceci... tout a eu lieu vers six heure moins le quart. À moins que vous ayez été là pour moi plus tôt, il n'y a rien que vous n'auriez pu faire pour me sauver de... de tout cela. »

La respiration houleuse était la seule indication que Snape était bien là. Le professeur et l'étudiant restèrent assis un long moment ensemble, sans rien dire, savourant juste la présence de l'autre et cette franchise habituelle installée entre eux. Finalement Snape prit la parole.

« Je… suis désolé, Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Le maître des potions continuait de l'étonner aujourd'hui.

« Monsieur ? »

« Je pense que c'est clair maintenant. Je suis désolé. De vous faire vous souvenir de tout ceci, et de prendre mon temps pour venir pour vous. Je vous assure que, si je l'avais su, j'aurai agi autrement. » Dit Snape. Harry pensa que c'était la tonalité la plus affectueuse que Snape pouvait utiliser. Elle était aimante si on continuait ainsi.

« Vous l'avez compensée énormément, monsieur. Je suis heureux vous soyez toujours mon professeur de potions. » Dit Harry.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et la voix de Sirius.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Il est temps d'y aller, mon grand. Tu vas t'épuiser sinon. » La voix de l'Animagus était douce. Lui et Snape avaient échangé un regard, pendant qu'Harry se levait et faisait son chemin vers la porte.

La trêve silencieuse entre eux avait été de nouveau confirmée dans cette brève communication non-verbale entre le professeur et l'Animagus. Harry marcha jusqu'à la porte. Juste avant de partir, il sourit un peu mystérieusement. _Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux pas résister._

« Je vous verrai à Poudlard, professeur... et vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes mieux quand vous souriez. »

Snape jura pendant que la porte se fermait doucement, mais il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de s'afficher.

Il avait oublié le satané lien entre ce serpent et Harry qui apparaissait de temps en temps.

_Idiot._

**Fin du 1er Tome.**


End file.
